Seeing the Light
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Galinda and Fiyero meet Elphaba as children and discover a secret about her. Elphaba, blinded by her father, Frex, is actually the Wizard's daughter. But that's not the biggest surprise! Read to find out what is. AU! Fiyeraba.
1. New Faces

**Hello. Sorry, just wanted to write a quick short story. It's not going to be very long. This is what happens when I'm bored and have writer's block. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Six-year-old Elphaba sat on her bed, slowly rocking from side to side. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap. Her head was bowed, her unseeing gaze on the floor. Her emerald green skin was glowing in the sunlight. Her pure while Her head snapped up when she heard notices coming from downstairs. Wondering what was going on, she slid off her bed and stumbled towards her door.

Slowly and quietly slipping out of her room, she slid her hand against the wall to her sister, Nessa's, room.

Walking into the room, she heard the soft, steady breaths of her wheelchair-bound sister. Elphaba smiled to herself, knowing that Nessa was sleeping.

She walked out and slowly made her way to the stairs. Clutching the railing with both hands, she descended the staircase. Halfway down, she heard the servants and maids rushing in the front hallway. She heard the clinking of dishes, the sound the broom made as it was swept across the floor, the head maid giving orders, along with a multitude of other noises.

_What's going on?_ Elphaba thought. _The only time there's this much noise is when we have guests coming._

Elphaba smiled to herself. They rarely had visitors at the Governors Mansion. She stepped down the final step and walked to her father's study, careful to stay close to the wall and out of the way of the maids.

She slid her hand against the wall, searching for the door to her father's study. She felt the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open.

"Papa?" she asked timidly, hoping her father was there.

Frex looked up and saw his eldest daughter standing in the doorway. His face immediately hardened and he gave her a look of disgust.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I-I was wondering who is coming today? Everyone seems so busy," Elphaba said, putting her hands in front of her, feeling her way to her father's desk.

"None of you business," Frex said, standing up and walking over to the window. He locked his hands behind his back, gazing over the gardens.

Elphaba followed the sounds of her father's footsteps. She reached for his hand, longing for him to hold hers. She felt his hand and grasped it. Frex pulled away, horrified that this green monster he had to call his daughter had touched him.

"Papa?" Elphaba asked. Deep down, she knew why her father had pulled away.

"Go away, Elphaba," Frex whispered, his eyes not leaving the gardens.

"Papa, please, I –" Elphaba begged.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Frex roared.

Elphaba jumped back, an inch away from bumping into Frex's desk.

"Papa," she whispered brokenly.

Frex sighed as he roughly grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her up the stairs. Elphaba gasped in surprise, but didn't cry out in pain. Once they reached Elphaba's room, Frex opened the door and threw her inside. Elphaba fell to her knees.

"You are to remain here until I say you can come out! I don't want to cause the guests indigestion just by the mere sight of you! Do you understand?" Frex ordered.

Elphaba whimpered, and Frex took that as a 'yes'.

"I mean it!" he shouted, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Elphaba slowly stood up and walked to her bed. She sat down and cried. Why didn't her father love her? What did she ever do to him? Tears welled in her eyes and ran down her face. She gently wiped them away, determined not to cry.

It was his fault. It was Frex's fault that she couldn't see. That she would have to live the rest of her life in darkness and fear. The memory of the day came crashing down on her.

_"AHH!" Melena screamed as she sat up on the couch and clutched her stomach._

_"Mama?" Elphaba asked, looking up at her mother with wide eyes._

_Frex ran into the room. He pushed Elphaba aside and helped Melena up the stairs. Elphaba got up and followed her parents. She heard her mother screaming out in pain while she gave birth to her second child._

_After a few hours, Melena's screaming stopped and was replaced with the cry of a newborn baby. Elphaba smiled and ran into the room to see her mother. She stopped when she saw her mother lying in the bed, blood covering the sheets. She looked asleep, but she wasn't moving or breathing._

_"Mama?" Elphaba asked, gently shaking Melena's arm. "Mama? MAMA!"_

_Frex turned around and saw Elphaba shaking her mother's arm. Once he realized that Melena would never wake up, he became angry._

_"You," he sneered at his three-year-old daughter. "This is all your fault!"_

_"No," Elphaba whispered. "I didn't mean to –"_

_Elphaba never finished her sentence. He quickly slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor. Elphaba pressed her hand firmly against the bruise that was forming on her cheek and sobbed._

_Frex then proceeded to grab her by her hair and threw her across the room. Elphaba hit her head hard against the wall. When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She blinked, but her world was slowly disappearing into darkness._

_Frex, realizing what he had done, suddenly felt guilty. He looked at his dead wife and the guilt vanished. He stormed out of the room and ran to his office to cry his eyes out._

_Elphaba was left alone. Her vision was completely gone, replaced with only darkness. She slowly stood, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them again, her world was still dark._

_"Papa?" she asked softly. She was met with silence. "Papa?" she asked again. Still silence. Stretching her hands in front of her, Elphaba groped towards the door. Once she reached it, she heard the soft cries of her new sibling. Turning, she walked towards the crying._

_"Hi," Elphaba whispered, reaching the crib. The crying immediately stopped. Elphaba smiled, glad that someone in her family wasn't repulsed by her._

_"I'm your older sister, Elphaba," Elphaba smiled, reaching down and tracing over her soft, delicate features._

_Frex came back in the room, his eyes swollen and bloodshot. He saw Elphaba standing at the crib, her right hand inside._

_"Elphaba, get away from her!" Frex shouted. Elphaba jumped and stiffened. She felt her father grab her arm and pull her away._

Elphaba snapped back into reality when she heard a carriage approaching. Their guests had arrived.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" the six-year-old, Galinda, whined.

"We're almost there," her mother assured her.

"Girls can be so impatient," the little boy, Fiyero, said.

"I am not impatient!" Galinda argued, slapping Fiyero's arm with her little white purse.

"Are too!" Fiyero smirked.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am –"

"Children!" the king of the Vinkus boomed, causing both Fiyero and Galinda to shut their mouths. "You two are to be on your best behavior. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Fiyero and Galinda whispered in unison.

"Good," the king sighed.

"Ooh, we're finally here!" Galinda exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat as she looked out the window.

"Finally," Fiyero sighed, following Galinda's gaze out the window.

"Remember what I told you," the king warned as the stepped out of the carriage.

"We'll be good," Fiyero said.

"Welcome," Frex smiled, shaking the hands with the king and queen of the Vinkus. The Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin stepped up and shook hands with the Governor.

"Thank you for hosting this meeting, Governor Thropp," the Duke said.

"My pleasure. Please, come in," Frex said, ushering his guests in.

Galinda and Fiyero sat in the corner of this big room.

"Hey," Fiyero whispered.

"What?" Galinda whispered back.

"I'm bored."

"No kidding."

"Do you wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna play a game?"

"A game?" Galinda asked, a little to loud. Thankfully, the adults were too absorbed in their conversation to notice or hear their children. "Sure," Galinda whispered.

"Great! Let's go," Fiyero said, standing up and offering his hand to Galinda. She accepted it as they slipped out.

"Okay. I'll count and you can go hide," Galinda said as she covered her eyes and began to count.

Fiyero ran down the hall, looking for a place to hide. He suddenly saw a room where the door was slightly opened. He opened the door a little wider so he could slip in without making a lot of noise. He breathed a sigh of relief when he slipped inside without being noticed.

"Hello?" a small voice asked.

Fiyero turned around and saw a girl, about his age, sitting on the bed, her head slightly turned towards him. So much for slipping in unnoticed.

"Hello?" the girl asked again. Fiyero bit his lip, wondering who this girl was and what she was going to do to him. He saw her slide off her bed and grope towards the door, towards him.

Fiyero suddenly realized that the girl couldn't see him and easily dogged her searching hands.

Elphaba's fingers grazed her door and she stopped. She knew someone was in her room. It wasn't her father. Her father wouldn't ignore her like that. Giving up, her groped back to her bed and sat down.

Fiyero let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He suddenly felt the urge to sneeze.

_Oh no_, he thought. _Not here! Not now! I can't…_ "ACHOO!"

Elphaba jumped, startled by the sneeze. She turned towards the sound, her eyes filled with fear and her whole body shaking.

_Brainless_, Fiyero inwardly scolded himself. He watched as the girl slid off her bed and walked towards him again. He bit his lip as her fingers lightly touched his arm. Elphaba jumped back. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm… uh…" Fiyero stuttered. Now that he got a better look at the girl, he found himself speechless. She was beautiful. Her long, black, raven hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Her navy blue dress was simple, but pretty. Her skin was a glowing shade of emerald green.

_Green skin?_ Fiyero thought. _How can someone have green skin?_

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked again, snapping Fiyero out of his trance.

"I'm F-Fiyero," Fiyero introduced himself.

"Fiyero? The Vinkun prince?" Elphaba asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah, that's me," Fiyero said, nervously running his hands through his dark brown hair.

"Oh. And what, may I ask, are you doing in my room?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"My parents are here for the meeting. Are you the Governor's daughter?"

Elphaba fell silent. She knew her father was embarrassed of her, but she couldn't lie. "Yes," she whispered.

Fiyero smiled. "Well, to answer your question, Galinda and I –"

"Galinda?"

"She's the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin. We were playing a game of hide and seek and I hid in here. I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"No, you're not," Elphaba said, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

Elphaba turned towards Fiyero. No one had ever asked for her name before. They were too busy pointing, staring, whispering, and running away for her. "Elphaba."

"I found you!" Galinda said, opening the door and jumping inside.

Elphaba stepped back, startled by the new voice.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her to Galinda. "This is Galinda Upland."

"Of the Upper Uplands," Galinda added. She looked at Elphaba, who wasn't quite looking directly at her. She looked towards Fiyero.

_She can't see_, Fiyero mouthed to her.

Galinda's mouth dropped open as she looked back at Elphaba, who had pulled her hand away from Fiyero and was holding it against her chest. She slowly walked towards Elphaba and held her hand.

Elphaba, feeling the blonde's soft hand slip into hers, relaxed.

"Hi," Galinda whispered, gently squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered back. "Y-You two should probably go."

"Why?" Galinda asked, all hopes of becoming Elphaba's best friend vanishing.

"My father won't like it if you're in here."

"We'll come back. I promise," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

Elphaba's face turned a darker shade of green, her way of blushing.

"Thank you," she whispered as she felt Fiyero's hand slip away and heard them walk out the door and close it behind them.

* * *

**What do you guys think? This is the result of pure boredom and writer's block. Is it worth continuing?**


	2. New Friends

**Thank you all for your positive feedback! Your hearts desires have been answered. Here is another chapter! But first…**

**TheWickedrae: HAHA! You can do that! I love your reviews! Thanks so much!**

**woodland59: Frex, being the evil and horrendible person that he is, threw Elphaba into a wall, causing her to hit the back of her head very hard the day her sister was born and her mother died. Hope that explains it!**

**Elphabalover101: Yes! Bad Frex! *Hits Frex upside the head* That's better.**

**Now, it's new chapter time!**

* * *

Galinda huffed as she set her suitcase on her bed. She, Fiyero and their parents were given rooms to live in during their stay in Munchkinland. Fiyero and Galinda smiled to themselves because they knew they would be able to visit Elphaba more often, since their parents were always busy with their meetings, leaving the children to entertain themselves.

She threw the top up with another unlady-like huff. She carefully took her neatly folded clothes out of her suitcase and placed them in her drawer.

A knock on the door interrupted her unpacking. She turned around to see Fiyero standing in the doorway.

"My room's across the hall," Fiyero said, a small smile on his lips. "And our parents have separate rooms from us."

"You know what that means?" Galinda smiled.

"More time to see Elphaba," Fiyero answered.

"When will we see her?"

"Probably at night, when everyone else is asleep."

"Good plan. It sounds safe."

"Why would it need to be safe?"

"Remember what Elphaba told us last time? About her father being mad if we were caught with her? If everyone in the house is asleep, that will give us more time."

"Good idea."

"I know," Galinda smirked, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. She pulled another bag onto her beg and emptied in contents out.

"Why did you bring a bag full of dolls?" Fiyero asked. "That's kind of creepy."

"I couldn't leave home without something to do, now could I?" Galinda asked, organizing her dolls on the bed. "Which one should I give to Elphaba?"

"What?"

"Elphaba doesn't have a doll. What kind of six-year-old girl doesn't have a doll?"

"Apparently… Elphaba."

"Just help me pick out a doll!" Galinda said in a loud whisper.

"I like this one. It looks like her, minus the skin and the… pink," Fiyero said, picking up a beautiful rag doll with crème skin, large chocolate eyes, small, pink lips, long black hair and a pink, frilly dress.

"Oh, yes! I think she'll love that one," Galinda smiled, taking the doll from Fiyero and placing it aside for later. "When should we go?"

"After everyone is asleep. I'll come by when the cost is clear and we can go together."

"Sounds great!" Galinda said, pulling out a silky, pink nightgown. "Goodnight," she said, placing a delicate kiss on Fiyero's cheek.

Fiyero bowed and left the room, leaving Galinda alone to prepare for bed.

"Galinda, dear," the Duchess said, tucking Galinda into bed. "Why are you sleeping with two dolls?"

Galinda looked at the doll she was going to give to Elphaba to the doll under her other arm. It was Galinda in doll form; perfect blonde curls, large blue eyes and a pink frilly dress that matched the other doll. Come to think of it, all of Galinda's dolls were wearing a pink frilly dress of some sort.

"One isn't enough. I'm not home in my usual bed," Galinda pouted.

The Duchess bought Galinda's story and kissed her goodnight. Turning off the lights, she quietly closed the door behind her.

Galinda laid awake in her bed until Fiyero came for her. About half an hour later, Fiyero slipped into her room, wearing a dark blue robe.

"Finally," Galinda quietly hissed.

"I'm sorry. I thought my parents would never go to sleep. I couldn't risk them seeing me."

"It's okay," Galinda sighed, grabbing the two dolls and slipping on her pink robe. "Let's just go."

She followed Fiyero as they walked back to Elphaba's room. They slipped through the ajar door and found Elphaba sitting on her bed, her legs swinging over the edge as she held her pillow to her chest.

"Hi, Elphaba," Fiyero said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hi, Elphaba," Galinda said, sitting on Elphaba's other side.

"Fiyero? Galinda?" Elphaba asked, feeling Galinda slip her hand into hers. "You came back?"

"Of course we came back," Fiyero smiled. "We said we would."

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered.

"Elphaba, we brought you something," Galinda said, unable to contain her surprise any longer.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked hopefully. No one had ever brought her anything before.

Galinda smiled as she placed the doll on Elphaba's lap.

Elphaba picked up the doll and smiled. She never had a doll before. "Oh, Galinda, thank you," Elphaba exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"You're welcome, Elphie," Galinda beamed.

"Elphie?" Elphaba asked, slowly pulling away.

"Of course. Elphie. That's my new nickname for you now that we're bestest friends. You don't mind, do you?"

Elphaba smiled again. No one gave her a nickname, let alone took the time to learn her real name, before. The only nickname was the one her mother gave her, Fabala.

"Sure," Elphaba agreed.

Galinda squealed and hugged her new best friend.

"Galinda, not so loud," Fiyero whispered, shushing the blonde.

"Sorry," Galinda whispered, remembering that they had to be quiet. She looked over at Elphaba, who was hugging her new doll against her chest with a soft smile on her lips.

_What do we do now?_ Fiyero mouthed to Galinda.

_I don't know. What should we do?_ Galinda mouthed back.

_I don't know. What do girls usually do when they get together?_

"Elphie, can I give you a makeover?" Galinda asked aloud.

"A what?" Elphaba asked.

"A what?" Fiyero repeated.

"A makeover! It'll be so much fun!" Galinda smiled, walking over to Elphaba's dresser and grabbing a hairbrush and a pretty gold hand mirror. "What a pretty mirror," she said, admiring her reflection.

"Thanks. It's a family heirloom. My father was forced to give it to me because of tradition. It's supposed to go to the oldest daughter. I might give to Nessa," Elphaba answered, trying to smile.

"Why?" Fiyero asked.

"She would make better use of it," Elphaba said simply, pretending that it didn't bother her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that –"

"Stop," Elphaba whispered. "It's fine. It doesn't bother me anymore. Plus, Nessa deserves to have it."

"Tell us about yourself," Galinda said, attempting to change the subject.

"Like what?" Elphaba asked.

"Do you get a lot of visitors?" Fiyero asked.

"Not really. Nessa sometimes comes in here. My father only comes in here to yell at me or…"

"Or what?" Galinda asked.

"Nothing."

"Elphie, tell us."

"I can't."

Galinda was about to persist with the topic, but Fiyero placed his pointer on his lips, signaling for Galinda to remain silent.

"What else?" Galinda asked as she started to brush Elphaba's hair.

"There's nothing else to say."

"Is your mother –?"

"She died giving birth to Nessa three years ago," Elphaba interrupted, sounding harsher than she intended. The memory of that day came crashing into her mind.

"Elphie –" Galinda whispered.

"No," Elphaba hissed, covering her ears and scooting away from Galinda and Fiyero. "No more!"

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, becoming worried.

"No, no, no, no, no," Elphaba repeated over and over again. Her hands were still over her ears and she was crying.

"Elphie!" Fiyero said, grabbing Elphaba's wrist and pulling them away from her ears, forcing her to listen to him. "What's wrong?"

Elphaba began to cough. Fiyero stepped back. Elphaba's coughs were wet and raspy. It sounded awful.

"Elphie, when is the last time you've eaten something?" Galinda asked, noticing that the green girl was very skinny.

Elphaba stopped coughing as she came back into reality. "I… don't know."

"Have you been out of this room since yesterday?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

Galinda and Fiyero shared the same horrified look. They couldn't believe that Elphaba had gone a whole day without eating anything.

"You need to eat something," Galinda said, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba pulled her hand away. "It's getting late. You two should probably go now."

Galinda could see how scared and hurt Elphaba was. She was determined to make her feel better.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow," Fiyero said as he and Galinda gave Elphaba quick hugs and left the room.

"I know," Galinda whispered as Fiyero escorted her back to her room. "We can have a picnic tomorrow with Elphaba in her room."

"How are we going to get the food?" Fiyero asked.

"During dinner. We can sneak the leftover food up to our rooms and hide them there while we wait for everyone to fall asleep."

"I still have no idea how we're going to do that."

"We can figure that out tomorrow. But right now, I'm exhausted. Good night," Galinda said as she walked into her room.

"Good night," Fiyero whispered, how they were going to get the food haunting his mind for the rest of the night.


	3. Princess What?

**woodland59: HAHA! You do that! LOL!**

**TheWickedrae: *Grabs water balloons and paintball guns and fights Frex with you!* WE GOT THIS!**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: Well… I… yes. She will be. *Hides under desk* Please don't kill me!**

**NellytheActress: It will get happier. I promise!**

* * *

Galinda and Fiyero waited the entire day to visit Elphaba again. Their parents had surprised them with a picnic basket filled with tiny finger sandwiches.

"This is perfect!" Fiyero said as he hid the basket in his closet.

"Now we don't have to try and sneak food during dinner," Galinda smiled, glad because she wasn't the sneaky type.

"Children," the Queen of the Vinkus said, coming into Fiyero's room. "The Wizard will be coming here tomorrow. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior."

"We will," Fiyero nodded as his mother left.

"The Wizard," Galinda said, fanning her face with her hand. "The. Wizard. Will. Be. Coming. Here!"

"Galinda, please don't faint!" Fiyero said quickly, running over to his friend.

"I wasn't going to!" Galinda hissed, slapping his hand away. "OHMYOZ! I can't wait to tell Elphie!"

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on her bed, tracing over her doll's face with her finger, picturing in her head what the doll might look like. She heard the hard footsteps of her father and quickly hid the doll under her pillow. She laid down, closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Frex slowly opened the door to his daughter's room and looked inside. He walked over to her bed and studied her. Elphaba was careful not to stiffen, giving away that she was awake.

Frex took the opportunity to really study Elphaba. She looked a lot like her mother. She had her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, her… come to think of it, Elphaba looked exactly like her mother. Not a trace of Frex in her.

The truth was that Frex didn't hate Elphaba because she was green. He hated her because she looked a lot like her mother. At first, he was upset because he believed that Melena had an affair with someone else. Now that Melena was dead, every time Frex saw Elphaba, he was reminded of her.

He reached out to touch her cheek, but stopped himself. He remembered how he would stroke Melena's cheek. Her skin used to feel so soft and silky. Tears filled his eyes as he ran out of the room.

Once she was sure her father was gone, Elphaba sat up again and hugged her doll.

_He couldn't do it_, Elphaba thought. _He couldn't comfort me and be a father._

She sat up as she waited for Galinda and Fiyero to return for the nightly visit. She waited, and waited, and waited, but they never came.

* * *

"Elphie is going to kill us!" Galinda huffed as she and Fiyero ran to Elphaba's room the next afternoon.

"No, she won't!" Fiyero said, trying to keep his hold on the basket and the picnic blanket.

"Oh, I feel like the worstest bestest friend ever!"

"The what?"

"Oh, keep up, brainless! We're here!" Galinda said, slowly pushing open the door. "Elphie?"

Elphaba, who was sitting on the floor, turned towards the voice. "Galinda?"

"I am so sorry!" Galinda cried, running up to Elphaba and throwing her arms around the green girl. "We were supposed to come last night and here it is, in the afternoon the next day, and we're here and –"

"Galinda, it's okay," Elphaba said, trying to comfort the crying blonde.

"We've decided to have a picnic," Fiyero said, setting up the blanket and food.

"Really?" Elphaba smiled.

"Of course," Galinda smiled, leading Elphaba to the blanket.

The three friends enjoyed their tiny finger sandwiches while they talked.

"Ooh! I know! We should tell each other secrets!" Galinda chirped, finishing her ham and cheese sandwich. "Elphie, you go first."

"Um… okay. What do you want to know?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda looked around and a flash of green from under Elphaba's pillow caught her attention. "Like…" she said, standing up and walking over to Elphaba's bed.

A tall, gray haired man in a gray suit and coat walked through the halls. He stopped when he heard the sounds of small children talking. He turned around and followed the sounds of giggling. He found where the sounds were coming from. He stopped in the doorway and saw three children, two girls and a boy, sitting on a picnic blanket. He looked at one of the girls and realized that her skin was… green.

"Like what?" Elphaba asked, slightly turning towards Galinda.

"Like why do you sleep with this funny little green bottle under your pillow?" Galinda finished, waving the small green bottle in question in the air over her head.

"Give that back!" Elphaba yelled, standing up and stumbling towards Galinda.

Galinda, seeing how distressed Elphaba was, quickly gave back the bottle.

"It was my mother's. That's all," Elphaba said as she sat back down, fingering the green bottle in her hand.

"Oh," Galinda whispered. "I'm sorry."

The man in the doorway cleared his throat, causing all three children to turn towards him.

"Oh my Oz," Fiyero whispered, realizing that the man was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"I totally forgot," Galinda whispered, mentally scolding herself for her mother.

"Um… hello," the Wizard said, awkwardly standing before the children. "And who might you be?"

"I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," Galinda said proudly, her chin high in the air.

"Ah, yes. I met your mother and father downstairs. And you, young man?" the Wizard asked, looking at Fiyero.

Fiyero just stared up at him, his mouth wide open. It took Galinda hitting his arm, rather hard actually, to get him to speak.

"I'm Fiyero," Fiyero said quickly, rubbing his sore arm.

"I'm Elphaba," the green girl said shyly.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Now, Elphaba, I've noticed that you have a small green bottle. May I please see it?" the Wizard asked, having a very strong feeling that he had seen this bottle before somewhere.

Elphaba held the bottle closer to her chest. It was the only thing she had left of her mother and she didn't want anything bad to happen to it. After a while, she slowly relaxed her grip and held it out to the Wizard.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, getting a better look at the bottle.

"I-It was my mother's," Elphaba answered.

The Wizard pulled out an exact copy of the bottle from his coat pocket.

"Hey, you have one just like that!" Fiyero exclaimed, extremely proud that he was the one to figure that out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Galinda said, rolling her eyes.

"Elphaba, was your mother's name… Melena?" the Wizard asked, kneeling before the green girl.

Elphaba stiffened at the mention of her mother's name. "Y-Yes. Why?"

"Dear Oz," the Wizard muttered. "I am a sentimental man. Who always longed to be…"

"Why is he singing?" Fiyero whispered to Galinda.

"Shh!" Galinda whispered back.

"A father," the Wizard finished.

"What are you saying?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, about six years ago, I met this lovely woman named Melena. We got together and um… yeah. I gave her this green bottle as a keepsake of our relationship. I knew that she was pregnant, but I never heard from her again. Elphaba, I'm…" he paused before continuing. "I'm your father."

Elphaba froze. She wasn't expecting to hear that. Then again, she would always hear Frex say that she looks like her mother and nothing like him.

"What?" Elphaba asked once she regained her speech.

"I'm your father," the Wizard repeated, taking Elphaba's right hand and placing it on his cheek.

Elphaba felt his cheek. She traced over his forehead, nose and lips as she tried to put all the pieces together. She slowly pulled her hand away and looked down.

"OHMYOZ!" Galinda exclaimed, tackling Elphaba in a bear hug. "If the Wizard is your father, that would make you a…"

"Princess?" Fiyero finished for her.

Galinda flashed him a hard glare. "You really couldn't let me finish? Yes, a princess! This is so ozmazifying!"

The Wizard laughed at the blonde's perkiness.

"What does this mean?" Elphaba asked, believing the Wizard's story. After all, who would make up a story like that? Who would willingly want to father her?

"It means that you will come back to the Emerald City Palace with me and live as a princess there," the Wizard smiled, lifting Elphaba into his arms.

Galinda squealed as she fanned her face with her hand. A soft thud and everyone turned around.

"Did she…?" Elphaba asked.

"Faint?" Fiyero smirked, looking at the blonde lying on the floor. "Yup."

"How are we going to wake her up?" the Wizard asked, scared that he made someone else's kid faint.

"I have an idea," Fiyero smiled. "Galinda, you're getting dirt on your dress," he said in a calm voice.

That woke Galinda up, alright. She shot up, her breaths coming out hard as she gasped for air.

"W-What happened?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Elphaba is the Wizard's daughter and you fainted," Fiyero answered.

Galinda looked over at Elphaba, who was in the Wizard's arms, giving her friend a concerned look. "Are you alright?" she asked her.

"I'm better than alright," Galinda answered proudly, wiping the non-existent dirt off her dress. "I have to go tell Momsie and Popsicle the good news!" she squealed as she ran out of the room.

"Momsie! Popsicle!" Galinda shouted, running into the parlor.

"Galinda dear, what is it?" the Duchess asked as Galinda climbed onto her lap.

"Elphie is a princess!"

"Who's Elphie?" the Duke asked.

"My new bestest friend," Galinda said, turning to look at her father. "She lives upstairs and her skin is as green as the Emerald City."

It took all of Frex's willpower not to choke on his tea. Was Galinda speaking of Elphaba? His daughter Elphaba?

"What?" the Duchess asked.

"She's the Wizard's daughter! She's gonna be a princess!" Galinda exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Frex smiled to himself. So, Elphaba wasn't his daughter. What a relief!

The Wizard came down the stairs with Elphaba on his shoulder.

"Ah, Your Ozness," Frex smiled, standing up.

"Governor Thropp," the Wizard smiled. He looked over at Elphaba, who was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"I heard your theory on Elphaba being your daughter," the King said, trying to break the awkward silence that had befallen the room.

The Wizard paled. He turned to look at Frex, who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's true," the Wizard said. "Elphaba had the green bottle I gave to Melena. There's only two in existence. I have one and now, Elphaba has the other. I wish to take Elphaba back to the Emerald City with me."

Frex didn't have to think twice. Elphaba would be out of his hands. She was the Wizard's problem now.

"O-Of course," he said, trying to sound surprised.

The Wizard smiled as he walked back up to Elphaba's room. Galinda jumped off her mother's lap and followed.

"You're gonna be a princess. You're gonna be a princess," Galinda chanted as she helped Elphaba pack.

"Yea, I guess I will be," Elphaba smiled, neatly folding one of her dresses and placing it in her small suitcase.

Galinda handed her the golden mirror. As soon as Elphaba touch it, she gave it back to Galinda. "I'm leaving that here."

"But, Elphie –"

"It's Nessa's."

Galinda took the mirror and placed it on the desk. She looked over her shoulder and saw Fiyero standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Fifi!" Galinda said in a perky tone.

"Hi," Fiyero smiled, walking up to Elphaba.

Elphaba turned around and smiled. Fiyero took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm happy for you," he said after a long pause.

"Thanks," Elphaba blushed. She slowly pulled her hand out of Fiyero's grasp and lifted it to his face. Her fingers lightly brushed his cheek and traveled to his forehead, then down to his nose.

"I'm going to miss you," Elphaba said, pulling her hand away.

Once Elphaba was finished packing, the two girls walked back downstairs, hand in hand. Elphaba was holding the doll Galinda gave her under her arm and her green bottle was placed securely in her suitcase. The Wizard was waiting for them in the front hallway.

"Ooh," Galinda exclaimed, looking out the window and seeing the green carriage and four horses.

"Are you ready, Princess Elphaba?" the Wizard asked, taking Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba nodded as her father led her outside and lifted her into the carriage. As they drove off, Frex was watching from his office window. He just gave up all he had left of Melena. He still had Nessarose, but she didn't look anything like her mother. She looked exactly like him.

* * *

**Well, I couldn't let Elphaba stay with that horrible excuse for a man as her father, now could I? Yes, Elphaba is going to be a princess. FUN! Next chapter will be Elphaba's first couple of days as Oz's newest princess. Stay tuned and review!**


	4. Returning Home

**woodland59: YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS SSSSSHHHHHEEEEE IIIIIIISSSSSS! LOL!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: I would love to be Yero's Little Hero again! I just read the new chapter… I think I should be Elphie's Little Hero now. LOL! Thanks for the review!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yup! I was planning on some later Fiyeraba when they got older.**

**TheWickedrae: *Hands out soldier gear* We're ready! Frex is going down!**

**NellytheActress: They'll be back. Fiyero's parents are the King and Queen of the Vinkus and Galinda's parents are the Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin.**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: Thank you so much!**

* * *

The carriage ride to the Emerald City Palace was long. Elphaba held her doll against her chest, very nervous about what was going to happen next. She felt her father place a comforting hand on her lap, making her smile. Not only did she have to process the fact that Frex wasn't her father, but also the fact that the Wizard of Oz was her father. It was a lot to process for a six-year-old.

"We're here, Fabala," the Wizard said.

Elphaba looked up at him, surprised by hearing her old nickname. "What?" she asked.

"Did you mother ever call you 'Fabala'?" the Wizard asked.

Elphaba nodded. "She did."

"We came up with that nickname together," the Wizard smiled, looking out the window.

After a few minutes, the carriage began to slow down. Elphaba began to squirm in her seat. The Wizard lifted her up and sat her on his knee and smiled. He felt a sting of pity for Elphaba. He knew that her life probably wasn't the easiest. She lost her mother and was moving into a new house. It would take a lot of getting used to.

When the carriage finally stopped, the Wizard opened the door and climbed out, with Elphaba still on his shoulder. He walked up the stairs and open the doors.

"They're here!" a voice said in a loud whisper from the kitchen. Elphaba heard the sounds of brooms dropping and feet shuffling into the front foyer. She tightened her grip around her father.

"It's okay," the Wizard whispered, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Your Ozness," the head maid, Celina, greeted, curtsying.

"Hello, Celina," the Wizard smiled. "Everyone," he said, looking around the room at all of the maids and servants, "this is my daughter, Elphaba."

Elphaba looked up and forced a small smile on her face.

"Miss Elphaba," Celina curtsied. "Mollie is getting her room ready."

"Thank you," he said as he carried Elphaba up the stairs.

The Wizard walked up the stairs and opened the door to Elphaba's room. Mollie was finishing making Elphaba's bed. She was wearing an emerald green maid's uniform. Her reddish hair was pulled back in a bun. She heard the door open and turned around to see the Wizard standing in the doorway with a little green girl in his arms.

"Welcome home, Your Ozness," Mollie curtsied.

"Thank you, Mollie. Elphaba, this is Mollie. She will be your personal maid. If you need or want anything, don't hesitate to ask her."

"Okay," Elphaba whispered, still very tired from her journey.

"Mollie, Elphaba is ready for bed now," the Wizard said, handing Elphaba over to Mollie. Elphaba groaned, but didn't protest.

Mollie smiled and nodded as she held Elphaba. The Wizard kissed his daughter's forehead and left the room.

Mollie gently set Elphaba on the floor as she went to get a nightgown for her. Elphaba turned, following the sound of her footsteps. She took a small step forward, wondering if she could trust the woman who was supposed to be her maid. Elphaba never had a maid before. In Munchkinland, she was a maid to her father and sister. Her days were filled with chores, from washing the windows, doing the laundry, sweeping the floors, and getting yelled at by Frex if she did anything wrong.

Mollie set Elphaba's dark purple nightgown on the bed and turned around. She walked towards Elphaba and took her hand. Elphaba pulled away, still deciding on whether or not she could trust her.

"It's alright, Miss Elphaba. It's time for your bath," Mollie said, reaching for Elphaba's hand again.

Elphaba began to relax. Mollie's voice sounded soft and sweet, almost like her mother's. She gave her hand to Mollie and they walked to bathroom together.

After her bath, Mollie carried Elphaba back to her room. Elphaba was wrapped in a towel, slightly shivering from the evening air in the hallway.

"Would you like your doll, Miss Elphaba?" Mollie asked as they entered the room.

Elphaba nodded as she rested her head against Mollie's shoulder. Mollie sat her down on the bed as she pulled the nightgown over her head. She quickly walked over to Elphaba's dresser and grabbed her doll. She handed it to Elphaba, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered, her shy gaze on the floor.

"You're welcome, Miss," Mollie said, tucking Elphaba into bed and walking out.

"Mollie!" Elphaba called as Mollie walked out.

"Yes?" Mollie asked, turning around.

Elphaba sat up and played with her doll's hair. "C-Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," Mollie smiled, pulling up a chair next to Elphaba's bed. Elphaba laid back down, closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep. She felt Mollie brush stray hairs away from her face. All of a sudden, she heard humming. It was Mollie. She was humming her a lullaby. A small smile appeared on Elphaba's lips as she remembered how her mother would sing her a lullaby.

* * *

Elphaba woke up early the next morning. "Mollie?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Mollie didn't answer, so Elphaba figured she had left sometime during the night. She hugged her doll as she slid out of bed. She turned her head, trying to remember where the door was. After sliding her hand against the wall, she finally found it and slipped out of her room.

She slowly walked down the long hallways of the Emerald City Palace, exploring her new home. She stopped when she felt a gap in the wall. She walked into the room, wondering what was inside.

She continued to walk forward until her fingers grazed the window.

"Here now, what's this?" a voice said from behind her.

Elphaba stiffened, recognizing that the voice belonged to the Wizard. She heard him walk towards her, and she quickly moved away.

"It's okay, Fabala. I'm not going to hurt you," the Wizard said, his voice warm and comforting.

"I'm s-sorry," Elphaba whimpered. "I know I'm not supposed to be here and –"

"Fabala," the Wizard said, wrapping Elphaba in his arms. "You're not in trouble. I'm not mad at you. This is your home. You have every right to wander through the halls as you wish."

Elphaba smiled. She was never given that much freedom before. For the first time in her life, she felt important. She felt protected. She felt wanted. She felt… loved.

"Come, it's time for breakfast," the Wizard said as she started to lift Elphaba into his arms.

"No," Elphaba whispered, gently wiggling in his arms.

The Wizard, though shocked, put Elphaba down. Elphaba turned and groped back to the door.

_She wants to do it herself_, the Wizard smiled as he followed behind Elphaba.

Elphaba, the Wizard quickly found out, was a very smart girl. She quickly found the grand staircase leading to the great hall and gracefully walked down the steps. Her little hands were clutching the railing for dear life, as if she thought that with the next step, she was going to fall into a hole. The Wizard put a hand on her shoulder, but Elphaba gently pulled away. She wanted to do it herself.

She smiled when she reached the bottom. "Father?" she asked, turning her head and reaching for her father's hand.

The Wizard smiled and wiped a tear from his eye as he grasped Elphaba's small, green hand. Elphaba smiled as she and her father walked to breakfast.

* * *

***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!* The Seventh Annual Greg Awards are here! This year, the lovely hostess is Glitter-Bunnii. If you go to her profile, you can click on the story for the rules. I already received 3 nominations for 'Most Humorous Author' and 1 nomination for 'Best One-Shot Author' Special thanks to those who nominated me! It means so much to me! Nominations must be in by December 30, 2013! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Victoria

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: Fiyeraba will come later on, maybe when they're teenagers.**

**musicgal3: Yes, I do. It happens when I'm bored. Thanks! I should write children's books! Nessa will come back later!**

* * *

Elphaba and her father ate their breakfast in silence. The Wizard looked at Elphaba, who was quietly munching on the crust of her toast. He wanted to start a conversation with her, but he didn't know how. What was he supposed to say? Oz, he wished he knew what to do.

"Fabala, what would you like to do today?" the Wizard asked, thinking that was a good way to start the conversation.

Elphaba swallowed and looked up. "I… I don't know."

_She's so shy_, the Wizard observed. _She hasn't said more than a few words since she got here. I know what I can do!_

"I have to go to work now. Will you be alright?" he asked.

Elphaba nodded, her gaze never leaving her lap. The Wizard stood up, kissed her forehead and left for his office.

Elphaba, sensing that her father was gone, stood up and walked back to her room. She felt very lonely. She didn't have Galinda, Fiyero, or even Nessa to talk to. She had to entertain herself for the day.

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She groped to her bed and felt for her doll. Finding it, she sat on the bed and ran her fingers through it's yarn hair.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Wizard walked up the stairs to Elphaba's room, holding a small kitten about five months old in his arms. It's eyes were a bright shade of blue and its fur was as white as snow.

"Fabala?" the Wizard asked, slowly opening the door to Elphaba's room.

Elphaba turned towards her father's voice. "Yes?"

"I have a present for you," he smiled, sitting next to Elphaba on the bed.

Elphaba's eyes lit up. The Wizard smiled as he gently placed the small cat on Elphaba's lap. She slowly lifted her hand and gently touched the kitten's head.

"You got me a kitten?" Elphaba smiled, stroking that cat's soft fur. "Thank you!"

"She's all yours. You can name her whatever you want."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I've always liked the name Victoria."

"That's a perfect name for the new royal cat," the Wizard chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Be careful with her, now. She's only a baby."

Elphaba nodded as her father left the room. Victoria made a high-pitched meowing sound and Elphaba giggled. She held Victoria like a baby and stroked her nose. Victoria yawned and started purring.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered.

Victoria meowed and rolled on her back, wanting Elphaba to pet her stomach. Elphaba obliged and gently ran her fingers down Victoria's stomach, causing the small white kitten to close her eyes and fall asleep on Elphaba's lap.

"Miss Elphaba?" Mollie said, stepping into Elphaba's room. "Diner is ready."

Elphaba slowly lifted the kitten into her arms. Victoria softly purred on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba stood up, keeping a firm, but gentle grip on Victoria as she searched for Millie's hand. When she found it, she smiled as Mollie led her to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

Mollie had just finished dressing Elphaba for bed. She was wearing a silky, off-pink nightgown that went all the way down to her ankles. Her freshly brushed raven hair flowed down her back. Victoria was curled up in a ball on Elphaba's bed, looking like a small, fluffy snowball, her large blue eyes never leaving Elphaba.

"Fabala?" The Wizard asked, standing in the doorway.

Elphaba turned around and slowly walked towards her father. The Wizard quickly collected Elphaba in his arms and hugged her.

"I see Victoria is enjoying her new home," he chuckled, watching Victoria turn onto her back and pretend to play with an invisible ball of yarn.

"She really likes it here. Thank you," Elphaba smiled, wrapping her arms around her father's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Elphaba," the Wizard smiled, leading Elphaba to her bed and tucking her in.

"Father?" Elphaba said, calling her father back.

"Yes?"

"Will you read me a story?"

The Wizard chuckled. Elphaba looked and sounded completely adoreabubble when she asked questions like that.

"Of course, pet," he smiled, walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out a brown covered, large book, titled _Ozian Fairytales_.

"Long ago, when Oz first came to be, there lived a Fairy Queen named Lurline," the Wizard began to read from the first page of the book.

Elphaba sank into her pillow as Victoria laid down next to her, also wanting to hear the bedtime story. Elphaba listened closely to her father's voice. It sounded majestic, yet soft and comforting at the same time. She thought back to her times in Munchkinland. She would hear Frex reading a bedtime story to Nessa. She could catch bits and pieces of it, but never a whole story. She would always have to hurry back to her room before her father saw her. She closed her eyes, picturing Lurline, the Fairy Queen who ruled Oz, in her head. She pictured her long, pink gown, her almost completely transparent fairy wings, her golden tiara and her golden hair. Her father's voice drifted farther and farther away as she drifted off to sleep.

The Wizard looked over at Elphaba and realized she was sound asleep. He closed the book and returned it to the shelf.

"Fresh dreams, Fabala," he whispered, kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

Elphaba woke up early the next morning to the sensation that something was licking her nose.

"V-Victoria?" Elphaba asked, slowly sitting up.

Victoria meowed a 'good morning' greeting. Elphaba smiled. She loved her kitten with all her heart. She slowly slid out of bed and walked out of her room. As she walked down the hall, Victoria would brush her cheek against Elphaba's leg.

"Hey," Elphaba giggled, picking Victoria up and holding her close.

Victoria licked Elphaba's hand, a very loving and affectionate gesture from the kitten.

"I love you," Elphaba whispered, holding the cat against her chest.

Victoria nuzzled her check against Elphaba's face and meowed. She was exactly where she belonged.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm working on my other stories now. There's only 10 days left for nominations for the Greg Awards. Thanks for reading!**


	6. First Lurlinemas as a Princess

**This is my special Lurlinemas chapter of this story. Hopefully, this will go well. Hopefully…**

**TheWickedrae: *Takes snowball machines and starts to pelt Frex with snowballs* MWAHAHAHAHA! Take that, Frex!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Glin and Fifi will make a special appearance in a later chapter, when they're teenagers, around 13 years old. I'm trying to take this story slow and not rush through it.**

* * *

Snow was falling on the grounds of the Emerald City. The sun was up, but Elphaba was still asleep. She slowly opened her eyes, surprised by Victoria not licking her nose.

"Victoria?" she asked, sitting up.

She didn't hear her. Where was Victoria_? She probably snuck out of my room during the night_, Elphaba thought as she slipped out of bed, put on her dark green robe and walked out of her room.

When Elphaba opened her door, the smell of freshly baked cookies filled her nose. She smiled as she sniffed the air again, the sweet aroma of the cookies filling her nose. Elphaba slowly descended the staircase, but stopped when she reached the bottom.

_Where would Father be?_ she asked herself. She turned her head and waited. She didn't hear him. Sighing, she slowly walked towards the parlor, hoping her father would be in there.

The Wizard was sitting in a chair by the window, reading the morning paper. Mollie and Celina were decorating the giant Lurlinemas tree. Victoria was lying on her stomach, her large blue eyes never leaving the tree.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, her voice sounding small and scared as she slowly walked into the parlor.

The Wizard looked up and saw Elphaba groping towards him. He quickly set his paper down on the table and ran to pick her up.

"Good morning, Fabala," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," Elphaba whispered, leading her head against her father's shoulder. "What smells so good?"

"Cook is making Lurlinemas cookies," the Wizard answered, slowly rocking Elphaba back and forth in his arms.

Elphaba smiled. She had forgotten that today was Lurlinemas Eve. "Cookies?"

"Yes, but they're not until after lunch. You can't eat cookies before breakfast, now, can you?" the Wizard chuckled.

"Yes," Elphaba said, keeping a straight face.

That made the Wizard laugh even harder. "Come, at least let us get through breakfast." The put Elphaba down and took her hand, leading her to the dining room for breakfast, with Victoria walking behind them.

After breakfast, Elphaba hurried back to her room. She walked to her closet and got down on her hands and knees. She searched her closet floor until she found what she was looking for, a pair of flats.

A while ago, she heard Mollie tell the other maids how her feet were hurting because her shoes were becoming too small for her feet. Elphaba asked her father if she could give Mollie new shoes as a Lurlinemas present. The Wizard smiled at his daughter's generosity and bought the shoes for her. Elphaba told him that she wanted to wrap the present all by herself and that she wanted it to remain a secret. Her father agreed and now, all Elphaba had to do was wrap the present.

She was putting the finishing touches on the gift when she heard footsteps. She stopped wrapping to concentrate on whose footsteps they were. They sounded close together. She could hear humming coming from the person.

_Mollie_, Elphaba thought, her mind racing on where she would hide the present. She didn't have time to walk back to her closet, so she ran to her bed and quickly hid the wrapped shoes under her pillow.

"Miss Elphaba?" Mollie asked, slowly pushing Elphaba's door open.

"Mollie!" Elphaba smiled, running towards Mollie and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's good to see you, too," Mollie chuckled. "I've come to make the bed."

Elphaba nodded, slowly releasing Mollie. Mollie began to walk to the bed when Elphaba called her back.

"Wait!" Elphaba called, grabbing Mollie's hand and pulling her back. "You can't make the bed now!"

"Oh?" Mollie asked, confused. "Why not?"

"Because…" Elphaba thought for a moment. "I need you to come downstairs with me." She really didn't, but Elphaba figured that she would think of something when they got down there… if they got down there.

"Miss Elphaba," Mollie sighed. This was her last chore of the day, and she really wanted to get it over with. She looked down at Elphaba, who was still gripping her hand. She wanted to get her work done so she could relax, but as Elphaba's personal maid, she knew Elphaba's personal needs came first.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. She continued to hold Elphaba's hand as they walked downstairs together.

_I'll finish her gift later_, Elphaba thought as she walked into the parlor with Mollie, still trying to figure out a way to distract her.

* * *

"Fabala, would you like a bedtime story tonight?" the Wizard asked that night as he tucked Elphaba into bed.

"Yes, please," Elphaba smiled.

The Wizard laughed as he pulled out the _Ozian Fairytales_ book took again. Tonight, their story was about the Kumbric Witch.

"Father?" Elphaba asked once the Wizard finished the story.

"Yes, pet?" the Wizard asked.

"How do you get rid of a witch?"

The Wizard smiled at his daughter's question. "Well, I've heard that all witches are allergic to water. If you dump water on them, they'll melt. But, Fabala, witches don't exist. They're only in stories."

Elphaba nodded, understanding. "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Elphaba," the Wizard smiled, kissing Elphaba's cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

Elphaba woke up the next morning smiling. It was Lurlinemas! She climbed out of bed and felt Victoria brush her cheek against her leg.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Victoria," Elphaba smiled, reaching down and lifting the small kitten into her arms.

Victoria meowed her response and Elphaba giggled. She couldn't wait to get downstairs and celebrate her first Lurlinemas as a princess.

"Good morning, sweet heart," the Wizard smiled as he saw Elphaba walking down the stairs.

"Father!" Elphaba exclaimed, feeling the Wizard lift her into his arms. "Merry Lurlinemas!"

"Merry Lurlinemas, Fabala," the Wizard smiled, walking into the parlor.

The parlor was very quiet, Elphaba quickly noticed. Probably because the maids weren't making the usual noise that came with their work, since the Wizard gave all of them, including Mollie, the day off.

"Here," the Wizard said, carrying Elphaba to the decorated Lurlinemas tree and sat her down in front of it. "It's time to open your presents!"

"I have presents?" Elphaba asked as her father placed a box in her lap.

"Of course," the Wizard said, and then suddenly remembered what Elphaba's life was like before he discovered that she was his daughter.

Elphaba smiled as she carefully unwrapped her first gift. "Oh, Father!" she exclaimed, pulling out a beautiful emerald green scarf. "Thank you!"

The rest of the morning consisted of wrapping paper tearing, loud squealing, and lots of laughs, hugs and kisses.

In the afternoon, the Wizard went back to his office to try to finish up work that he didn't finish the day before. Elphaba was left alone in her room. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her gift for Mollie. She walked out of her room and towards Mollie's.

"Mollie?" Elphaba asked, slowly walking into Mollie's room.

Mollie turned around and saw Elphaba walking towards her, one hand searching for her, the other behind her back, hiding something. She inwardly sighed. It was Lurlinemas, for Oz's sake!

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?" she said sweetly. She practically had to force the words out of her mouth.

Elphaba followed Mollie's voice and soon found her skirt. She smiled as she revealed what she was hiding behind her back.

"I got you a present," Elphaba said shyly.

"Miss Elphaba!" Mollie smiled, taking the wrapped gift from the princess and holding it. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Open it!" Elphaba exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"As you wish," Mollie said, carefully pulling the paper from the box. When she opened the box, she saw a new pair of emerald green working flats.

"I heard your feet were bothering you, so I got you a new pair of shoes," Elphaba said. "Do you like them?"

"I love them!" Mollie exclaimed, gently wrapping her arms around Elphaba's small body. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Elphaba smiled, giving Mollie a quick hug before turning on her heels and walking back to her room.

* * *

**Did you all notice the changed summary? I thought it made better sense with the way this story is headed. *Crackles like Elphaba* Okay, now, I created a poll about which Elphaba has the best facial expressions; Lindsay Mendez or Willemijn Verkaik. I love both of them; Willemijn was my first Elphaba, and I saw and met Lindsay on my birthday. I just want to know your opinions. Thanks and happy holidays!**


	7. A Blissful State of Pleasant

Lurlinemas came and went. The snow had melted, giving way to the beautiful springtime flowers. Elphaba was sitting at her father's feet with Victoria in her lap. She was absent-mindedly stroking the kitten's white fur, her mind elsewhere. She had heard from the maids that the snow melted and the spring flowers were coming out again.

"Father?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Fabala?" the Wizard asked, putting his paper down.

"C-Can we go outside?"

The Wizard tilted his head to the side, wondering why Elphaba wanted to go outside. He looked out the window. The sun was shinning and multicolored flowers adorned the garden.

"Of course, Fabala," the Wizard smiled, putting his paper down and lifting his six-year-old daughter into his arms. Victoria decided to remain inside and take a kitten nap.

Elphaba smiled as her father carried her outside. She felt the sun's warm rays on her face and the gentle breeze whipping through her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. After a few minutes, Elphaba gently squirmed in her father's arms. The Wizard quickly put Elphaba down, wondering what she was going to do. Elphaba slowly began to walk forward, her arms stretched out in front of her. The Wizard followed close behind her. He watched with a smile as Elphaba slowly walked through the tall, green grass.

"Father?" she asked after a while, worried that her father had left her.

"I'm right here, Fabala," her father answered from right behind her.

Elphaba nodded as she continued to walk forward. She started to quicken her pace. Her pace quickened to a speed walk, and then to a skip. She giggled as she felt the wind thread through her hair, making it flow behind her like a waterfall. She felt so free. She never felt freer in her life. She was no longer confined to her room, or indoors. She could roam freely. She had a whole new life ahead of her, and she didn't want to miss a single second of it.

Elphaba stopped skipping to allow her father to catch up with her. By the time he reached her, he was breathing hard. Elphaba could tell that he had been running to keep up with her.

When the Wizard finally caught his breath, he saw Elphaba yawn, her tiny, emerald green fist covering her mouth.

"I think it's high time we returned inside," he said, picking up Elphaba and walking back inside.

Elphaba nodded sleepily as she rested her head on the Wizard's shoulder. Her eyes fought to stay open. Loosing the battle, her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out.

* * *

As the time for flowers and sunshine came, so did Elphaba's birthday. The Wizard was reading an old note from Melena. She wrote it to him before she died. It was about Elphaba. The letter didn't say anything about Elphaba being green. All it said was that she finally had her baby. It was a healthy girl named Elphaba. The Wizard suddenly noticed her date of birth.

_May 23_

That was a week from now. Elphaba's first birthday in the palace, and the Wizard was determined to make it special. He folded up the note and placed it in his pocket. Sighing, he stood up and went to find Elphaba. He looked in her room. She wasn't there. He looked in the parlor. She wasn't there, either. He checked in the kitchen, for her knew Elphaba loved to sneak in there and take a few cookies before diner. The emerald princess was nowhere to be found.

"Fabala!" he called, his voice echoing down the hallways of the palace. "Where are you?"

He didn't get a response. Only one thought crashed through his head. _Something happened to Elphaba!_ His mind racing, he rushed outside, calling her name.

"Father?" a small voice said.

"Elphaba? Where are you?" the Wizard called back, his eyes scanning the gardens for his daughter.

"Up here!" Elphaba called back. Her voice led him to a tree. The Wizard looked up. Sitting on the second branch from the ground, was Elphaba.

"Fabala, what are you doing up there?" the Wizard asked, the fear and concern not disappearing from his voice.

"Climbing a tree," Elphaba answered proudly.

"Here," the Wizard said, taking Elphaba and lifting her out of the tree.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, confused on why her father wasn't proud of her accomplishment.

"Shh," the Wizard whispered, carrying Elphaba back into the palace.

"No, Father!" Elphaba cried, trying to twist out of his arms.

The Wizard gripped Elphaba tighter. He just discovered that he had a daughter. He had to do his best to protect Elphaba. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He knew she couldn't see, and that meant he had to keep an extra close eye on her and make sure she didn't do anything dangerous, for example, climbing trees.

"Father!" Elphaba cried, her voice rising.

"Fabala," the Wizard said, his voice stern, yet calm. "No more trees."

"But –"

"It's too dangerous."

"Fath –"

"No."

Elphaba stopped, realizing that she wasn't going to win. Why was her father babying her? She was six and three quarters, for Oz sakes! That's, like, practically almost seven! She wasn't a baby anymore.

"Okay," she whispered.

The Wizard placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Elphaba forever, but at least she was safe now.

* * *

Elphaba's birthday finally came. The palace was in a state of disarray, trying to make everything perfect for the young princess. Elphaba woke up to the soft sounds of shoes running across the floor, dishes clanking together and orders being given. It sounded a lot like the day Fiyero and Galinda came.

Elphaba closed her eyes as she remembered her friends. It had been a few months since she left Munchkinland behind. She hadn't heard from them since then. She missed them. They were the only friends she ever had. Biting back her tears, she climbed out of bed, put on her robe and left her room.

"That goes over there!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The cake goes in the dining room!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The presents go in the parlor. Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Yes, ma'am. Yes, ma'am. Yes, ma'am."

All of the tangled voices reached Elphaba's ears. _Why is everyone giving orders like that? _she wondered. _Lurlinemas past already_. Elphaba suddenly remembered that today was her birthday. She smiled as she walked down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Fabala," the warm voice of her father greeted her as she entered the room.

"Thank you, Father," Elphaba smiled, giggling as the Wizard kissed her cheek.

After breakfast, the Wizard took Elphaba into the parlor to open her presents. Elphaba was giddy with excitement as she opened her gifts. Her birthdays in Munchkinland were usually filled with hurt, tears, pain and loneliness. Today, she was feeling the exact opposite. She was happy. She loved her life.

As they day dragged on, the Wizard took extra time off just to be with his daughter. He smiled as he watched Elphaba play with her rocking horse, run her fingers through her new doll's hair, and just look like the happiest person in all of Oz. Her emerald green skin was glowing, reflecting what she was feeling on the inside. As evening approached, Elphaba became exhausted from the day's activities. She went to sleep for the first time since she began living at the palace without a bedtime story from her father. As the Wizard tucked Elphaba in that night, he reflected over the day.

_Elphaba was happy_, he smiled. _My daughter was happy. I made someone happy_. He gently kissed her forehead, careful not to awaken her. Elphaba stirred slightly, but her eyes remained closed. He couldn't wait for the other adventures they would have together.

* * *

**Now, I have an idea about what will happen with Elphaba when she turns 13, when Fiyero and Galinda come back. It's a major event and I can't wait to write it. But, I don't want to skip. I want to take this story slow and not rush it. What do you all think? I don't have any ideas about what happens with Elphaba from now until she turns 13. Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Quality Time

**I know. I'm updating this story like crazy! I just love writing this story so much! Now, ****_Elphaba'sGirl_**** gave me some ideas for events before I do my special chapter. So, I'm going to do some of them now, and some of them after the special chapter. I really want to type that chapter, which will be the next one. Please forgive me for skipping! I'll take it slow again after I type my special plot changing chapter! And for those of you who are wondering, I was thinking about giving Elphaba magical powers, since she is a princess, but she's not a witch. And she's not allergic to water. That will be very important in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Wizard looked at his list of errands for the day. He had to run out to the Emerald City. He wondered if he should take Elphaba with him. He didn't want to leave her at the palace, but she hadn't been outside the palace since she came to live with him. He thought for a moment. Maybe it was good for her. He walked up to her room to ask her to accompany him on his trip.

"Fabala?" he asked, knocking on her bedroom door and pushing it open. Elphaba was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no," the Wizard gasped, thinking that Elphaba was tree climbing again.

He suddenly heard the sound of a piano playing. There was only one piano, and it was in the parlor. No one in the house could play the piano, himself included. He hurried down the stairs and saw Elphaba sitting at the piano. Victoria was sitting next to the piano bench, listing to Elphaba play. Her song was beautiful, and had a very classical sound to it. Elphaba's fingers glided gracefully across the black and white keys.

_Where did she learn how to play like that?_ the Wizard wondered.

Elphaba finished her song and her hands returned to her lap. Victoria jumped onto her lap and meowed.

"Thanks, Victoria," Elphaba smiled, stroking her cat's fur.

"Fabala, where did you learn how to play like that?" the Wizard asked, entering the parlor.

Elphaba stiffened, surprised. "Father? H-How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your beautiful song," the Wizard smiled, kneeling next to the bench.

"Well… Mama used to play this song all the time. I used to watch and listen her to, and I guess I learned how to play it that way," Elphaba answered, blushing slightly.

The Wizard nodded, remembering how Melena would sit down at the piano and play after dinner. She was wonderful. The way her fingers glided across the keys, just like Elphaba's.

"Fabala, how would you like to go out with me for the day?" the Wizard asked, remembering why he was searching for Elphaba in the first place.

Elphaba's face lit up. "I would love to!"

"Great!" The Wizard took Elphaba's hand and led her up the stairs to her room, where Mollie was tidying up.

"Mollie, Elphaba will be coming into the city with me today," the Wizard said, giving Elphaba a quick kiss.

"Yes, Your Ozness," Mollie curtsied. The Wizard nodded and left, leaving Elphaba alone with Mollie.

Mollie smiled as she walked over to Elphaba's closet and pulled out a short-sleeved dark green blouse and a matching flowery skirt that went down to Elphaba's knees. She quickly helped Elphaba out of her nightgown and gave her a bath. After dressing Elphaba and brushing her hair, allowing it to flow down her back and adorning it with a sparkly emerald green headband that matched her skin tone and emerald green flats, Mollie took her hand and led her to the parlor, where the Wizard was waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" the Wizard asked, standing up and walking over to his daughter.

Elphaba nodded excitedly. She couldn't wait to spend the day with her father.

The Wizard decided not to take the carriage and walk into the city with Elphaba. Elphaba stayed close to her father's side as he led her through the busy streets of the Emerald City. She was a little nervous about being around so many people, but holding her father's hand and feeling him squeeze her's made her anxiety disappear.

After they finished all of their errands, they spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon aimlessly wandering through the city, enjoying each other's company.

As the sun was setting on the horizon, the Wizard had an idea.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, wondering why her father had turned around and starting walking in the opposite direction.

"We have to make one more stop first," he explained.

Elphaba sighed. She was exhausted from the day's activities and wished to return back to the palace.

The Wizard stopped when they reached their destination; the Emerald City Cove. The sand was a beautiful golden shade as it reflected the last of the sun's rays. The ocean was a clean and clear blue, with a hint of white as the waves crashed along the shore. They're weren't a lot of people there, since most of them had gone home or back to their hotels for the night.

"We're here," the Wizard whispered, lifting Elphaba up and taking off her shoes.

"Father, what are you doing? Where are we?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"My special surprise," he chuckled, returning Elphaba's feet to the ground.

Elphaba wiggled her toes in the warm sand. She thought for a moment. Then, her face lit up.

"We're at the Emerald City Cove?" she asked, a hopeful smile appearing on her face.

The Wizard nodded. "We are."

"I've always wanted to come here," Elphaba smiled, slowly walking forward. She stopped when she felt the ocean water on her feet. She inhaled the scent of the salty ocean water mixed with the evening air. She allowed the wind to whip through her hair. She stood still for a moment. She felt… happy. She still wasn't used to this constant feeling of happiness. She enjoyed it. She didn't know how she survived without this feeling called happiness. She suddenly forgot how tired she was and wanted to stay at the cove.

However, the Wizard remembered as soon as he saw Elphaba's small mouth open up in a yawn.

"It's time to go home now," the Wizard said, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba's face fell. "But, we can come back soon." That turned her frown upside down. She nodded as she was carried back to the palace, falling asleep as soon as they walked inside.

* * *

The next morning, while the Wizard was walking down the long hallways, he heard singing coming from Elphaba's room. Stopping in his tracks and turning around, he walked back to Elphaba's room. He slowly opened the door and saw Elphaba sitting on her bed, singing while she brushed her hair. Her muse-like voice filled the room. The Wizard sighed. As he spend more and more time with Elphaba, he began to discover how much she was like her mother. She had her piano playing skills and her beautiful voice. Elphaba looked very content as she untangled her long black hair. A single tear slid down the Wizard's cheek as he listened to Elphaba's song. Quickly wiping it away, he walked into Elphaba's room.

He stood next to Elphaba for a while, watching her in silence. Elphaba seemed oblivious to her father's presence as she finished her hair. She was wearing a dark blue jumper with a light blue blouse underneath it. Finishing her hair, Elphaba stood up and slowly walked towards her dresser. She put her hairbrush down and slid her hand across the dresser, searching for her headband. She frowned when she couldn't find it. She knew she put it down there last night…

The Wizard slowly pushed the headband in question into Elphaba's searching hand. Feeling her fingers graze her headband, she smiled as she placed it in her hair. She frowned again as she realized something; headbands can't move!

"Father?" she asked quietly.

"It's me," the Wizard said.

Elphaba stretched out her hand towards her father. The Wizard took it and pulled Elphaba into a hug.

"I love you," Elphaba whispered.

"I love you, too," the Wizard whispered back, kissing her forehead.

Elphaba melted into her father's embrace. She felt safe in his arms. She wished she could stay like that forever.

The Wizard looked down at Elphaba. She looked so fragile in his arms. He knew she would deny it if he told her, but she was like a delicate flower. A flower that he didn't want to break.

* * *

**How was that? I'm teaching myself how to play 'Defying Gravity' on the piano. I already have the first four measures down. But that song has so… many… FLATS! (It's in D flat major)**

**The next chapter will be the plot (and life) changing chapter. But on the bright side, Fiyero and Galinda are coming back. And when Fiyero comes back, you know there will be fluff. Lot and lot and LOTS of Fiyeraba fluff. Stay tuned!**


	9. The Ball

**Okay, everyone. This is it! The moment of truth! It all happens here! Just don't kill me afterwards! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Mollie walked down the long hallway to Elphaba's room. It was the princess' 13th birthday and there was to be a ball to officially announce her as Princess of Oz. It was a very big day and everyone had their roll to play. Mollie had the hardest job; she had to prepare Elphaba and make sure she stayed out of trouble.

"Princess Elphaba?" Mollie asked, knocking on her door. She slowly slid it open and peeked inside. Elphaba's bed was empty. Mollie began to panic. Where could Elphaba be? She tried to calm herself down. If someone saw her in her state of panic, they would know something's wrong. Taking a deep breath, the 23-year-old maid hurried out of Elphaba's room to find her.

"Princess?" she whispered, hoping Elphaba would hear her. She suddenly remembered something. She ran outside, holding her skirt up so she wouldn't trip. She didn't have to call Elphaba when she got outside. She saw her, sitting in a tree, dressed only in her nightgown. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her hair was in a ponytail. Her legs were swinging back and forth and she clutched the branch she was sitting on with both hands. Mollie sighed, thankful that she wouldn't die of shock that day, and walked up to Elphaba.

"Princess Elphaba, what are you doing?" Mollie asked, her voice stern, yet soft.

Hearing her maid addressing her, Elphaba jumped out of the tree, landing right in front of Mollie. Mollie let out a small, startled scream.

"Oh, Mollie," Elphaba smirked. "You and Father worry too much."

"Princess, you know your father doesn't wish for you to climb trees like… like…"

"Like the teenager he knows I am," Elphaba finished for her, raising her eyebrow.

"Nevertheless, it's dangerous," Mollie said, still taking in deep breaths.

"How so?"

"You could fall out and hurt yourself again."

"Don't all children do that at some point. Hurt themselves?" Elphaba asked, locking her hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Mollie didn't have a retort for that. She herself had fallen and scraped her knee multiple times growing up. But this was different. This was the Wizard's daughter. This was the Princess of Oz.

"Yes," she whispered. "But –"

"But what?"

"You're a princess," Mollie said gently. "You're –"

"Elphaba," the princess interrupted. "I'm Elphaba. Your average, normal, everyday girl who just so happens to be a princess."

Mollie sighed and brought her hand to her temple. This girl was going to be the death of her.

"Okay," Elphaba whispered, giving up. "Please don't tell Father."

"I won't," Mollie promised, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her back inside.

* * *

Elphaba was finally dressed for the ball. It only took two full hours, but only because Mollie had to give her feet an extra scrub, considering the fact that Elphaba walked outside and climbed a tree barefoot. Elphaba looked stunning in her emerald green ball gown with a large bow in the back. Her hair was out, but didn't have anything in it, since the Wizard would be placing a tiara in her hair. Mollie left a few minutes before to give Elphaba some time to herself. Once Elphaba sensed that she was alone, she groped to her bed and reached for her doll. She still had the doll Galinda gave her all those years ago. She still slept with it. It brought her comfort when she missed her friends. She sat on the bed and held her doll close. She suddenly felt something climbing onto her lap.

"Hello, Victoria," she giggled, placing her doll next to her and stroking the cat's fur. The four-year-old cat purred in Elphaba's lap. She turned over to allow Elphaba to pet her stomach. Elphaba obliged and stroked Victoria's stomach, forgetting all her cares and worries.

"Princess?" Mollie said, knocking on Elphaba's door. "You're father wishes to speak with you in his office."

"Okay," Elphaba said, standing up and walking towards her door, with Victoria at her heels.

She slowly walked down the stairs and into her father's office.

"You wanted to speak with me, Father?" Elphaba asked, standing in the doorway. The Wizard looked up and took off his reading glasses.

"Yes, Elphaba," the Wizard said, taking her hand. He gasped when he saw a scar running down the middle of her hand. "Fabala, when did you get this?"

Elphaba quickly pulled her hand away. She softly rubbed her hand where the scar was. She received it when she fell out of a tree the week before. She had hoped her father wouldn't notice. "I…I…"

"You've been climbing trees, haven't you?" the Wizard asked, his rage turning into concern.

Elphaba hung her head. She was in trouble now! "M-Mollie said it wasn't that big."

"Fabala, that's not the point!"

"Father, I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I know you're not, sweetie. I just want to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Dangers."

Elphaba bit her lip. She wasn't helpless. She wasn't a baby. She just wished her father would treat her… normally. "Father –"

"Elphaba, you need to promise me that you won't climb any more trees."

"But, Father –"

"No buts."

"Father –"

"Promise me!"

Elphaba opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. "Okay. I promise," she whispered.

The Wizard took her hand, but Elphaba gently pulled away. She was upset with him, and he couldn't blame her.

"Fabala," he whispered.

Elphaba looked up slightly. The Wizard looked at his daughter. She was growing up, but she still had her childlike innocence. Her skin was glowing with a youthful glow. There was so much about the world she didn't know. So much he didn't have the heart to expose her to. He couldn't help but feel that he was part of the reason she was blind. If he had just gone back to Melena after Elphaba was born and claimed her as his daughter, all of this could have been avoided. Elphaba would still be able to see and would have grown up the way she was supposed to.

"Here," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. "Cook, a bowl of ice cream please."

"Right away, Your Ozness," Cook said, taking out the chocolate ice cream, Elphaba's favorite.

Elphaba smiled. Her father didn't usually allow her to have ice cream before dinner. After all, it was her birthday.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the Wizard exclaimed, reaching into his pocket as Cook handed Elphaba the bowl of ice cream.

"Yes, Father?" Elphaba asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down, spooning the ice cream into her mouth.

"I have a surprise for you."

Elphaba leaned forward and placed the bowl on the table. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday, Fabala," the Wizard smiled, handing Elphaba a small box.

"Oh, Father!" Elphaba smiled, carefully opening the box. She carefully pulled out a shiny silver necklace with an 'E' on it. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Elphaba," the Wizard smiled, taking the necklace from her and putting it around her neck. "You are all ready for the ball this evening."

Elphaba smiled. For a moment, she forgot why she was upset with her father. She felt normal. She loved it.

* * *

Fiyero and his parents were nearing the Emerald City Palace.

"I can't wait to see Elphaba again," Fiyero said, looking out the window.

"Fiyero, she's the princess of Oz now," the king said. "She might have changed."

"I still can't wait to see her again," Fiyero said, shaking all thoughts of Elphaba changing from his mind. "I've missed her."

"I'm sure she's missed you, too," the Queen smiled.

The royal family of the Vinkus finally arrived at the Emerald City Palace.

"Welcome!" the Wizard smiled, shaking hands with the King and Queen.

"Thank you, Your Ozness," they bowed. Fiyero bowed too, then tried to look past the Wizard to see Elphaba.

"She's in her room. It's the second door on the right. You may go up and see her," the Wizard chuckled.

"Thank you, You Ozness," Fiyero said, bowing once more before bolting up the stairs to Elphaba room.

He slowly and soundlessly opened her door and slipped in. He saw her sitting on her bed in her emerald green ball gown. She looked exactly the same, only older. Her hair had gotten longer, and she had gotten prettier, which, until today, Fiyero would have thought impossible.

He tiptoed over to her bed, determined to make his presence unknown to her. He studied her for a moment before sitting down on the bed next to her.

Elphaba jumped, startled by her bed sinking. She slid off her bed and moved away. Fiyero followed her and took her hand. Elphaba pulled away.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice sounding soft and scared. Her body was shaking. Fiyero felt bad for scaring her.

Fiyero took her hand again and brought it to his face. Elphaba stopped shaking when she felt her hand on Fiyero's cheek. Her fingers gracefully danced along his features, starting with his cheek, forehead, nose and then chin.

"Who are you?" she asked again, removing her hand.

Fiyero was about to answer when his nose started to itch. Unable to stop himself, he let out a sneeze.

"Fiyero?" she asked hopefully. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Elphaba," Fiyero said, smiling to himself. This was exactly what happened when they first met.

"Oh, Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed, throwing her arms around the prince. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Fae," Fiyero whispered.

"Fae?" Elphaba asked, gently pulling away. "That's new."

"Well, Elphie sounds too… perky and… Galinda-like. Fae sounds more… me."

"I like it," Elphaba said, brushing her hair away from her face.

Fiyero laughed. "You haven't changed one bit."

Elphaba brought her hand to his face again. "Neither have you."

"Elphaba, it's time," the Wizard said, coming into the room.

Elphaba nodded. Fiyero kissed her hand. "I'll see you downstairs," and with that, he left the room.

Elphaba smiled as the Wizard took her arm and walked with her to the ballroom.

"And now, presenting, His Royal Ozness and Princess Elphaba," the announcer said as the ballroom doors opened, revealing the Wizard in his green suit and Elphaba. Everyone clapped as they entered the ballroom together. Elphaba squeezed her father's hand, nervous about the night. The Wizard squeezed back, reassuring her that everything would be okay.

After the formal introductions were made, Fiyero made his way back to Elphaba.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked, bowing before Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded as she took Fiyero's hand. "You may."

As soon as she was out of earshot from her father, Elphaba let out a sigh. "That was terrifying."

"You did well," Fiyero smiled, beginning to lead her in a waltz.

After the dancing was over, everyone quieted down for the Crowning of the Princess. Fiyero led Elphaba back to her father, who gently took her hand. Elphaba knelt before her father, just like they practiced multiple times.

"I now present, Princess Elphaba of Oz!" the Wizard said, placing the tiara in Elphaba's hair. Everyone cheered as Elphaba stood up again, a big smile on her face. She turned towards the crowd and curtsied. Fiyero took her hand again and led her to where the other children started a little group.

"Congratulations, Princess Elphaba," a young boy about her age said, bowing deeply at the waist.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled.

"ELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a high-pitched voice shrilled.

"Oh no," Elphaba whispered, recognizing the voice.

A young girl, who looked like a walking cream puff in a pink ball gown, ran towards the princess and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she said, tightening her grip around Elphaba.

"Oz, Galinda, volume!" Fiyero admonished.

"Shut up, Fifi! Can't you see I'm busy hugging my bestest friend of all time, whom I haven't seen in," Galinda counted on her fingers, "seven years!?"

"I've missed you too, Galinda," Elphaba said, returning the hug.

"OHMYOZ! This is so exciting! You're officially a princess. How does it feel?" Galinda asked, taking Elphaba's hands in her white-gloved ones.

"The same," Elphaba shrugged.

"Well, that's only because you've been an official princess for only two minutes. That'll change!" Galinda said.

"Whatever you say," Elphaba laughed. Soon, the sound of wheels reached her ears.

"Hello, Princess Elphaba. My name is Nessarose. I'm the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter," a shy voice said.

Elphaba forced a smile onto her face and turned around. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Nessarose."

"Nessa, please," Nessa blushed.

"Nessa," Elphaba smiled. She knew that Nessarose was too young to remember that Elphaba was really her sister. She preferred not to connect herself to Frex in any way. However, she missed her sister dearly.

"Alright, children, it's time to return home," the Wizard said, escorting their parents back into the room.

"Can Fifi and I stay? We haven't seen Elphie in seven years!" Galinda begged, clinging to Elphaba's arm.

"Please?" Elphaba asked, not wanting to depart from her friends so soon.

The Wizard looked at their parents, who nodded. "Yes, you two may stay. Miss Nessarose will be staying as well."

Four faces lit up. "Elphaba, please show our guests to their rooms," the Wizard instructed.

"Yes, Father. Come on!" Elphaba exclaimed, tugging at Galinda's arm as she led them up the stairs.

* * *

Everyone was peacefully asleep after the long evening. Elphaba was curled up in her bed, Victoria sleeping at her feet. She heard the window open, but didn't pay it much attention, thinking it was Mollie.

"Mollie, please close the windows," Elphaba muttered, turning over in her bed. But it wasn't Mollie.

Elphaba heard heavy footsteps and sat up in her bed. Mollie's footsteps weren't that heavy.

"Mollie?" Elphaba asked, turning her head. She suddenly felt someone's hand over her mouth and she was pulled from her bed.

Victoria opened her eyes. Before she could reach Elphaba, the princess was dragged out the window and vanished from sight.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	10. Secrets Kept Secrets

**Okay, okay, let's not break out the Nia Hunters just yet! Also, there's a ****_So Random_**** reference in this chapter. I will write a special one-shot with the prompt of your choice to the first person to review the correct reference. Enjoy and good luck!**

* * *

The next morning, the Wizard went to check up on Elphaba. When he got into the room, he saw Elphaba's empty bed.

"No," he whispered. "She promised me no more trees."

He turned to leave the room when a note on Elphaba's desk caught his attention. He took the note and read it, sharply inhaling. There, written in neat cursive and red ink were the words:

_I have your daughter._

Elphaba was kidnapped! Thrown into a state of panic, he screamed for the guards.

"Yes, Your Ozness?" two guards asked, holding up their spears at attention and trying to contain their yawns.

"The princess has been kidnapped. I want you to sent an urgent message throughout Oz. Anyone with information on her whereabouts is to report it immediately."

"Yes, sir!" the guards saluted, running out the room.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Galinda asked, running into the room with Fiyero and Nessa right behind her. She walked up to the Wizard and read the note in his hands.

"Elphie's been kidnapped?" Galinda asked, looking up at the Wizard with her large, blue eyes.

The Wizard slowly nodded. He walked out of the room to his office. He needed to think of a way to save Elphaba. He didn't know who the note was from, or where they were keeping Elphaba. He had to think. Where would Elphaba be?

* * *

"Everyone with information on the princess' whereabouts is to report it immediately to an Emerald City guard, or be severely punished!" the Emerald City guards announced all over Oz. The princess could be anywhere, and they had to make sure they covered all parts of Oz. Everyone became a lookout for the princess. She was green, for Oz sakes! How hard could it be to find one green girl? They covered all parts of Oz, all right. But the princess wasn't there.

* * *

The Wizard was sitting at his desk, with the King and Queen of the Vinkus, the Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin, and Frex standing around him.

"We need to find her," the Wizard said, choking back a sob.

"Where could she be?" the King asked.

"She could be anywhere," Frex said.

"Do you know where she is?" the Wizard asked, giving Frex a harsh look.

"Me?" Frex asked, pointing to himself. "No."

"You're not the one who kidnapped her?"

"No!" Frex said, shocked that the Wizard would make such an accusation.

"You were horrible to her!"

Frex didn't have a retort for that. "I didn't kidnap Elphaba. As a matter of fact, I'm going to help you search for her."

"What?" the whole room asked.

"I am. Would I volunteer if I'm the one who kidnapped Elphaba?"

"You would lead us away from her," the Wizard said, standing up and looked out the window, locking his hands behind his back.

"Why do I even bother?" Frex asked, storming out the room.

"We'll give you some time to think," the Queen said, motioning for everyone to leave the room. As they were leaving, Victoria walked in. The Wizard didn't notice her until she jumped onto his desk.

"Oh, Victoria, what am I going to do?" he asked the cat, stroking her fur. He pulled his hand away and dissolved into a fit of sobs.

"Oscar."

The Wizard looked up, trying to figure out who said his name. All he saw was Victoria, standing on his desk.

He turned away, his gaze returning to the gardens.

"Oscar!"

He turned around and saw Victoria looking directly into his eyes. It was kind of creepy, to tell you the truth.

"V-Victoria? W-Was that you?" the Wizard asked, approaching the cat (Cat?).

"Yes. Well, maybe I should start off by saying that my real name's not Victoria," the Cat said.

"T-Then what's your real name?" the Wizard asked.

"Melena."

The Wizard fainted. A few minutes later, he woke up with something soft hitting his cheek and something wet and slobbery on his nose.

"Oscar? OSCAR! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN! WE NEED TO RESCUE OUR DAUGHTER! WAKE UP!"

The Wizard opened his eyes and sat up. "M-Melena? Is it really you?"

"Maybe you'll remember this… Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty," the Cat sang.

"I-It is you," the Wizard gasped. "B-But, how are you here. I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Melena asked. The Wizard nodded. "Well… this is complicated. You see… I'm… I was reincarnated into a cat to watch over Elphaba. After I died, I became her guardian angel."

"So… it was you all along?" the Wizard asked.

"Of course!" Melena said. The Wizard thought he saw a small smile curl on the ends of her mouth.

"Do you know who took Elphaba?" the Wizard asked her, hope tangled in his voice.

Melena shook her head. "I know just about as much as you do. All I saw was a hooded figure."

* * *

Elphaba and her kidnapper appeared in a thick poof of smoke somewhere outside of Oz.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Elphaba shouted, struggling to escape the hard grasp of her kidnapper's hands.

"Silence, you brat!" the kidnapper snarled. It sounded like a… woman.

Elphaba continued to struggle as she was dragged into a tower. The woman picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, she took a right, then a left, then another right, and then threw Elphaba into a room.

"You are to remain here! If you even _think_ about escaping, I will kill everyone you love and care about. One. By. One. Starting with your father!" she hissed.

"Don't you dare harm my father!" Elphaba shouted, turning back to the voice. "And you never answered my question! Who are you?"

She didn't get a reply. Instead, the door slammed, its sound echoing throughout the tower. Elphaba fell silent. She didn't know where she was or what was going to happen to her. She started to hyperventilate. She tried to calm herself down. It took a while, but she finally did. Taking a final deep breath, she reached out her hands and slowly walked towards the wall. She stopped when her finger's lightly touched it. She ran her hand up and down, feeling the cold, hard, rigid stone. She continued to slid her hand against the wall, turning at the corner where the two walls met, and continued walking until the texture of the wall changed. It was no longer the rigid stone, but a smooth metal. She moved her hand down, feeling for the doorknob, but she couldn't find it. She stopped herself, remembering the person's last words to her.

_If you even think about escaping, I will kill everyone you love and care about. One. By. One. Starting with your father!_

She stepped back. She didn't want her father to get hurt. He was probably searching for her right now. She suddenly felt very tired. It was probably still early in the morning. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards the other side of the room, searching for the bed. She found a small cot that she suspected was going to be her bed for… however long she was going to be there.

_Father, help me. Please!_ she silently begged as she curled up on the cot and fell asleep.

* * *

"That little brat!" the woman snarled as she paced in her room. If the princess didn't cooperate, her plan would not work. Her plan to rule Oz would fail.

A soft knock interrupted her internal rant. With a flick of her wrist, the door opened to reveal a girl of the tender age of twelve. Her shoulder length red hair framed her face as her freckles played connect-the-dots. Her maid's uniform was neatly pressed and fit her body perfectly. Her hands were neatly folded in front of her as she waited for the woman to speak to her.

"What do you want, Monkey?" the woman hissed.

_Monqué_, the girl thought. _My name's Monqué._

"Why so quiet?" the woman smirked, taking a seat behind her desk.

The girl clenched and unclenched her fists, barring her teeth.

"Oh, forgot," the woman lied.

Monqué frowned as she remembered what the woman had done to her. A few months ago, she had learned of the woman's plan to overthrow the Wizard. She threatened to tell everyone of the evil plan and stop her. In an attempt to stop her, the witch casted a spell on her and muted her. If she ever tried to tell anyone of her plan or kill her, she would die.

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful," the woman said. She snapped her fingers and a piece of bread and a glass of water appeared in her hands. "Take this to our pris– guest. We can't have her dying on us, now can we?" she asked, handing the girl the food.

With a quick nod, Monqué left the room. A guard appeared in her place.

"Everything is going according to plan, Madame Morrible," the guard saluted her.

"Excellent," Morrible smiled.

* * *

Elphaba heard the door open and sat up. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

She didn't get a reply. The footsteps grew louder and louder until the stopped directly in front of her.

"Oh for Lurline's sake, just tell me who you are! I can't see, so the least you can do is tell me your name!" the princess yelled.

_Well, if she's going to be so rude, she doesn't have to get this food,_ Monqué thought, then remembered Morrible's orders. She didn't want to endure the punishment for disobeying her orders.

Exhaling, she slowly kneeled before the princess. Placing the bread and water behind her back, she took the princess' hand. Elphaba slapped her hand and pulled away.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she snarled.

_She must think I'm the one who kidnapped her. I'm her age, so maybe that will make her soften up,_ Monqué thought, rubbing her sore hand. She took Elphaba's hand again and brought it to her face. Surprisingly, Elphaba didn't slap her or pull away. The princess' expression softened as her fingers explored the girl's face. She lowered her hand, her fingers grazing Monqué's dress. It felt like the same material Mollie's dress was made of. The girl was a maid. Not the person who kidnapped her.

"Y-You're a… maid?" Elphaba asked, her hand still on Monqué's skirt.

Monqué took Elphaba's hand, brought it to her face and nodded. _Yes._

"Why aren't you speaking?" Elphaba questioned.

The girl just shook her head. _No._

"No what? No you can't, or no you won't?"

Monqué held Elphaba's hand, palm facing up. Using her pointer finger, she slowly wrote the letters _C-A-N-T_ on Elphaba's hand.

"Oh," Elphaba whispered. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you. Will you tell me your name?"

_M-O-N-Q-U-É_, Monqué spelt into her hand.

"Monkey?" Elphaba asked, a confused look on her face.

_Close enough_, Monqué thought. She didn't have time to give a lesson on how to pronounce her name. Remembering her orders, she reached behind her and placed the bread and glass of water into Elphaba's hands.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, taking a sip of water.

Monqué stayed until Elphaba finished her meal, if you could call it that. She left some of the water in the glass for later.

"So, how old are you?" Elphaba asked, reaching her hand out to the maid.

_12_, Monqué wrote.

Elphaba smiled. They were almost the same age. "D-Do you know what the woman who kidnapped me is planning to do?"

Monqué hesitated for a while. She brought Elphaba's hand to her face and shook her head. _No_.

"You're lying," Elphaba whispered.

Another head shake. _No._

"Yes, you are! I'm blind, not stupid!" Elphaba said, violently pulling her hand pack and slapping Monqué's cheek. "Go away! Get out of here! Monkey!" she yelled, using the girl's name as an insult.

_So much for making a friend out of her!_ Monqué thought. She quickly grabbed the glass of water and threw it at Elphaba's face, causing Elphaba to scream.

Monqué stuck her tongue out at her. She just threw water at the Princess of Oz, but she was too angry to register what she had just done. She bolted out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Elphaba wiped her eyes, shocked by what the girl just did to her. She brought her legs to her chest and cried. _Father, please hurry!_

* * *

**Did you all catch the ****_So Random_**** reference? Special one-shot with the prompt of your choice if you're the first one to review with the correct reference. Reviews are much appreciated, as always. Stay Wicked, my friends!**


	11. To The Rescue

**Okay, I know you're all dying to hear the answer, so I'm gonna tell you. The winner of the writing prompt is… ****_Moreanswers24_****! YEA! Congratulations! Monqué was the reference! And, I know I said the show was ****_So Random_****, but the actual show is called ****_Sonny With a Chance_****. I'm sorry! It's an old Disney Channel show (With Demi Lovato). After she left, the show changed its name to ****_So Random_****. It's a show within a show. It was really funny. They did this Wizard of Oz skit in Season 1 Episode 7 "Poll'd Apart", and that's where the name Monqué comes from.**

* * *

"We can't just sit here!" Galinda exclaimed, pacing in her room.

"What else can we do?" Fiyero asked.

"We have to follow them!" Galinda said like it was obvious.

"We can't do that!" Nessa protested.

"Why not?"

"We're just kids!"

"We're teenagers!" Galinda said, gesturing to herself and Fiyero.

"You know what I mean!"

"Nessa's right," Fiyero whispered. "There's nothing we can do."

"There is something. I refuse to sit here and do nothing while Elphie is Oz-knows-where. She could be dying!"

"Let's not overreact, Glin."

"I'm not overreacting! Now, if I'm going to save Elphie, I'm going to need some help. Are you two in or out?"

_Do we really have a choice?_ Fiyero thought. "I'm in."

"Me too," Nessa agreed.

Galinda smiled. She always got what she wanted. "Good! Start packing! We leave first thing in the morning!"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Nessa asked as she wheeled out of the room.

"A whole lot of trouble," Fiyero answered.

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on her cot, her legs still pulled up against her chest. Her head was buried into her knees, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She heard the door open and she stiffened. She heard small footsteps coming towards her.

_Monkey's back_, Elphaba thought as she sat up.

She heard Monqué place something made of glass, probably a plate and glass of water, on the cold, stone floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered. "I shouldn't have slapped you. Can you forgive me?" Slowly, she reached out her hand, hoping Monqué would take it.

Monqué hesitated. Even when she was cold, hungry and alone, Elphaba still conducted herself as the princess she was. She didn't have a reason to apologize. Monqué knew that she should be the one apologizing. She's the one who lied to the princess and splashed water on her face. Deciding to forgive her, Monqué grasped Elphaba's hand and squeezed it.

Elphaba smiled. "Does this mean we're friends again?"

Monqué brought the princess' hand to her cheek and nodded. _Yes._

Elphaba's smile grew. Monqué took Elphaba's hand away from her face and wrote, _Sorry_, in her hand.

"What for?" Elphaba asked.

_Lying._

"Don't worry about it," Elphaba said, shaking her head. "I know you're scared of Morrible, too. Is she the reason you… can't talk?"

_Yes._

"Oh," Elphaba whispered, pulling her hand away and hugging her knees. She turned away and buried her head in her knees again. "I miss my father," she whispered, more to herself than to Monqué.

Monqué sighed. She missed her family too. She came from a very poor family and was forced to work as a maid to Madame Morrible to help her family earn enough money to pay off their debts. She hated it, but it put money in her parents' pockets to pay off the debts and put food on their table. She cared very much for her parents and her little sister, Janie. She had to do this for her.

_I'm sorry_, Monqué thought, giving Elphaba a look of pity. Elphaba wiped a stray tear from her eye. She couldn't cry. Not know. She couldn't show any weakness. She had to stay strong.

Monqué couldn't take it anymore. She quickly wrapped Elphaba in a hug. She gently wiped stray hairs away from her face. She remembered how she would do this to Janie. Her little sister had a fear of thunderstorms. Monqué would go into her room and stay with her until she stopped crying. And that's exactly what she did with Elphaba.

* * *

Galinda finished packing her bag that night. Her bag was small for traveling. She had apples, lots of water and a change of clothes. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Her choice of clothing gave her a very outdoorsy look.

"Galinda?" Fiyero asked, knocking on her door.

"Fifi!" Galinda smiled. "Are you done packing?"

Fiyero nodded.

"Hey," Nessa smiled, wheeling into the room. "Galinda, I know I'm probably going to regret asking this, but… do you have a plan."

"Of course I have a plan!" Galinda huffed. "Do you think I would actually drag you into this without a plan?"

"Yes," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Tigelaar!" Galinda scowled.

"Well, now would be a great time to hear your plan," Nessa said, crossing her arms.

"Well, since all of Oz is searching for her and no one has seen her yet, maybe she's not in Oz," Galinda explained.

"You don't think…" Fiyero asked.

"Yes," Galinda whispered. "The Badlands."

"T-The B-Badlands?" Nessa gulped.

Galinda nodded. "That's the only place they haven't checked."

"And I'm guessing you're the one who signed us up to check the Badlands?" Fiyero asked.

"Yup!" Galinda said, throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"How are we going to get there? We can't take a carriage," Nessa said.

"Of course not. We're going to walk."

"WALK!?" Fiyero and Nessa shouted.

Galinda nodded, then brought her finger to her lips. "Go on. Get a good night's sleep. Because tomorrow morning, we're gonna to find Elphie.

* * *

"Elphaba!" the Wizard shouted. They were almost at the border between Oz and the Badlands. Elphaba was still nowhere to be found.

"We're almost at the border," Frex said. "Maybe we should turn back and –"

"Turn back?" the Wizard asked, stopping his horse and glaring at Frex. "Turn back? TURN BACK?! This is my daughter you're talking about and you want to TURN BACK?!"

"I merely meant –"

"I know exactly what you meant! I knew you were the one to kidnap Elphaba! Tell me where she is right now or I'll –"

"Oscar!" Melena interrupted. "This is not solving anything!"

The Wizard took a deep breath. "You're right, Melena."

"Did that cat just… talk?" the Queen asked, giving Melena a look.

Melena nodded. "I did. But that's not important right now."

"Right…" the Queen said, deciding to ask more questions later.

"Should we stop now?" the King asked. "We're almost at the border."

"We can't stop now. Elphaba is still missing," the Wizard said, continuing forward.

"You don't think she could be in the Badlands, do you?" Frex asked.

The Wizard thought for a moment. "S-She could be. The guards couldn't find her in Oz."

"Okay, then. "Let's search the Badlands," the Duke said, urging his horse forward.

"We're coming Elphaba," the Wizard whispered, following Frex to the Badlands.

"Wait, I just realized something!" Frex exclaimed.

"What now?" the Wizard asked, obviously irritated.

"Who's watching the children?"

* * *

Early the next morning, Fiyero, Galinda and Nessa snuck out of the palace and were on their way to the Badlands.

"How do you read this map?" Galinda asked, holding the map upside down.

"Here," Fiyero said, turning the map the correct way for her.

"Thanks," Galinda whispered. "Well, according the map, we go that way," she said, pointing to the right.

"Let's go," Fiyero said, stepping behind Nessa's wheelchair and pushing her.

After a few long hours of walking, they came across a tower.

"You think Fae's in there?" Fiyero asked, stretching his neck to see the top of the tower.

"I think so. It's the only building we've seen in a few hours," Nessa said.

"Elphie's in there. Now, how are we gonna get in there?" Galinda said, folding up the map and placing it back in her bag.

They searched around the tower until they found a hidden doorway covered with bushes.

"Perfect," Galinda smiled, pushing the bushes out of the way and pushing the door open. "That was easy."

"A little too easy," Fiyero muttered, pushing Nessa through the doorway.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered as they walked through the dark passageway.

"Where could she be?" Nessa asked. "It's so dark in here. I can't see a thing."

"Wait," Fiyero said, pulling a flashlight out of his bag. "This might help."

"Thanks," Nessa said, smiling as Fiyero turned the flashlight on.

"Look!" Galinda exclaimed, pointing to a staircase. "Maybe she's up there."

Galinda started to run up the stairs. Fiyero decided to stay with Nessa.

Galinda reached the top of the stairs when she saw a maid walking towards her. Frantically searching for a place to hide, she dashed around the corner. When the maid was gone, Galinda emerged from her hiding spot and continued to search for Elphaba. She suddenly came across an ajar door and peeked inside.

"Elphie?" she whispered, seeing a young girl sitting on a cot.

"Galinda?" the girl whispered back, turning her head.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried, running into the room and wrapping her arms around the emerald princess.

"Oh, Galinda," Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I've missed you so much. Wait… what are you doing? How did you get here? Do you know where my father is?

"Well, one, we're here to rescue you. And we sort of… maybe… ran away. I don't know where your father is. He's probably on his way here right now."

"Y-You ran away?" Elphaba asked, pulling away.

"It was either that, or sit at the palace not knowing if you were dead or alive," Galinda protested.

"And you said 'we' before," Elphaba noticed.

"Oh, yes. We. Fiyero and Nessa are –" A scream interrupted Galinda sentence. It sounded like Nessa and Fiyero. Something happened to them.

"What was that?" Elphaba said, stiffening.

"Fiyero and Nessa are downstairs," Galinda finished.

"Oh no," Elphaba gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "She has them."

"Who has them?" Galinda asked.

The door slammed open and both girls screamed. Morrible entered the room, a murderous look on her face.

"Ah, Miss Galinda, how nice of you to come and try to rescue your friend. Unfortunately, no one will be rescued today," Morrible hissed. She grabbed Galinda arm and pulled her to her feet, causing Galinda to release a scream worthy of a horror movie.

"No! Galinda!" Elphaba shouted, reaching for Galinda arm, but it was too late. Galinda was being dragged out of the room, protesting and screaming.

* * *

**My first update of the New Year. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are most appreciated.**


	12. In Need of Rescuing

**I know. I'm SO evil with all the cliffies. But I can't help it. It leaves room for inspiration. Cliffies (and reviews because of the cliffies) are the cure for writer's block.**

* * *

Elphaba tossed and turned on her cot as a nightmare took hold of her mind.

_"Elphie!" Galinda cried._

_"Galinda!" Elphaba called, groping in the darkness for her friend._

_"Help me!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Here!"_

_"Here where?"_

_"Fae!" Fiyero voice called. "Save us!"_

_"Fiyero, Nessa, Galinda, where are you?" _

_"It's too late now, dearie," the acidic voice of Morrible hissed in her left ear, making her shudder._

_"What have you done to them?" Elphaba asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice._

_"Fabala!" her father called._

_"Father!" Elphaba cried, following the voice. "Father, where are you?"_

_No answer._

_"Father?" Elphaba tried again._

_Still no answer._

_Elphaba kept walking forward until she tripped over something. Pushing herself to her knees, she slowly reached out her hand and felt someone's leg. Her hand slid to their stomach and then to their face. Her fingers gently traced the person's face as she tried to figure out who it was. Her fingers danced along the sharp features, from the cheek, to the forehead, then over the eyes and down to the chin._

_She knew that face, didn't she? It was of someone she knew. Someone she loved._

_"Father?" she whispered. She realized that he father wasn't breathing and his eyes were closed. "Father? Father! FATHER!"_

Elphaba's eyes snapped open. She felt the cot beneath her and realized she was just dreaming. Her father was still alive. She could still hear the faint screams and protests of Galinda in her mind and started to cry again.

* * *

"Let me go this instant!" Galinda screamed, struggling to free her hand from Morrible's grasp.

"Shut up, you brat!" Morrible hissed.

"How dare you talk to me with such disrespectation! Do you know who I am?"

"I said shut up!" Morrible shouted, throwing Galinda into a cell in the dungeon and leaving.

"G-Galinda?" a small voice asked. Galinda looked up to see Nessa, sitting her wheelchair a few feet away from her. She was wrapped in Fiyero's arms, her tiny body shivering from the cold.

"Are you alright?" Galinda asked, crawling over to them.

"We're fine. She just scared us, that's all," Fiyero said.

"Did you find Elphaba?" Nessa asked.

Galinda nodded. "She's fine."

"When our parents find out about this…" Nessa muttered.

"We're in deep, _deep_ trouble," Fiyero finished for her.

Galinda sniffed. "We have to get out of here."

"How?" Nessa asked.

Galinda looked around. She saw the bars of the cell and ran towards them. She felt her hair for a pin. Finding one, she silently thanked her mother for placing extra pins in her hair the night before. Not wasting any time, she went to work trying to pick the lock.

* * *

"I have to find Galinda," Elphaba muttered to herself as she wobbled to her feet. Stretching her hands out in front of her, she felt for the door. "But first, I have to find a way out of here."

She slid her hand against the cold, stone wall, searching for the metal door. When her fingers finally detected the change in texture, she stopped. She couldn't find a way to open the door last time. Maybe you could only open the door from the outside. That would make the most sense.

Elphaba suddenly felt energy building up inside of her. It felt… weird, yet exhilarating. She stepped back, wondering what was going on. What was happening to her?

A burst of magic shot through Elphaba's fingertips. She jumped back, scared and confused. What did she just do?

After a while, she summoned the courage to walk forward and find out what happened. Instead of feeling the usual metal of the door, she felt an open gap. She had created a hole in the wall.

_Perfect_, Elphaba thought, though happy to finally be out of the room. _Now Morrible will never know I escaped._ She shook that thought from her mind as she tried to think of where Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa might be.

_Galinda, where are you?_ Elphaba thought.

_Elphie?_ a voice asked in her head. It sounded a lot like Galinda. _Elphie, is that you?_

_Yes, where are you?_

_We're in the dungeon!_

_Where's the dungeon?_

_Go out the door and make a left until you come to the staircase._Go down the stairs, make a right, go down another flight of stairs,_ make a left, go all the way down the hall and the door's leading to the dungeon is right there. Sweet Oz, how did I remember all of that? I'm so smartified!_

_Glin…_

_Wait just a clock tick, how are we even doing this? I can hear you in my head and apparently, you can hear me in your head._

_I think I…_

_Elphie, there's no time to wonder about that right now! I'll repeat my instructions again. Left to the staircase._

Elphaba nodded as she slid her hand against the wall, walking until she didn't feel the wall anymore. Instead, she felt the handrail of the stairs. She quickly walked down the steps and stopped when she reached the bottom.

_What's next?_ she asked the Galinda in her head.

_Make a right and go down the other flight of stairs_, Head-Galinda answered.

_How far is it?_

_About thirty steps._

_One… two… three…_ Elphaba counted until she got to thirty. _29… 30!_ She reached out her right hand and felt another handrail. Grasping it, she quickened her step.

_Done._

_Make a left and go all the way down the hall until you feel the door_, Galinda said. Her voice was growing louder, probably because Elphaba was getting closer.

_I'm almost there._

_You can do it, Elphie! Be careful, there are lots of cracks on the floor. It's very echoy, so just stay focused on my voice._

_Okay._

Elphaba made her way down the long hallway. After walking for about forty-five seconds, she finally felt the hard dungeon door.

_I made it._

_Push it open._

Elphaba pushed, but the door wouldn't budge. _It's… not… opening._

_Keep trying!_

_Galinda, the door won't open._

Galinda didn't respond for a while.

_Galinda?_

_I'm still here. I'm just thinking._

_There's a shock._

_None of your sarcasm today, Miss Elphaba!_

_Sorry. Did you think of another way?_

_Is there a key ring somewhere?_

Elphaba slid her hand against the wall. _I don't think so._

_I swear to Oz, when we get out of this… Elphie, are you still there?_

Elphaba had that weird feeling again. Before she could react, magic shot out from her fingertips again, creating another hole in the wall.

_Elphie? Elphie! For the love of Oz, Elphie, answer me!_ Galinda shouted in her head.

_I'm here_, Elphaba thought.

_What just happened?_

_I made a hole in the wall._

_How in Lurline's name did you do that?_

_I'll explain later,_ Elphaba said as she walked through the hole in the wall. She remembered Galinda's warning about the holes in the floor and took caution in every step she took. _Where are you?_ she thought.

"Elphie!" Galinda called. Elphaba stopped walking. Galinda's voice didn't come from her head this time. It was really her voice. She must have been really close. "Elphie!" Galinda called again. The dungeons were so echoy that it was hard for Elphaba to hear where Galinda was.

_Galinda, it's too echoy in here_, Elphaba said, bringing both her hands to her head.

_Sorry. Go to your right_, Galinda instructed.

Elphaba turned to her right, carefully making her way towards her friends.

_Left_, Galinda said.

Elphaba turned.

"Elphie!" Galinda called when Elphaba was close enough to the cell.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Wait, there's a big key ring on the wall. Keep going straight," Galinda said, motioning for Nessa and Fiyero to get ready for their prison break.

Elphaba followed Galinda's instructions and searched for the key ring.

"Higher," Galinda said.

Elphaba raised her hand and felt something metal hit her finger. The keys! She found the keys! She quickly grabbed the key ring and walked back the way she came.

Galinda saw Elphaba coming back and reached out her hand through the bars. When Elphaba's hand met Galinda's, she stopped.

"Elphie, it's me," Galinda said, noticing the scared expression on Elphaba's face.

Relief swept over Elphaba as she handed the keys to Galinda. She heard Galinda jingle the keys in the lock a few times before it opened. Galinda pushed the bars away and ran to Elphaba.

"You're alright," Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around the blonde in a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Elphie," Galinda whispered back.

"I'm fine, too," Fiyero said.

Galinda gave him a look for interrupting their moment and led Elphaba to him. Elphaba felt Fiyero's smooth, warm hand in her's and she smiled. Fiyero pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Fae," he whispered.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt," Elphaba whispered back, bringing her hand to his face.

"Are they gonna kiss?" Nessa whispered to Galinda.

"There's only one way to find out," Galinda smiled.

Galinda watched as Elphaba slid her hand down Fiyero cheek, the tips of her fingers resting right above his lips.

_Come on_, Galinda silently encouraged.

Elphaba slowly leaned forward, her fingers still on Fiyero's lips. She moved her fingers just as her lips met his.

"Yes!" Galinda squealed, then covered her mouth.

The two slowly pulled away, smiles on their faces. Fiyero brought Elphaba's hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"This is so ozmazifying!" Galinda smiled.

Nessa slipped her hand into Elphaba's and squeezed it. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you. We should probably go before Morrible –" Elphaba started.

"Elphaba?" a voice asked.

Elphaba stopped. She heard footsteps coming closer to her and she moved closer to Fiyero.

"It's okay, Fae," Fiyero whispered, stroking stray strands of hair away from her face.

"W-Who's there?" she whispered to Fiyero.

"Fabala!" the voice cried. Elphaba slowly pushed away from Fiyero. She knew that voice.

"Father?" she asked hopefully, feeling someone lift her into their arms and kiss her forehead.

"Oh, Fabala. Thank Oz you're alive!" the Wizard cried, kissing her cheek and forehead multiple times, tears of joy spilling from his eyes.

Elphaba tightened her grip around her father. "Father," she whispered into her father's shoulder.

"Momsie! Popsicle!" Galinda smiled, running to her parents.

"Papa!" Nessa smiled as Frex ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Fiyero exclaimed, running into his mother's arms.

"Well, isn't this a happy little reunion," Morrible said, standing in the doorway.

Everyone turned around and gasped at Morrible. Elphaba's eyes widened. She clung to her father for dear life. The Wizard stepped back and handed Elphaba to the King and Queen. "How dare you lay a hand on my daughter and her friends!"

"Well, Miss Elphaba seems to have forgotten my warning."

"No," Elphaba whispered.

"Let me remind you," Morrible said, snapping her fingers. The Wizard gasped and fell to the ground.

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, violently twisting in the Queen's arms.

"Shh. Elphaba," the Queen said, trying to calm her down.

Elphaba somehow managed to break free from the Queen's grasp and ran to her father, but someone pulled her back.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered.

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, crumbling in Fiyero's arms and sobbing.

* * *

***Hides from tomatoes, weapons, snowball machines and anything else out there* I'm sorry! I'm trying to steer away from the evil cliffies and just leave regular cliffies. But, for future references, this might not be the last evil cliffy. Just saying that now so I'm not in too much trouble when I leave another one.**

**The review box wants you to type in it. Can't you hear it's cute little voice saying, "Type in me. Please! Make me feel special!" And you don't want to make the poor, cute review box cry, now do you? Elphaba also wants you to review. If you don't review for me or for the review box, at least review for Elphaba.**


	13. Under New Management

Elphaba continued to sob in Fiyero's arms. Morrible left with a crackle, leaving the royal families in the dungeon.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, stroking her hair.

Elphaba's sobbing intensified. Soon, the ground began shaking and cracks appeared in the walls.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, slowly walking over to Elphaba.

"Shh," Fiyero said, trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Nessa asked, shaking in her father's arms.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling.

"It's snowing," Galinda said. "But, why?"

The peaceful snowfall soon turned into a raging blizzard as Elphaba continued to sob.

"I think Elphaba's the one causing this," Nessa said.

"Has this happened before?" the King asked Frex.

Frex shook his head. "Never."

"Fae, please try to calm down," Fiyero whispered, holding Elphaba close, trying to shield her from the snow. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and her crying and the snowstorm slowly died down.

"Shh, that's it," Fiyero cooed, rubbing circles on her back.

"W-Why is it so cold in here?" Elphaba asked, shivering in his arms.

"It's okay. Everything's fine now," the Queen whispered, brushing the snow out of Elphaba's hair.

Elphaba slowly lifted her hand and ran it through her hair. It felt cold and… wet.

"Snow?" Elphaba whispered, taking her hand down. "Was it snowing?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes."

"Where's Father?" she asked.

The room suddenly became very quiet. Everyone slowly turned their gazes to the Wizard, who was still lying motionless on the cold floor. His body somehow remained untouched from the snow.

"No," Elphaba whispered, the realization of what happened hitting her like a brick.

Fiyero quickly gathered Elphaba into his arms again, hoping that she wouldn't start sobbing again and trigger another blizzard.

Elphaba didn't cry, but another snowstorm came.

"Elphaba," Nessa whispered, wheeling over to her and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Elphie, please come back to us," Galinda whispered, hiding in her mother's arms.

"Fae, please," Fiyero begged.

Elphaba stopped crying and it stopped snowing. She was breathing hard and shivering.

"What are we going to do?" Frex asked.

"Father," Elphaba whispered into Fiyero's shoulder.

Fiyero walked Elphaba, whose face was still buried in his shoulder, over to her father's body. They slowly knelt down next to him. Fiyero took her hand and guided it to her father's face. Tears slid down Elphaba's face and fell onto her father's nose. Everyone silently mourned the death of their leader. What would happen to them now?

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, holding her hands against her chest.

"I'm here," Fiyero whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

Elphaba wobbled to her feet. Fiyero tightened his grip and helped her to stand. Elphaba sniffed and turned away from her father.

"I'm so sorry," Fiyero whispered.

"Thank - wait!" Elphaba's head snapped back up.

"What? What is it?" Galinda asked, coming up behind Elphaba.

The emerald princess knelt back down next to her father. The soft sounds of his breathing reached her ears. She reached out her hand and touched his chest. Her hand began to rise and fall in rhythm to his breathing. It was short and quick, but he was breathing.

"He's alive," Elphaba whispered happily. "He's alive!"

"What? How is that possible?" the Queen asked.

"Maybe Morrible didn't kill him after all," Elphaba smiled. Her hand returned to his chest. His breathing was speeding up. Elphaba thought for a moment. How was she going to wake her father up? She concentrated her energy through her body.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Galinda asked when she saw green swirls of magic dancing around Elphaba and the Wizard.

That was the last thing Elphaba heard before she collapsed.

* * *

Elphaba's eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt as thought she was lying down in someone's lap. She pushed herself up and lifted her hand to the person's face.

"F-Father?" she whispered. She felt the person's lips curl into a smile.

"Fabala," the Wizard whispered.

Elphaba quickly threw her arms around her father. "I love you."

"I love you, too," the Wizard whispered.

"But… how can this be?" the Duchess asked.

"I don't know," the Queen whispered.

"Elphie has magical powers," Galinda said, wrapping Elphaba in a gentle hug.

"What?" all of the adults in the room asked.

"She made it snow. She blasted a door down. She contacted me in her head, and she healed the Wizard. That sounds like magical powers to me!"

"She blasted a door down?" the Wizard asked, looking at Elphaba.

"Two, actually," Elphaba smiled.

The Wizard's mouth dropped open, but he decided not to ask any questions. "I'm not surprised. After all, she is a child of both worlds."

"What?" Nessa asked.

"I'm not from Oz. I'm from a place called Earth. I came here in a hot air balloon. That's when I met Melena," the Wizard explained.

"We need to get out of here and stop this Morrible person," the king declared.

The dungeon door opened and everyone turned, ready to fight. Instead, they saw a young girl in a maid's uniform.

"H-Hello," Galinda said, giving the maid a quick stare down, pondering if they could trust her or not.

The maid walked right up to Elphaba. Even though there was an echo, Elphaba still recognized the footsteps.

"Monkey?" she asked, feeling a hand slip into hers.

Monqué brought her hand to her face and nodded.

"You know her?" the Wizard asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Everyone, this is Monkey. She brought me food and water when I was locked up in a room upstairs. She's really friendly," Elphaba smiled, giving Monqué a hug.

_Just great_, Monqué thought. _Now they'll be more people calling me Monkey. This is just perfect._ Monqué smiled at the kind gesture from the princess, then suddenly turned serious. She took Elphaba's hand and wrote, _Morrible took over Oz._

"What?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

_Locked tower. Can't get out._

"What are we gonna do?" Elphaba asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked.

"Morrible has taken over Oz. She locked us in the tower and we can't get out," Elphaba said.

"Oh no she didn't," Galinda muttered.

_There's more. Morrible's a witch._

"I knew that," Elphaba said, confused as to why Monqué was telling her that now.

Monqué sighed. There was so much she had to tell Elphaba. If only there was another way to tell her.

* * *

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys actually thought I KILLED THE WIZARD!? He's not evil in this story! There's no valid excuse to kill him when he's not evil! ARG!**

**Elphaba thanks all of you for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!**


	14. Lockup and Lockdown

**Elphaba'sGirl: All in good time.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: I'm so glad your enjoying this story, and the interview. I'll update that soon.**

**Elphabalover101: I might. You never know.**

**NellytheActress: I know. I just didn't want everyone coming after me with pitchforks, tomatoes, snowballs, broomsticks, bubbles… you get it. **

**theotherelphaba11: I really needed some Fiyeraba, even though their only 13. It will get more intense as time goes on.**

* * *

"This… door… won't… open!" Galinda exclaimed as she tried to push the door. Huffing, she resorted to pulling at the handle. Her efforts were proven fruitless. The door wouldn't budge. Giving up, she slid down the door, becoming a pile of cream and pink on the floor. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. She ran to Elphaba and grabbed her hand. "Elphie, you can use your powers."

"I… I don't think that's such a good idea," Elphaba said as Galinda pulled her to her feet.

"Please? It's our only was out of here," Galinda begged.

"O-Okay," Elphaba gave in. Galinda squealed as she led Elphaba to the door. The emerald girl slowly lifted her hand and lightly touched the door. She focused on summing her magic. The energy started in her stomach, and she felt it flow through her arms and out her fingertips. She closed her eyes and a few seconds later, the door came down.

"Wow," Fiyero whispered. "That happened."

Elphaba smiled to herself. Galinda squealed and hugged her best friend. "Let's get out of here!"

She grabbed Elphaba's hand and ran out of the dungeon, closely followed by Fiyero, Nessa and their parents.

When they finally were back in the front foyer of the tower, Galinda stopped to catch her breath.

"We… made… it," she said in between breaths of air.

Fiyero, Nessa and the adults soon caught up with them, all of them gasping for air.

"Is everyone here?" the Wizard asked, running to Elphaba and hugging her.

The adults nodded, seeing their children all present. Monqué was standing awkwardly behind them. She still had to figure out how she was going to tell Elphaba about Morrible.

"Since Morrible took over Oz, she's probably living in the Emerald City Palace," the Duke said. "We need to find a way to get rid of her."

Monqué smiled. She knew exactly how to get rid of Morrible. But she couldn't do it.

"What's this?" Galinda asked, walking over to a large book on the table. "The Grim… Grame… Grum…"

"Grimmerie," Fiyero helped her.

"I could have done it myself," Galinda snapped at him. "But… thank you," she whispered.

"What is it?" Nessa asked.

Galinda flipped the book open and turned to the first page with writing on it. "It's in some funny language. I can't read it."

"The lost language of spells," the Wizard said. "But… how is it here? It was always kept safe in the Emerald City Palace."

Monqué thought of something. She remembered how the book would always glow when Morrible touched it. Maybe it would glow for Elphaba. She walked over to Elphaba and took her hand.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked as Monqué placed her hand on the book. After a few seconds, the book began to glow. Elphaba felt an electrical pulse running up her arm and pulled her hand away. "W-What just happened?" she asked.

"T-The book glowed. Monkey, did you know about this?" Fiyero asked, looking at the maid.

Monqué bit her lip. _And we're back to Monkey. I swear to Oz, if I am ever able to talk again…_ She sighed and nodded. Elphaba had some type of connection with the book of spells.

"What does that mean?" Galinda asked.

Monqué just looked at her. She didn't have the answer to that question. She didn't even know what they were going to do. Morrible had total control over Oz. That couldn't be good. Correction; that _wasn't_ good. And to make matters worse, they were locked in that tower. She shook her head. They could think about it in the morning. Right now, they had to get some sleep.

* * *

That night, while everyone was sleeping peacefully, Morrible snuck back to the tower. She had forgotten the Grimmerie. How could she take over Oz without her book of spells? She inwardly scolded herself for being so stupid. Unlocking the door using magic, she slipped in unnoticed. She took in a sharp breath when she realized that the book was missing from the table. Where was it? Where did it go? It couldn't have just got up and walked away, could it? _No, of course it couldn't!_ Morrible thought. She thought for a moment. She then laid eyes on everyone sleeping on the couches. The children were sleeping on the floor at their feet. _How did they escape the dungeons?_ Morrible thought. No matter, at least they couldn't leave the tower.

The smiled when she laid eyes on the princess, who was curled in a fetal position, her arm behind her head, acting as a makeshift pillow. She muttered a spell under her breath and Elphaba stirred from her sleep.

"Rise, child," Morrible whispered.

Elphaba opened her eyes, but something was off. Her eyes were no longer their beautiful shade of chocolate brown, but a glowing red.

"Come to me," Morrible hissed, beckoning the princess towards her.

Elphaba stretched out her arms and blindly walked towards Morrible. When she was close enough, Morrible knelt before her and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Now, where is the Grimmerie?" she asked, her voice sounding sickly sweet.

Elphaba turned and stumbled towards the place the Wizard had hid the Grimmerie, just in case Morrible came back looking for it. She walked towards a drawer and stopped when her fingers grazed the counter top. Kneeling down, she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the Grimmerie. She stood up and held it to her chest.

"Bring it to me!" Morrible commanded, her voice not loosing its sickly sweetness.

Elphaba turned and made her way back to Morrible, her glowing red eyes unblinking. She stepped on a loose floorboard and Galinda shot up.

_Perfect timing_, Morrible thought sarcastically. _The blonde's awake. Just a minor setback._

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, squinting in the darkness. She looked over and saw that Elphaba wasn't next to her anymore, confirming that the girl with the large book in her arms was Elphaba. "Elphie, stop!" she shouted. Elphaba ignored her as she continued to walk towards Morrible. "Elphie, what are you doing! Don't give her the book!"

"It's too late, dearie!" Morrible smiled as Elphaba approached her.

Galinda quickly shook Fiyero awake. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Fiyero assessed what was going on. Elphaba was holding the Grimmerie and walking towards Morrible. Nothing strange about – WAIT! Elphaba was holding the Grimmerie and walking towards Morrible? Fiyero shot up and ran to Elphaba.

"Fae, stop!" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders, stilling her movement.

Elphaba grunted as she tried to pull away from Fiyero, but he had a very strong grip.

"Fae, no! Stop! I'm helping you! Don't give it to her!" Fiyero shouted.

His shouting woke the adults, Nessa and Monqué up. Monqué was the first one to realize what was happening. Morrible but Elphaba under a controlling spell. Oz, how she hated when Morrible did that to her. There was only one way that was strong enough to break the spell. Monqué ran to be princess and stepped in front of her.

_Forgive me, Princess_, she said before slapping Elphaba as hard as she could. Elphaba screamed and fell to the ground, dropping the book. Galinda scurried to pick up. She held it against her chest and moved away from Morrible.

"Fabala!" the Wizard shouted, running towards Elphaba and picking her up. When Elphaba opened her eyes, they were back to their normal shade of chocolate. The slap worked.

"Father," Elphaba whispered, feeling safe in her father's strong arms. She had no memory of what just happened, which the Wizard was glad of.

"Well, I would love to stay and chit-chat, but I have a country to rule," Morrible hissed, reaching for the book.

Galinda stuck out her tongue. "You're not getting this book!"

"Oh, am I?" Morrible sneered. She reached out her hand and the book flew out of Galinda's hands.

"HA!" Morrible crackled, flipping through the pages of the Grimmerie.

* * *

**Okay, before you all get too mad at me, let me just say that we will find out how to kill Morrible in the next chapter! At least no one was tortured in this chapter. Sure, Morrible was controlling Elphaba, but she wasn't TORTURED! That's got to count for something, right. And it's not an evil cliffy. I can't wait for you all to read it, you know, right after I type it. Stay tuned and review!**


	15. To Kill a Witch

**Detective Marx: Sorry, no chopping involved. We're killing Morrible the old fashioned way!**

**Elphabalover101: Yep, all of Oz is now officially DOOMED!**

**woodland59: FISHYNESS MUST BE PUNISHED! You are so right!**

**NellytheActress: We can kill her together. After all, it's not fun to kill an evil fish unless you do it with friends.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Sure! Let's kill her together! *Grabs swords, tomatoes and anything else we might need* Wait, what am I doing? We're killing Morrible the old school way.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: It wasn't ****_that_**** evil! No one's was on the verge of dying. No one was dead. No one was about to die! Morrible just has the Grimmerie, that's all. Wait… that's evil. Never mind!**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: OH MY OZ! Thank you so much for reviewing! I love all of your stories and I'm glad you like this one! Keep writing!**

**Alright, everyone! Since you're all so eager to find out how Morrible dies, here we are. This isn't going to be the final chapter. After reading it, you'll see why. Now, in order to kill a witch… or in this case, a fish… all you have to do is… WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I telling you now? READ THE CHAPTER IF YOU WANNA KNOW! HAHAHA! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Everyone stood still, horrified expression on their faces as they waited to see what Morrible would do.

"Let's see," Morrible muttered to herself. "Which spell would put my plans into action?"

Galinda gulped and ran to her mother. The Duchess wrapped a protective arm around her. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her father. The Wizard rubbed small circles on her back, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Monqué quickly thought of a plan. It was stupid and risky, but it was a plan nonetheless. She ran up to Elphaba and tugged at the skirt of her dress. The Wizard set Elphaba down and Monqué grabbed her hand.

_I have a plan._

"Really?" Elphaba asked. "Tell me."

_Run._

"What?" Elphaba asked. "I can't."

Monqué turned and ran towards Morrible. She evil fish-witch was busy flipping through the pages of the Grimmerie to notice the young, mute maid running towards her. Monqué quickly kicked Morrible in the chin, sending the book flying out of her hands. Morrible fell to the ground and clutched her now-bruised chin. Monqué grabbed the book and ran back to Elphaba. She quickly shoved it into her arms and grabbed her hand.

_Run!_

"But, I…" Elphaba started.

_RUN!_

Monqué pushed Elphaba forward and Elphaba broke out into a run. As she watched Elphaba run away, she had full confidence that she would find what she was looking for.

"Fabala!" her father called, but Elphaba didn't turn back. She had to get the book as far away from Morrible as possible. It was the only way to save Oz, and the people she loved and cared about.

Elphaba ran and ran and ran. She knew that she could run into something, or someone, at any given moment, but she didn't care. She could deal with that once it happened. Right now, she had to hide.

She surprisingly maneuvered around the obstacles in her way. She dodged the table, the overturned rug end, and knew when to turn down a corner. She was in this tower for _way_ too long!

Elphaba stopped running to catch her breath, but she soon heard footsteps coming from behind her. They weren't close, but she knew Morrible would catch up to her if she didn't keep moving. She started to run again. She was exhausted, but she kept pushing herself to her limit.

She stopped running when she felt a gap in the wall. She turned and hurried into the room. She stopped to catch her breath.

"There you are, you little brat!" Morrible hissed from behind her. Elphaba stiffened, but didn't turn around. "And I see you have my book," Morrible sneered, stepping into the room.

Elphaba noticed something off about Morrible. It sounded as though she were limping. Elphaba inwardly smiled. This gave her a slight advantage. She sensed Morrible lunge toward her and quickly moved away. Morrible muttered curses under her breath as she jumped towards Elphaba again, but Elphaba was quicker. She dodged Morrible for about two full minutes before Morrible had enough.

"Okay," she said. "Since we're obviously not getting anywhere this way, maybe this will change things up a bit." She snapped her fingers and Galinda and Fiyero appeared, trapped in glass tubes.

"Elphie!" Galinda shouted, banging on the glass. To Elphaba, Galinda's voice sounded very muffled.

"Fae!" Fiyero shouted. So did Fiyero's.

"What have you done to them?" Elphaba asked, taking a step back.

"Nothing. They're just in glass tubes. But, their air supply will soon run out. You wouldn't want them to run out of air, now would you, Miss Elphaba?" Morrible sneered.

"Let them go!" Elphaba commanded.

"Not until you give me back my book!" Morrible said.

"Don't give it to her, Elphie!" Galinda shouted as she continued to bang on the glass.

"The more you move, the more air you use up," Morrible said.

Galinda stopped moving.

"Just give me the book and you can have you friends back," Morrible cooed gently, taking a step towards Elphaba.

Elphaba took another step back and felt something hit her leg. She reached down and felt what it was. Her face lit up. Now she understood what Monqué was trying to tell her. She sensed Morrible take another step towards her.

_Just one more step_, Elphaba thought.

Morrible took that final step and Elphaba smiled. She picked up the object from behind her and threw it at Morrible. There was a splash and a split second of silence before Elphaba heard sizzling.

"You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! What a world! Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? Oooooh, look out! I'm going! Oooooh! Ooooooh!" Morrible cried as she melted.

The glass tubes holding Galinda and Fiyero also vanished as soon a Morrible was nothing more than a puddle. After inhaling and exhaling a few times, trying to catch their breath, Galinda and Fiyero ran towards Elphaba.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda whispered, burying her head in her friend's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Fiyero asked.

"Haven't you ever heard? All witches are allergic to water," Elphaba smiled.

"Are you alright?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm just a little tired from running. That's all."

"Fabala!" the Wizard exclaimed, finally finding the room Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero were in and running inside.

"Father!" Elphaba smiled, running towards her father. The Wizard quickly wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her hair. "Are you alright? Are you alright?" he asked over and over again.

"I'm fine," Elphaba whispered.

The Wizard lifted her into his arms and felt her forehead. "You're burning up."

Elphaba leaned against her father's shoulder and sighed. "From running."

"She looks pale," Galinda observed.

"Where's Morrible?" the Wizard asked, searching the room for the woman who hurt his daughter.

"Fae melted her," Fiyero said, pointing to the puddle, which was beginning to disappear.

"What?" the Wizard asked, looking at the puddle until it completely disappeared.

"Y-You t-told me that all w-w-witches are allergic to w-water," Elphaba whispered as she shivered in her father's arms.

The Wizard felt her forehead again. Elphaba's temperature was rising.

"Did it work?" a female voice asked. Everyone turned around to see Monkey standing in the doorway.

"Monkey? You can talk?" Galinda asked.

"I can now," Monqué smiled. "When Morrible casted the muting spell on me, she also casted a binding spell. If I tried to kill her, run away or somehow tell someone of her evil plan to take over Oz… well, let's just say the consequences would have been dire. What happened to the Princess?" she asked. Monqué's voice was soft. It wasn't too low or too high. She spoke every word as if she were singing. She had a light Quox accent and she pronounced her words clearly. "Oh, and I should probably say that my name's not Monkey. It's Monqué."

"Oh, sorry," Fiyero apologized.

"It's no trouble," she said, waving it off. Her eyes traveled back to Elphaba, who was asleep in her father's arms.

"We need to get her back to the Emerald City Palace immediately!" the Wizard exclaimed, running out the room. Galinda, Fiyero and Monqué followed him.

"Hold on, Elphie," Galinda whispered as they mounted their horses and rode back to the Emerald City.

* * *

**How was that? I was trying to keep the secret to killing Morrible a secret until the last possible second. I used the Wicked Witch of the West's melting quote from ****_The Wizard of Oz_**** (Which I DO NOT own). And after seeing ****_Wicked_****, I will never be able to watch that movie the same way ever again. I'm sad. It's one of my favorite movies!**


	16. Nightmares

**NellytheActress: S-S-Scissors? Um… the puddle's gone, but… um… scissors?**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: LOVED the quote! It really made sense. Not a lot of stories have Morrible actually being nice. You never know! And congratulations on being the 100****th**** reviewer! *Sets off confetti cannon* YEA!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yep… she won't come back to life.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: *Chuckles nervously* She'll be fine… hopefully.**

**Thank you all so much for all of your reviews and support!**

* * *

The Wizard burst through the doors of the Emerald City Palace, with Elphaba still asleep in his arms. Her temperature was still rising. The doctor was quickly summoned.

"She's very dehydrated. She is not to move or get out of bed until she has all of her strength back," the doctor said, taking the thermometer out of Elphaba's mouth. He gasped when he saw her temperature.

"What is it?" the Wizard asked.

"104.5," the doctor answered.

The Wizard gasped. Elphaba's fever was that high?

The doctor ran out the room and returned with a cool cloth and placed it over Elphaba's forehead. Elphaba moaned, but didn't open her eyes.

"Will she be alright?" the Wizard asked.

"It's hard to tell at this point," the doctor answered. "Send for me if anything happens."

The Wizard nodded and showed the doctor out.

* * *

A week past and Elphaba's condition didn't improve. Her fever didn't rise or break. She was constantly moaning and having nightmares. She could scream out in the middle of the night. Fiyero would rush in and hold her hand.

"Fae?" he asked.

"No… don't hurt them! Please…" Elphaba cried out in her sleep.

"Fae, it's me," Fiyero said, holding her in his arms.

Elphaba pushed away. "Don't touch me! Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Elphaba, it's just me, Fiyero. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"No… no… noooo!" Elphaba wailed, violently thrashing in Fiyero's arms.

Fiyero kept his grip on her. He wasn't going to let her slip away. Not now, not ever. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll protect you. You'll be safe in my arms, tonight," he sang softly.

Elphaba slowly began to calm down. Fiyero smiled. His lullaby was working. "You'll stay safe in my arms. Till the morning light. Stay here, and I'll be holding you tight."

Elphaba slumped against Fiyero, her nightmare gone. "Sleep peacefully, my love. My sweet, my dear. And know that I'll always be here, right here," Fiyero finished. He pulled the covers over Elphaba and kissed her forehead. "Fresh dreams, Fae."

Fiyero looked around the room. _Hmm_, he thought. _I haven't seen or heard Galinda in a while, and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing_. He quickly hurried down the stairs to find said-blonde.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the staircase, he heard something drop in the kitchen, followed by a high-pitched scream. Nessa, who was reading a book, looked up and saw Fiyero. They both slowly turned their heads towards the kitchen and hurried inside. There, standing on a stool in front of the counter, was Galinda.

"Galinda? What's going on in here?" Fiyero asked.

Galinda turned towards them, covered from head to toe in flour.

"And why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Nessa asked.

"Heck, you look like a ghost," Fiyero laughed. Nessa cracked a smile as she waited for the blonde's answer.

"For your information," Galinda huffed. "I'm trying to make a 'Get Well Soon' cake for Elphie."

"And that requires looking like a ghost?" Fiyero laughed.

"Shut up, Tigelaar!" Galinda shouted. "I wanted to do this all by myself."

"Where's Cook?" Nessa asked, looking around.

"He… he… he doesn't know I'm in here," Galinda said.

"He'll know once he comes in and sees this mess," Fiyero said.

"Mamma Mia, what happened in here?" Cook said, appearing in the doorway and looking around his kitchen.

"Um… sorry. I wanted to make a special cake for Elphaba," Galinda said.

Cook laughed. "Well, I see it's going very well in here."

Galinda nodded proudly. Cook looked at the cake batter. It looked ready for the oven. He took the bowl, poured the batter into a pan and placed it in the oven.

A loud scream from Elphaba's room jerked everyone from their thoughts.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, running up the stairs to Elphaba's room.

"Fae!" Fiyero shouted, running after her.

"Wait for me!" Nessa exclaimed, hurrying after them.

They ran into Elphaba's room and saw her violently thrashing in her bed. She was hopelessly dangled in her bedding. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't there. She was trapped in her nightmare.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero exclaimed, running to Elphaba side and holding her close.

Elphaba pushed away from Fiyero. Her gaze fell somewhere over his shoulder.

"Fae, please come back," he whispered, collecting Elphaba in his arms.

"No! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Fiyero!" Elphaba cried out.

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat. Elphaba was… dreaming about someone hurting him.

"No… don't! Let Galinda go!"

"She's dreaming she's still in the tower," Galinda whispered.

Elphaba mumbled incoherent words under her breath. Fiyero pulled her closer and hugged her. Elphaba continued to mumble until she said the name "Fiyero" crystal clear.

"Fiyero, where are you?" Elphaba asked, her eyes still open.

"I'm right here Fae," Fiyero whispered.

"Fiyero, no!" Elphaba shouted.

"You're dreaming, Fae. It's just a dream. Please wake up," Fiyero begged.

"Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" Elphaba begged.

"It's her fever," Nessa whispered.

Fiyero nodded and felt Elphaba's forehead. He had to pull his hand away because it was so hot. "Galinda, can you get me a cold cloth for her head?"

Galinda saluted and ran out the room. She returned with a dripping wet rag and placed it on Elphaba's forehead.

Elphaba seemed to calm down a little.

"That's it," Fiyero whispered, helping Galinda and Nessa untangle the bed sheets.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Nessa asked, tears prickling in her eyes.

Galinda quickly wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "She will, Nessa. Everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

**The lullaby Fiyero sings to Elphaba was made up on the spot by yours truly *Gestures to herself* That's right, I write songs. Not songs that I would ever sing in public, but little songs that I make up in my head and can't stop singing. I hope that went well *Crosses fingers***


	17. Come Back to Us

**Elphabalover101: She'll wake up.**

**NellytheActress: ALL MY FAULT!? HOW IS IT MY FAULT!? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ELPHABA AND HER FATHER! MORRIBLE WAS! IT'S ALL HER FAULT, NOT MINE! KEEP YOUR SCISSORS! LOL!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Working on that next! Thanks!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: The life of a songwriter who will never sing their songs! SO ME!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I really don't, but thank you!**

* * *

"Fabala, please wake up," the Wizard begged, sitting on Elphaba's bed. Elphaba moaned in reply.

"How is she?" Melena asked, jumping onto the bed.

"The same," the Wizard said as Melena rubbed her cheek against Elphaba's face.

Elphaba's eyes suddenly shot open and she jerked up. "NOOO!" she cried.

"What's happening?" Melena asked, almost falling off the bed.

"Another nightmare. She's been having them ever since we got back," the Wizard whispered, collecting Elphaba into his arms.

"No! Mommy!" Elphaba shouted, blindly reaching past her father.

"What?" Melena asked.

"Mommy! Don't leave me! Please!" Elphaba begged.

Melena turned away, not wanting to see her daughter in this much pain.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Elphaba shouted, her voice rising.

"Shh. It's okay, Fabala. I'm here," the Wizard whispered, rocking Elphaba in his arms.

"Mommy, no! Don't go!" Elphaba cried. Her breaths were coming out short and quick. A glassy, transparent film covered her chocolate eyes. She thrashed out of her father's arms. "NO!"

"She needs you," the Wizard said, turning towards Melena.

Melena nodded as she slowly made her way to Elphaba. She nuzzled her cheek against her hand.

"Mommy?" Elphaba asked, slowly calming down. The Wizard picked her up again and held her close. "Mommy, where are you?"

Melena felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm right here, Fabala," she whispered, purring against Elphaba's arm.

Elphaba didn't respond to the feeling of soft fur on her arm. She continued to stare blankly into space.

"Fabala, please come back to us," the Wizard whispered, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba's breathing evened out and she slumped against her father. The Wizard sighed as he helped her back into bed.

"Please wake up," he said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Melena walked up to Elphaba and observed her.

"Mommy," Elphaba whimpered, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Melena snuggled against Elphaba and purred. "I'm so sorry, Fabala. You'll be alright."

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero was sitting beside Elphaba's bed. He watched the sleeping green girl's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He was glad that she wasn't having a nightmare, but he just wished for her to open her eyes and return to him. Sighing, he stood up and went to the window. He heard the sheets rustle from behind him, but he didn't pay it much attention, thinking it was only Elphaba turning over.

"Father?" a small voice asked.

Fiyero turned around to see Elphaba sitting up. The glassiness in her eyes had disappeared. Her hand was stretched out, blindly searching for her father.

"Father?" Elphaba asked again.

Fiyero ran to her side and took her hand. Elphaba stiffened. This wasn't her father's hand. Her father's hand was larger and had a stronger grip. This hand felt like…

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, slowly turning her head towards him.

"It's me, Fae," Fiyero smiled, squeezing Elphaba hand. Elphaba slowly pulled her hand away and brought it to his cheek. Her fingers slid across the bridge of his nose, gracefully dancing across his smooth and blemish-less face. She smiled and threw her arms around the prince.

"I've missed you, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I've missed you, too," Elphaba whispered back, tightening her grip. "H-How long was I asleep?"

"A month."

"A month?" Elphaba asked, pulling away.

Fiyero nodded and felt her forehead. "And you're fever is gone."

Elphaba smiled. She heard the footsteps of her father and reached towards the door. "Father!"

The Wizard quickened his pace to Elphaba's room, thinking she was having another nightmare. When he got to the room, he saw Elphaba wrapped in Fiyero's arms, reaching for him.

"Fabala, you're awake," the Wizard smiled, running to his daughter's side and hugging her.

"Father," Elphaba whispered into her father's shoulder.

"She's back," Fiyero smiled.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Elphaba regained her strength back. Her appetite had returned as well as the normal emerald green color of her skin. She was finally allowed out of bed after a full month.

"Really, Yero, I can do it myself," Elphaba said as Fiyero tried to help her out of bed.

"I know," Fiyero said.

Elphaba felt Fiyero slip his arm around her waist and pull her up. She felt a little unsteady on her feet, but she tried her best not to show it.

"I'm not an invalid," she said, pushing away from Fiyero, though her voice was light and playful.

"Okay," Fiyero said, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

Elphaba smiled as she took a few wobbly steps forward. She stumbled, but Fiyero caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Will you accept my help now?" Fiyero asked.

"Fine," Elphaba grumbled, but she smiled anyway. She allowed Fiyero to wrap his arm around her waist again and lead her down the stairs.

"I have a surprise for you," Fiyero said, leading Elphaba outside.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked eagerly.

Fiyero chuckled as he walked towards the picnic blanket he set up. "We're having a picnic outside."

Elphaba looked beyond excited as she knelt down on the picnic blanket.

"Um… Yero?" Elphaba asked after a while.

"Yes?" Fiyero said, looking at Elphaba.

Elphaba slowly lifted her hand and Fiyero guided it to his cheek. "I-I was wondering… what color are your eyes?"

Fiyero smiled at Elphaba's question. "They're hazel."

"And your hair?"

"A sandy, dirty blondish."

Elphaba smiled. That's exactly how she pictured Fiyero in her mind. "A-And Galinda?"

Fiyero looked up and saw Galinda and Nessa approaching them. "Here she comes with Nessa."

"Hello, lovebirds," Galinda smiled.

Fiyero smirked. "Hello to you, too!"

Galinda stuck out her tongue as she helped Nessa out of her wheelchair. "What are you talking about?"

"I w-was wondering what you and Nessa look like," Elphaba said shyly.

Galinda smiled as she knelt down next to Elphaba. "Well," Galinda said. "I have blue eyes and golden hair that I love to wear in curls that fall down my shoulder just so."

"Modest much?" Fiyero smirked. "And your hair's blonde."

"It's golden!" Galinda argued.

"Blonde!"

"Golden!"

"Blonde!"

"Golden!"

"Bl-"

"It's golden, Princey!" Galinda hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Fiyero said. Galinda looked extremely satisfied. "Blonde," he muttered under his breath.

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the younger girl.

Nessa shyly twirled her hair around her pointer finger before answering. "I have dark brown hair that looks black –"

"No it doesn't," Galinda protested.

"Well, when you look at it from a distance, it looks almost black," Nessa said.

"Oh, I see it now," Galinda said, allowing Nessa to continue her description of herself.

"And I have brown eyes. My father says I have my mother's eyes."

_Our mother's_, Elphaba thought sadly. She allowed her lips to curl into a slight almost-smile. "A-And… me?"

"You're beautiful," Fiyero said, taking both of Elphaba's hands.

"I-I am?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero cupped her cheek in his hands and nodded. Elphaba's gaze fell somewhere past his shoulder. He squeezed her hands, causing her to blush. "You are." He slowly leaned forwards and as soon as their lips met, the world melted around them.

"Ahem!" Galinda coughed, pulling the two back to reality.

"Sorry," Fiyero said, his face red as a tomato.

Elphaba smiled sheepishly as her fingers intertwined with Fiyero's. She suddenly started to remember her life before she learned she was the Wizard's daughter, which was starting to become a fuzzy memory. She remembered not feeling loved, having to fight for the love of her father, and loosing the battle. She shook those thoughts from her head. She was now exactly where she belonged.

"We're going back inside," Nessa said as Galinda helped her up. "We'll see you two later!"

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded as Galinda pushed Nessa back into the house.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba before answering. "Of course. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"I love you," Elphaba whispered, leaning her head against Fiyero's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you, too, Fae," Fiyero smiled, stroking her hair.

* * *

**Thank you all for all your reviews! I'm having a ball writing this story!**


	18. Colors

**Detective Marx: GOOD NEWS! SHE'S AWAKE!**

**ThroppSister: Hopefully this chapter will answer your question. Hopefully…**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Um… *Shifts weight* No. Sorry. And I fangirl over Wicked in the car, too! I dance to Popular, Defying Gravity and No Good Deed (which is very hard when you are strapped in with a seatbelt) and my mom gives me weird looks.**

**Elphabalover101: A little Fiyeraba never hurt no one.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, Galinda being her usual "Modest" self.**

**NellytheActress: Fine! I will be that way! And it is golden (according to Galinda). I think the wig is different in each company. The wig I saw Megan Hilty wear is different from the one Alli Mauzey wears (Megan's is curlier)**

* * *

Fiyero took Elphaba outside the next day for another picnic. Galinda and Nessa decided to stay inside, so it was just the two of them. Just the way they wanted it. Elphaba was wrapped securely in Fiyero's arms, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. Fiyero was staring off into space, thoughts drifting in and out of his mind.

Elphaba suddenly remembered that Galinda's birthday was coming up soon and she heard the Duchess was making a special pink ball gown for Galinda's 14th birthday.

She closed her eyes as she tried to picture the different colors in her mind. But, sadly, like the memory of her living with Frex, it was slowly becoming a distant, fuzzy memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Fiyero asked, noticing that Elphaba wrinkled up her nose, a look she made when she was thinking hard about something.

"N-Nothing," Elphaba whispered.

"Come on, tell me. Please?"

Elphaba sighed. "What's pink like?"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba for a moment, processing her question. Elphaba sat up and turned around to face him.

"Pink?" Fiyero asked, finally finding his voice.

Elphaba nodded. "Describe it."

"Pink is…" Fiyero thought for a moment. "Pink is sound of Galinda giggling."

Elphaba smiled. "Really?"

"Yup," Fiyero nodded. "You can't properly describe pink without mentioning Galinda."

Elphaba laughed.

"No, really. If you were to look up the definition of pink in the dictionary, you will most likely find a picture of Galinda Upland."

"And red?" Elphaba asked.

"Red is like a soft kiss from the wind," Fiyero said, kissing her cheek.

"Orange?"

"Orange is like the warm crackling of a fire on a cold winter day," Fiyero smiled.

"White?"

Fiyero picked up a dandelion and handed it to Elphaba. "White is light and fluffy."

Elphaba blew on the dandelion and the seeds scattered into the wind, flying off in all directions. "Purple?"

Purple is like dancing with someone you love," Fiyero said as he swept Elphaba off of her feet and twirled her around.

"Blue?"

"Blue is like the cold water splashing on you feet," Fiyero smiled, extremely proud that he sounded very poetic.

"Yellow?" Elphaba asked, becoming very excited and hanging onto Fiyero's every word.

"Yellow is like a warm hug," Fiyero said, wrapping his arms around her small body from behind her.

"And… green?" she asked, bringing her hand to her face.

"Green," Fiyero said, without hesitation, taking both of her hands, "is the color you see right before you wake up from a pleasant sleep."

"It is?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero nodded. "Green is beautiful."

Elphaba blushed as Fiyero kissed hand. Fiyero lifted her into the air and spun her around. Elphaba closed her eyes as she pictured all of the colors Fiyero described to her.

_Dancing._

_Hugging._

_Kissing._

The two teenagers soon found themselves lying in the grass, on their backs in a fit of giggled.

"Thank you, Yero," Elphaba smiled.

"What for?"

"The colors," Elphaba said, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Fiyero. "They're beautiful."

Fiyero kissed her forehead. He laid his chin on top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of soap and lavender water.

* * *

"What are we going to do today?" Galinda asked a week later as they sat on a dark purple, fuzzy rug in Elphaba's room.

"Today's our last day here," Nessa said sadly.

Elphaba nodded. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, I've always wanted to visit the Emerald City Cove," Fiyero said.

Elphaba smiled. "I love that idea."

"I have just the outfit!" Galinda exclaimed, running to get her swimsuit.

"I just saw a blur of blonde and pink run out of the room," the Wizard said, coming into the room. "Was that Galinda?"

"It's golden!" Galinda called back.

"Ah, yes. Golden," the Wizard smiled.

"It's –" Nessa started.

"Blonde," Fiyero and the Wizard finished for her.

"IT'S GOLDEN!" Galinda shrieked from the other room.

"Fine, it's golden!" Fiyero shouted back, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Father, can we take Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa to the Cove?" Elphaba asked.

The Wizard smiled. "Of course, Fabala. What better way to spend their last day in the Emerald City than a trip to the cove."

"Yes!" Nessa exclaimed, already super excited.

"Everyone get ready," the Wizard said, hurrying out of the room to prepare the carriage.

Everyone was ready in a matter of minutes. Galinda was wearing her pink bathing suit with a little ruffle for a skirt. Nessa and Galinda were wearing the same type of bathing suit, only Nessa's was purple and Elphaba's was a dark blue. Fiyero was wearing a white t-shirt and green swimming trunks.

As soon as the carriage stopped at the Cove, the Wizard stepped out to help the children. Galinda jumped out of the carriage first, not waiting for the Wizard to help her. Nessa was next, then Elphaba and then Fiyero.

"Elphie, come on!" Galinda exclaimed, gently tugging Elphaba's arm and pulling her towards the water. Fiyero and Nessa were quick to follow.

The Wizard watched them from a safe distance, far away enough to give them their space, but close enough to run towards them if anything were to happen.

Elphaba smiled as she ran beside Galinda to the water. They stopped right where the tide met the sand.

_Blue_, Elphaba thought as the water washed over her feet.

The ocean air came in like a whisper and whipped through Elphaba's hair.

_Red_.

They sat together in the sand and laughed. Galinda wrapped Elphaba in a hug as she helped her make a sandcastle.

_Yellow._

"Ooh, a seashell!" Galinda exclaimed, running to pick up a shiny, white seashell. She held it to her ear. "Elphie, you can hear the ocean!" Galinda ran back to Elphaba and handed her the seashell.

Elphaba smiled as she held the shell to her ear, listing to the ocean.

"Alright, now, it's time to go home," the Wizard said, coming up behind them.

"Aww," Galinda whined, but stood up and walked back to the carriage.

Fiyero helped Nessa up and followed Galinda back to the carriage. The Wizard lifted Elphaba into his arms and carried her back to the carriage for their journey home.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, hugging her father.

"Anytime, Fabala," the Wizard whispered back.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Galinda cried, hugging Elphaba tightly.

"I'll miss you too," Elphaba whispered, hugging Galinda back.

"We promise to visit when we can," Fiyero said as Galinda pulled away, allowing him to properly say good-bye to Elphaba.

"I know you will," Elphaba smiled.

"Fifi loves Elphie," Galinda squealed. Nessa lightly slapped her arm.

"Shh!" she scolded, bringing her finger to her mouth.

Fiyero quickly stuck out his tongue at Galinda before turning back to Elphaba. Her hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall. Her emerald skin was glowing. A soft smile was painted on her lips. Oz, she looked beautiful. He could just kiss her right now! Wait… what was stopping him? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Galinda trying to contain her giggles. Oh, that's right. Galinda.

_Do you mind?_ he mouthed to her, gesturing to Elphaba.

_Fine!_ Galinda mouthed back, grabbing the handles of Nessa's wheelchair and pushing her out the door.

"Did Galinda and Nessa leave?" Elphaba asked, taking a small step towards Fiyero.

"They did," Fiyero answered.

"Why?"

"So I can do this," he said, leaning over and kissing Elphaba.

Elphaba quickly melted into Fiyero's kiss. She smiled at Fiyero slowly pulled away and kissed her again. She brought her hand to his cheek.

"I'm really going to miss you," Elphaba whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Fiyero said, pulling her in for one last hug.

"Fiyero!" the Queen called from the carriage. "It's time to go now."

"Goodbye, Fae," Fiyero whispered.

"Goodbye, Yero," Elphaba said, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry," Fiyero said, wiping the tear from her eye.

Elphaba sniffed and nodded. "Goodbye," she whispered, throwing her arms around Fiyero.

"Fiyero!" the Queen called.

"Coming, Mom!" Fiyero called. He kissed Elphaba's hand and ran out the door.

"Yero," Elphaba whispered as she heard the door close behind him.


	19. Princess Protection Program

**Hello, everyone! I actually had an idea for making this a new story (Not a sequel, and entirely different story) and I decided to make this a new chapter. It's based on the Disney movie Princess Protection Program with Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. It's a great movie.**

**NellytheActress: I really don't want to skip. I really want to take this story slow and make it longer. I also don't really want to do a sequel so I can concentrate on updating my other stories.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thanks! I love a good Fiyeraba scene!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Especially when you start singing along and realize that you're singing out loud and not in your head!**

**ThroppSister: Thanks! And it's only a beginning.**

**Fae the Queen: Thanks! And I have been reading a lot of Maddy's stories! Who do you think taught me how to do a cliffy? LOL!**

**And for all the Fiyeraba lovers out there, Fiyero and Galinda will come back.**

* * *

The Wizard was sitting in the parlor, listening to Elphaba play the piano. It was late evening and they just ate dinner. Melena was sitting on the couch next to him. She was very proud of Elphaba learning how to play like her.

A guard appeared in the doorway and motioned for the Wizard to follow him. The Wizard slowly stood up, trying not to make a lot of noise and disturb Elphaba.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, You Ozness," the guard said.

"Not a problem. What's wrong?" the Wizard asked, concern written all over his face.

"A threat has been made against the Princess," the guard said grimly. "We don't know who it's from. The princess must be moved to the safe location."

The Wizard nodded. He hoped this day would never come. Since Elphaba's kidnapping on her 13th birthday, he made a plan to protect her. They created a safe house for her in the Land of Ev, past the Impassible Desert.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, finished with her song.

"When should we relocate her?" the guard asked.

There came a loud crash from the parlor and an ear-piercing scream from Elphaba.

"Father!" Elphaba shouted.

The Wizard ran back into the parlor and saw Elphaba hiding under the piano, small whimpers escaping her lips. The glass from the window was shattered all over the floor, and sitting in the middle of the rubble, was a rock.

"I'm here, Fabala," the Wizard whispered, collecting Elphaba into his arms.

"What was that?" Elphaba whimpered, still shaking.

The guard rushed into the room and grabbed the rock. There was a note attached to the rock that said, _Your daughter shall pay for what she did._

The guard sharply inhaled and handed the note to the Wizard.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, wondering why her father didn't answer her question.

"It's time," the Wizard whispered, carrying Elphaba up the stairs.

"Father, what's going on?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, listen to me," the Wizard said, carrying Elphaba into her room. "You're going to be going away for a while."

"Away? Where?" Elphaba asked.

"A safe house in Ev."

"Why?"

The Wizard sighed. "It's only for a while." The Wizard didn't have the heart to tell Elphaba that a threat was made against her.

"Why?"

The Wizard took her hands. "They're something going on in Oz. This is just to make sure you stay safe."

Elphaba pulled away. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with her father. She heard her father move away.

"When will I come back?" Elphaba asked, her father handed her a cloak.

"When it's safe," came the Wizard's reply.

"Your Ozness?" the guard said, standing in Elphaba's doorway and saluting.

The Wizard nodded and helped Elphaba with her cloak. All of Elphaba's green skin was covered under the brown cloak. He pulled her hair back and covered her head with the hood.

"Don't worry, Fabala. We'll be together soon. I promise," the Wizard whispered, giving her one final hug before handing her over to the guard. "Now, you must do everything Caption Rust says. Do you promise me?"

"I promise," Elphaba nodded. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, sweetie. I can't," he said, giving her one final hug.

"I love you," Elphaba whispered.

"I love you, too," Elphaba whispered.

The guard took Elphaba's hand and led her to the carriage. He helped her inside and signaled for the driver to take off.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked once they were moving.

"A secret location," the guard said.

"Where?"

"I am not allowed to say. It's top secret."

Elphaba decided not to ask anymore questions. After a very long carriage ride under the cover of the night, they finally arrived at a cave in the middle of the Impassible Desert.

"Were here," the Guard said, helping Elphaba out of the carriage.

"Here where?" Elphaba asked as she guard took her hand and led her towards the cave.

"Door opening," a female, computerized voice said, startling Elphaba.

"It's alright," the guard said, leading Elphaba forward.

"Door closing," the computer voice said.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked. "Some sort of prison."

"Not prison, protection," a new voice said. It was a female. Not the same computerized one, a different one. This one sounded like a real person. "Welcome, Princess Elphaba to the Princess Protection Program, or PPP for short."

"What is this?" Elphaba asked.

"Come inside, and I'll explain more," the woman said. Another door opened and the guard led Elphaba inside. A tangle mix of conversations flooded into Elphaba's ears.

"Welcome Princess Elphaba to the heart of the Princess Protection Program," the woman said, standing in front of Elphaba.

"Stages one and two are complete," the guard said.

"Thank you, Caption," the woman said. "Princess, I am the director of this whole operation."

"What will happen to me?" Elphaba asked, starting to become very scared.

"First, we must go through stages three and four, transformation and relocation," the director said, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her away.

She sat Elphaba in a chair. Her hair was cut so it was about three inches past her shoulders. She was given a simple, brown gown with a white apron and brown cape.

"You are no longer Princess Elphaba, you are now Elyith, a normal teenager from Ev," the director said.

"I'm still green," Elphaba said in a monotone.

"That can be fixed," the director said, motioning for another woman to come forward.

"Sirema, Elphaba needs the special spell," the director said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirema said, chanting in a mysterious language.

A strange feeling came over Elphaba. Her skin felt tingly. She twitched, trying to make the feeling go away.

"It worked," the director smiled. Elphaba emerald green skin was replaced with a beautiful crème color. "Now, this spell only last three months. That should give us enough time to sort this whole mess out. In the mean time, we need to find Miss Elyith someplace safe to live."

"Her father set up a safe house with Zip," the guard said.

"So she will be staying there?" the director asked.

The guard nodded. "I will escort Miss Elyith there."

"Thank you."

The guard took Elphaba's hand and led her back to the carriage to continue their journey.

* * *

When they finally reached Ev, it was the early hours of the morning. Elphaba was very tired and leaned her head against the guard's shoulder.

"We're here, Elyith," the guard said, gently shaking Elphaba awake.

"What?" Elphaba asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"We're here," the guard repeated gently, helping Elphaba out of the carriage.

Elphaba nodded as the guard led her to a small, two-story cottage. Smoke was rising from the chimney and giggles could be heard from inside.

The guard knocked three times on the door and waited. A young woman answered the door.

"Ah, you must be Pr-" she said.

"Elyith," the guard said.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Elyith," the woman said, inviting Elphaba and the guard into the house. "My name is Mette. Children, please come down here!"

Footsteps, which sounded like a heard of elephants, could be heard from upstairs. The children rushed down the stairs to see why their mother was calling them. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Elphaba.

"Children, this is Elyith," Mette said, motioning for the two children to come forward.

The two kids, a boy and a girl about Elphaba's age, slowly walked towards Elphaba, not knowing who she was or why she was there.

"Elyith, this is my daughter, River, and my son, Haven," Mette said. "Haven, where's your father?"

"He went out early to hunt," Haven said, his eyes not leaving Elphaba.

"Oh. Well, I hope Zid comes back soon," Mette whispered. "River, why don't you show Elyith to her room and help her get settled?"

"Yes, Mama," River said, her voice soft and shy sounding.

The guard left and closed the door behind him. Elphaba frowned. She was now alone with three strangers. She felt someone take her hand and she pulled away.

River looked at her brother, a confused look on her face. Haven looked at Elphaba again, wondering why she wasn't looking at them.

_She can't see_, he mouthed to his sister.

River looked at Elphaba and realized he was right. She reached for her hand again. Surprisingly, Elphaba didn't pull away.

"Well… hi. I'm River and this is my twin brother, Haven," River smiled.

"Hello," Elphaba said politely.

"You must be really tired from your trip," Haven said, trying to make conversation.

Elphaba nodded.

"We can show you your room now, if you want," River said.

Elphaba nodded again. River took her hand and led her up the stairs to the bedrooms.

* * *

"The Princess has escaped," a cloaked figure said.

The person he was talking to turned around. "No matter," she said. "We will find the princess. Search all of Oz for her. She couldn't have gone far."

"As you wish, Mistress Elbirrom," the cloaked figure bowed. Turning on his heals, he left the room.

* * *

**ANOTHER ONE-SHOT COMPETITION: Who is Elbirrom and where did I get her name from? Be the first person to guess it correctly and win a one-shot with the prompt of your choice!**


	20. Hopelessly in Love With You

**Loved the responses everyone! Now, woodland59 and Fae the Queen both guessed correctly on where I got the name from. But, woodland59 guessed correctly first. Elbirrom is Morrible spelt backwards. But it's not Morrible for two reasons.**

**1) Morrible's a puddle. (And the puddle disappeared)**

**2) Morrible's dead and she's not coming back (And I needed a new villain)**

**theotherelphaba11: I actually didn't think about that idea before. But that's a great idea! I'll use it! Thanks!**

* * *

River showed Elphaba to her room. "So… um… here we are. I'll just… um… leave you here to get settled and… um… yeah," she said before bolting out of the room.

Elphaba was left alone in the room. Taking a deep breath, she stretched out her hand and walked forward. Her fingers grazed the soft, cotton covers of the bed. She ran her hand over the blanket, it's soft, fuzziness tickling her fingertips.

"Mama, why is that girl here?" River asked her mother while clearing off the table.

"She was threatened and she needs to stay safe," Mette answered, placing the dishes in the sink.

"But why is she here?" Haven asked.

Mette sighed. "Her father is very good friends with your father. They set up a system that if something ever happen to your father and I, you would go live with him. And vise-versa."

"Who is she really?" River asked, stopping her work.

"She's the daughter of the Wizard," Mette whispered.

"The _Wizard!?_" the children gasped.

Mette put her finger over her mouth and nodded. "It's supposed to be a secret that she's here. No one is to know that she is the princess. Her life depends on it."

"Can we take her to meet our friends?" River asked, shocked that the Wizard's daughter was staying with them.

"Well…" Mette thought for a moment. "I suppose. But you are to say she's your cousin from Ix."

"Got it!" Haven said as he ran up the stairs with his sister.

They reached Elphaba's room. They found the door open and Elphaba sitting on her bed. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Elyith?" Haven asked.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, turning towards them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to meet some of our friends. You know… since you'll be staying here."

_Don't remind me_, Elphaba thought. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Haven asked, stepping closer to Elphaba.

Elphaba sensed his movements and moved away. "Yes. Quite sure."

"O-Okay," River said, tugging at her brother's arm, pulling him out of the room.

Haven left the room behind his sister, but not without looking back at Elphaba.

* * *

River and Haven went the entire day without mentioning Elphaba to their friends. They knew her identity had to be kept a secret. When they returned home late in the evening, Elphaba was still in her room.

"Elyith?" River asked, stepping into the room.

Elphaba ignored her. She didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"I'm sorry if Haven and I came off as rude before."

"You didn't," Elphaba whispered.

"Are you mad at us?"

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"You just asked me that."

"No, I mean are you mad about something else?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. Was she mad? She wasn't happy, but was she mad? She didn't want to be there. She wanted be back in the Emerald City with her father.

"I… I don't know," she finally whispered.

"You must know if you're angry or not," River said, sitting on the bed next to Elphaba.

"I'm not angry," Elphaba decided.

"That's good," River said.

Elphaba nodded. River took a closer look at her. She looked so lost and alone. She tried to wrap her arms around her in a hug. As soon as Elphaba realized what she was doing, she quickly jumped off the bed and moved away.

"I'm sorry," River whispered.

"N-No. It's not you," Elphaba said, inching farther away from River.

River sighed. "I'm going to go back to my room. I'll be there if you need anything."

Elphaba turned away. River got up and walked out the room, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

As the days went by, Haven began to watch Elphaba. He began to take a very strong liking to the girl. This did not go unnoticed by Elphaba. She found it very annoying. Then, finally, she snapped.

She was sitting in front of the fire. Mette had given her a blanket to keep her warm.

"The evenings here are very cold," she said as she draped the blanket over Elphaba's legs.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered.

Mette smiled and went to resume her work. Haven had snuck into the room and was staring at Elphaba. He watched as her fingers glided across the blanket, feeling the soft blanket. A soft almost-smile was painted on her lips. Suddenly, she frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

Haven stepped back, but didn't answer.

"I know you're there, Haven," Elphaba snapped, her voice filled with aggravation.

"H-How did you…?" Haven asked.

Elphaba scrunched up her nose and turned away. Haven sniffed under his arm and realized how Elphaba knew.

"S-Sorry," he apologized. "I was playing in the field with some of the other boys and –"

"You don't have to explain it to me," Elphaba said, quickly moving away.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, not daring to take another step towards Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

Haven decided that he was going to take a quick shower and come back to Elphaba. After he washed, he found Elphaba in the same position.

"Better?" he asked, sitting in front of the fire next to her.

Elphaba didn't smile or frown. Her face remained expressionless as she stayed silent.

Haven gently took her hand. Elphaba responded by pulling away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um… holding your hand," Haven said, trying to keep the sassy, sarcastic tone out of his voice.

"Why?" Elphaba asked, more harshly than she intended.

Haven frowned. Didn't this girl know how to act when people were being nice to her? He looked into her chocolate eyes and almost lost himself. Oz, anyone could get lost in her eyes.

"You're really beautiful," Haven whispered.

Elphaba gasped and her eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I said you're really beautiful," Haven repeated, taking her hand again.

"No," Elphaba said, pulling her hand away. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Elyith, what's wrong?" Haven asked.

"No!" Elphaba said, scooting away from him.

"What's wrong?"

Elphaba stood up and stumbled towards the stairs. She tripped over the end of the rug and fell. Haven rushed to her.

"Don't help me!" Elphaba said, pushing herself to her feet.

"You're hurt," Haven said, noticing the bleeding scrape on Elphaba's right knee. "I can help."

"No."

"Elyith, you can't –"

"I can't what?"

The tension could be cut with a knife. Haven looked into Elphaba's eyes again. Even when she was mad and was probably about to slap you, you could still get lost in her eyes.

"See," he finally whispered.

The look Elphaba gave him could have made milk curl.

"No, wait! Elyith, that didn't come out right."

"You bet your Time Dragon Clock it didn't!" Elphaba snarled. "Listen, I'm not an invalid. I'm not a baby. I don't need to be watched and treated as such! I can do things for myself! I don't need everyone watching me all the time! It's annoying!" Elphaba's voice rose with every word she spoke. Haven suddenly noticed green swirls of magic dancing around her fingertips.

"Uh… Elyith?" Haven said, taking a step back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick and tired of everyone, even my own father, overprotecting me! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were!" Haven argued.

That just fueled Elphaba's anger even more.

"Please, at least let me help you with you knee," Haven said, finding the courage to be the brave one.

"No!" Elphaba argued.

"Then let me lead you t-"

"No!"

"Then let me –"

"SHUT UP!" Elphaba shouted, releasing her magic. Haven fell to the ground as the house shook.

"Haven!" River called, running down the stairs. "What's going on?" She saw Elphaba on her knees, crying and gasping for air.

"Haven, what did you do to her?" River exclaimed, running to Elphaba's side.

"Don't touch me!" Elphaba hissed, pushing River again.

"Elyith, you're hurt," River whispered, seeing the blonde on Elphaba's knee. "How did that happen?"

Mette ran into he room. She saw the children on the floor and the blood on Elphaba's knee. She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth. She hurried back into the living room and pressed the wet cloth against Elphaba's knee.

Elphaba winced, but didn't cry out.

"Here," Mette said, helping Elphaba to her feet. "Let's get you upstairs." She slowly lifted Elphaba into her arms and carried her up the stairs.

Tears streamed down Elphaba's cheek. She missed Fiyero. And she couldn't help what was happing to her now. Haven was falling in love with her.

* * *

**Elphabalover101: Am I forgiven? *Hopeful look***


	21. Crushing Beauty

**Elphabalover101: Thanks! And… um… just don't hate me at the end of this chapter. Please?**

**NellytheActress: I would never break up Fiyeraba! This is just a… minor setback.**

**woodland59: That is… if Haven will listen to her.**

**Detective Marx: Fiyero's in the Vinkus and he thinks Elphaba is still in the Emerald City. He doesn't know that she had to go into hiding.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Nope…**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: No one wants an angry Elphie on their hands! Did you see what she did to Haven?**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Yup. Love can be so complicated sometimes.**

**redcoat1832: Thanks! You're correct.**

**theotherelphaba11: Well, you did. And I'm not breaking up Fiyeraba. They deserve each other.**

* * *

Haven continued to try and talk to Elphaba, and Elphaba would continually push him away.

"Elyith?" Haven asked one afternoon.

Elphaba put down her needlepointing project and sighed. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why are you pushing me away?"

Elphaba scowled. Haven was getting on her last nerve. And she didn't have that many nerves to begin with.

"I just want to help you and –"

"Well, maybe I don't need your help!" Elphaba snapped, turning towards Haven's voice. "I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby!"

"I never said that. But everyone needs a little help sometimes. Even River and I do."

Elphaba stayed silent. After all, if you didn't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say anything at all.

"Elyith –"

"Stop! Just stop!" Elphaba said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Haven whispered, sitting down next to her.

Elphaba didn't hear him as she continued to sob. Haven wrapped his arm around her, expecting her to jerk away. To his utter surprise and amazement, she didn't. He slowly tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. Elphaba still didn't pull away, so Haven took this as a sign. He leaned closer to Elphaba until his lips were a few centimeters from hers. Closing the distance between them, he kissed her.

Elphaba slowly began to calm down.

_Fiyero_, Elphaba thought.

"Elyith, please don't cry," Haven whispered.

Wait, Elyith? Why was Fiyero calling her Elyith? It took Elphaba all of five seconds to realize three things. One, she was not in the Emerald City. Two, the person called her Elyith. And three, Fiyero wasn't the one kissing her. Haven was.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She quickly pulled away and slapped Haven hard across the face.

"OW!" Haven exclaimed, rubbing his sore check.

"What in Ozma's name are you doing?" Elphaba hissed.

"I… um… well…" Haven said, trying to come up with a valid excuse as to why he kissed her. "You were crying." That sounded okay.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I –"

"You're not Fiyero!" Elphaba cried.

"Well, I – Wait, what?" Haven asked, completely caught off guard and beyond shocked.

"You're not Fiyero! You're not! You're not! You're not!" Elphaba cried, covering her ears.

"Elyith…" Haven whispered, fearing another magical outburst. He quickly wrapped his arms around her again.

"Don't touch me!" Elphaba shouted, twisting out of Haven's arms and falling to the floor.

"Ely-"

"SHUT UP!" Elphaba shouted, dissolving into a fit of sobs.

"Haven!" River called from the other room. "What did you do to Elyith now?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Haven argued.

Elphaba continued to sob on her knees. River rushed over to her and took her hand.

"Get away from me!" Elphaba shouted, pulling her hand away.

"Elyith, it's me, River," River whispered, pulling the crying girl in for a hug. River gave her brother a hard glance before helping Elphaba to her feet and leading her back to her room.

"Elyith?" Haven whispered.

Elphaba scowled and turned around. "Haven, I swear to Oz, if you even think about coming near me ever again…" Elphaba didn't even finish her sentence, before following River up the stairs.

_I will get you to like me, Elyith_, Haven thought, biting back tears as he walked outside to get some fresh air._ I promise you that!_

* * *

"I'm sorry about my brother, Elyith," River whispered, holding Elphaba's hand.

"It's okay," Elphaba said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He can be a little…" River struggled to find the right word.

"Incommodious?" Elphaba finished for her.

River gave her a twisted look, not knowing what the big word meant.

"It means 'causing inconvenience or discomfort'," Elphaba clarified.

"Oh. In that case, yes. It's just that… he doesn't have a lot of friends. And when he finally makes one, he always ends up doing something that drives them away."

Elphaba looked down. She didn't mean to upset Haven. She actually really wanted to be his friend. _Just_ his friend.

"Well, I have to go help Mama set the table for dinner. I'll be back later," River said, giving Elphaba a quick and running down the stairs.

Elphaba sighed as she stood up and groped towards the door. She had to apologize to Haven. Once she reached the doorway, she walked towards Haven's room.

"Haven?" she whispered, knocking on his open door.

Haven looked up from his bed and saw Elphaba standing awkwardly in the doorway. He turned away, not wanting to talk to her.

"Haven, please answer me," Elphaba begged, slowly entering the room.

Haven still remained silent. He refused to speak to Elphaba. If she didn't want to be around him, fine. He didn't want to be around her.

Elphaba stopped walking and turned her head, desperately trying to hear where Haven was.

"Haven?" she whispered. She heard a soft sigh coming from her right. She turned and felt the soft blanket covering the bed. She moved her hand over to the left and felt Haven's leg. "Haven?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Go away," Haven whispered, standing up and walking away.

"Haven?" Elphaba asked, reaching out her hand. "Haven, please come back!"

"No," Haven whispered coldly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have slapped you. Please talk to me," Elphaba begged, moving closer to Haven. She stretched out her hand and touched his arm. She slid her hand down and grasped his hand. It was Haven's turn to pull away.

"No. You want me to stay away from you, and now you're getting your wish."

"Haven, I didn't mean it like –"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Haven bellowed at Elphaba. Elphaba jumped back, not expecting Haven to yell at her.

"Haven, pl-"

"NOW!" Haven shouted, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. He tried to ignore the hurt and fear bubbling in Elphaba's eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered one more time before leaving Haven's room.


	22. Forgiveness?

**I know. I've been updating this story like crazy *Looks at Elphabalover101 and smiles* Anyway:**

**Detective Marx: You never know. Things could work out.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: NO, it's not! And you're right, Elphaba had a life before she was forced into hiding.**

**woodland59: She likes him, just not in a lovey-dovey, kissing, hugging, boyfriend girlfriend type way.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: She chased him away, and she might never be able to get him back.**

**Elphabalover101: LOL! Yes, he did. He went there!**

**NellytheActress: You can always hope!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: *Chuckles nervously* Yeah, young love.**

**TheWickedrae: He's not weird! He's just... you know what? You're right. He's weird.**

* * *

"Haven, please talk to me," Elphaba begged, entering Haven's room once again.

Haven was looking out his window, trying to ignore Elphaba. He had no desire to talk to her. All he tried to do was be nice to her, and this is how she repays him? By slapping him and pushing him away?

"Haven, I'm sorry. I really am. Please?" Elphaba asked.

Haven continued to ignore her. Elphaba began to wonder if he was even in the room.

"H-Haven?" she whispered, hoping the boy would answer her. Gulping, she stepped forward, her arms stretched out in front of her. Haven saw her nearing him, but didn't move. He felt Elphaba's fingers graze his arm and he jerked away.

"Haven, I don't know how many times I can say 'I'm sorry' before you talk to me. Please. I didn't mean to hurt you," Elphaba whispered.

"Humph," Haven grunted, his gaze returning to the window.

Elphaba was about to say something, but Haven cut her off. "Go away," he whispered.

Elphaba stepped back and lowered her head. Haven soon heard small sniffles coming from behind him. He turned around to see tears falling from Elphaba's eyes.

_No_, Haven told himself. _Don't give in. She doesn't want you around._

Elphaba's sniffled soon turned into whimpers. Then into cries, and then into sobs. Haven couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Shh, please don't cry, Elyith," Haven whispered.

Elphaba sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Haven said, rocking her slowly in his arms.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" Elphaba asked hopefully.

Haven nodded. "It does."

Elphaba smiled as she turned around in Haven's arms and hugged him. "Thank you."

River walked past her brother's room. She suddenly stopped and backtracked. She saw Elphaba in Haven's arms. Both of them were smiling. Elphaba seemed very relaxed with Haven and River smiled. They were finally friends.

* * *

"Mama, why are you all dressed up?" Haven asked the next morning.

Mette was wearing a pretty golden dress that went all the way down to her ankles. There was a silver belt around her waist and her hair was curled and fell down her shoulders.

"We are having a very special guest coming to visit today."

"Who?" River asked.

"The royal family of the Vinkus in Oz," Mette answered.

Elphaba looked up. Royal family of the Vinkus. That included Fiyero. That meant Fiyero. Fiyero would be coming there.

"Really?" River asked, very excited.

Mette nodded. "Start with your chores and then put on your best clothes." Mette hurried into the kitchen to finish preparing everything.

"Can I help?" Elphaba asked, standing up.

"Sure," River smiled, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her outside.

River taught her how to milk a cow, how to collect the eggs from the chickens and how to feed the animals. Elphaba especially enjoyed the milking. She was smiling as she and River walked back to the house.

"Here," she said, leading Elphaba up to her room and closing the door behind her. "You can wear one of my dresses." She pulled out a beautiful pink dress and held it up to Elphaba's body. "It will look really pretty on you."

Elphaba smiled and took the dress. "Thank you."

"Do you need any help?" River asked as Elphaba turned to leave.

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head. "I'm fine. I can do it myself."

"Okay," River said, taking Elphaba's hand and escorting her back to her room.

* * *

"They're here!" Haven exclaimed, running down the hall and down the stairs.

"Haven, please," River scolded. She was better than her brother at holding in her excitement.

"Elyith, aren't you coming?" Haven asked, stopping in Elphaba's doorway.

Elphaba turned around. "N-No. I think I'll just stay up here."

"But –" Haven said. River quickly shot him a look that meant _'Shut up!'_. Haven nodded and looked back at Elyith.

"You look really beautiful. In your dress, I mean. Not that you don't look beautiful when you not wearing the dress. Wait, no! I just meant that…" Haven ranted.

Elphaba chuckled, cutting him off. "Thanks."

"We'll be right back," River said, running down the stairs just as their mother was opening the door.

"Welcome to our home," Mette curtsied as the King, Queen and Fiyero entered the house. "This is my son, Haven, and my daughter, River."

Haven bowed and River curtsied. Fiyero nodded. He hadn't seen or heard from Elphaba in a while. He missed her and hoped nothing bad happened to her. Little did he know that the love of his life was only a staircase away.

* * *

**Yup, Fiyero's back. And so is Fiyeraba.**


	23. The Beauty of the Night

**Elphabalover101: Yup! He's here. But, you already know what's gonna happen. NOW IT'S TWO UPDATES! LOL!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Haven's no longer a moron!**

**woodland59: Yes! Fiyeraba!**

**TheWickedrae: He's not weird anymore!**

**NellytheActress: You never know. Fiyero is… Fiyero.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: She's only a staircase away.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: He might… and Friends of Oz is in the works.**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: The rhythm of the lullaby from Chapter 16 sounds like the chorus of 'Looking Through Your Eyes' from Quest for Camelot. You can YouTube it. It's really pretty. And yes, you did see a fight. A small one, but a fight nonetheless.**

* * *

Fiyero sat with his parents in the living room. He was bored out of his mind. He spent most of the time counting ceiling tiles or trying to how long he could stare into space without blinking. He was jerked from his thoughts when he heard the sound of crying coming from up the stairs.

"What's that?" he asked, focusing on the crying.

River and Haven tensed. Elphaba was crying and they didn't know why. They didn't know if Elphaba knew Fiyero from before. She probably did, being the Wizard's daughter and all.

"It's nothing," River said, trying to sound convincing.

Fiyero knew that someone, a girl probably, was crying. He wanted to know why.

"Children, why don't you go talk someplace else while we talk," Mette suggested politely.

"Yes, Mama," Haven said, standing up with River and leaving the room. Fiyero waited till they were gone and the adults were, once again, fully absorbed in their own conversation to go up the stairs and search for the girl.

He followed the sounds of the soft crying and found the room in question. He slowly pushed the door open and saw the girl lying on the bed, with her face buried in her pillow, crying.

Fiyero slowly walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elphaba stopped crying and stiffened. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. At first, she thought it was Haven. But Haven's hands were slightly bigger. She had a feeling she knew who was there.

"W-Who are you?" Elphaba sniffed.

Fiyero didn't answer right away. He looked at the girl. She reminded him of Elphaba. But it couldn't be Elphaba. Elphaba's skin was a beautiful shade of emerald green. Not a beautiful crème.

"My name's Fiyero," Fiyero smiled, glad that the girl stopped crying. "What's yours?"

"El- Elyith," Elphaba said. She was about to say her real name, but she was still deciding on whether or not she should tell Fiyero yet. After all, no one was supposed to know who she was.

"Y-You remind me of someone I knew," Fiyero whispered.

"Really? Who?" Elphaba asked, slowing turning towards his voice.

The blank stare Fiyero received from Elyith reminded him of Elphaba even more. She even had her beautiful chocolate eyes and her long raven hair. She looked and sounded exactly like Elphaba, except for her skin.

"A girl I used to know," Fiyero said.

"Elphaba?" Elyith asked.

Fiyero looked at her. "How do you know about Elphaba?"

"Yero," Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero was beyond confused. How did this girl that he'd never met before know his special nickname. Not even his parents knew about Elphaba calling him 'Yero'.

"How do you k-?"

"Yero, it's me. Elphaba," Elphaba said, smiling.

"I… you… but… what?" Fiyero stuttered.

Elphaba took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm Elphaba. We met when we were six years old when I was still living with Frex. I found out that I'm the Wizard's daughter and you came to my 13th birthday party."

Fiyero gasped. It really was Elphaba. "Oh, Fae," Fiyero said, quickly wrapping his arms around Elphaba. "But… why are you here? What happened to your skin?"

"I don't know why I'm here. My father just told me I had to come and stay until everything is safe again. And my skin… they casted a spell on me so no one will recognize me."

"They who?"

"The Princess Protection Program people."

"The what?"

"It's a special undercover service that protects princesses. It only lasts three months, though."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a month."

"I've missed you so much," Fiyero whispered.

"I've missed you, too," Elphaba said, snuggling closer to Fiyero. "But, Fiyero?"

"Yes?"  
"You can't tell anyone that I'm here. Or that you've seen me."

"But –"

"Please promise me you won't," Elphaba said, squeezing his hand.

"I promise," Fiyero whispered, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. You'll be home before you know it."

"I hope so," Elphaba sighed.

Fiyero heard the conversation winding down downstairs with the adults. "I have to go now, Fae," he said as he stood up. Elphaba also stood up and Fiyero pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Come home soon."

"I'll try," Elphaba chuckled.

* * *

The three months were almost up and Elphaba's skin was slowly beginning to return to it's normal color.

"Elyith, are you alright?" Haven asked, noticing the pale green shade of her skin.

"Of course," Elphaba said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that… you skin is turning green."

"I'm… oh no," Elphaba whispered. The spell was wearing off!

"Elyith, are you okay?" Mette asked, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"A… Am I turning green?" she asked Mette.

Mette took a closer look at Elphaba and noticed the faintest bit of green in her skin. "Why, yes. Are you feeling alright?"

"No! No! No!" Elphaba shouted, pulling away from Mette and running up the stairs.

Mette was about to follow her when she heard a knock at the door. Shooing the children upstairs, she slowly walked to the door and opened it. An Emerald City guard in a green uniform was at the door.

"M-May I help you?" Mette asked.

The guard bowed. "Good day, ma'am. I am here to escort Princess Elphaba back to Oz. The person who placed the threat against has not been eliminated."

Mette nodded and showed the guard into the house. "I'll get her ready."

Mette hurried up the stairs to Elphaba's room. She found Elphaba crying on her bed. River and Haven were awkwardly sitting next to her, wondering what they should do.

"Elyith," Mette said quietly. Elphaba looked up and sniffed. "You're going home."

"I am?" Elphaba asked, hope laced within her voice.

Mette nodded. "There's a guard waiting downstairs to take you home."

Elphaba smiled. She was finally going home. "River, can you please bring Elyith her cloak?"

River nodded and she ran to the closet. She helped Elphaba put the cloak over her head and escorted her downstairs.

"Wait," Elphaba said, turning around. "Haven?"

Haven heard his name being called and ran downstairs. "Yes, Elyith?" he asked, taking her hand.

Elyith slowly pulled her hand away and brought it to his face. Her fingers lightly traced over his features and rested on his lips. She stood on her toes and lightly pressed a kiss against Haven's lips. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Haven smiled and hugged her. "Anytime. Good-bye Elyith."

"Bye, Elyith," River said, joining the hug.

"Bye, Haven. Bye, River. I'll never forget you two," Elphaba whispered, melting into the hug.

"Well, it's kinda hard to forget us," River laughed.

Elphaba giggled and slowly pulled out of the hug. The guard took her hand and they were on their way back to Oz. River and Haven waved to the carriage until it was completely out of sight.

* * *

The Wizard was waiting on the front steps with Melena at his side.

"She'll be fine," Melena assured him, purring against his leg.

"I know. I just can't wait for her to return home," the Wizard said, his leg bouncing up and down.

"Will you stop acting like an impatient child? Elphaba will be home soon," Melena scolded.

He tried to suppress a chuckle. The emerald carriage finally stopped in front of the palace. The guard stepped out first. He turned around and lifted Elphaba out of the carriage. Her skin was still pale, but it was regaining the green.

"Fabala!" the Wizard exclaimed, running down the steps before Melena could stop him.

"Father!" Elphaba smiled, opening her arms for the hug she knew was coming. The Wizard scooped her up and hugged her close. "I've missed you so much!" Elphaba cried onto his shoulder.

The Wizard quickly wiped a tear from his eye. "I've missed you too, Fabala."

Elphaba sniffed and tightened her grip around her father as he carried her up the stairs. She was finally home.


	24. Why I Love You

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: I love Fiyeraba fluff, too! It's just so… fluffy!**

**TheWickedrae: Thanks! I like the name Elyith, too! No! Don't hurt her!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: It was a sweet goodbye kiss. Cute!**

**NellytheActress: Haven and River might come up again. I don't know yet.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Thanks for following! It means a lot to me! Still loving all of your stories and I'm glad you like this one!**

**MAJOR FIYERABA FLUFFYNESS!**

* * *

Elphaba spend a lot of time with her father. Her green skin had fully returned. She would sit with him in his office while he worked. He would still read bedtime stories to her. Victoria would always sit in Elphaba's lap and allow her to stroke her fur.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence in the parlor.

"Yes, Elphaba?" the Wizard asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Why did I have to leave?"

The Wizard looked at Elphaba a while before answering. Her head was turned slightly towards him, waiting for an answer.

"Father?"

"It was for your safety."

Elphaba frowned. She didn't want to her father to sugarcoat anything anymore. She was growing up and was old enough to hear the truth.

"Does it have anything to do with Morrible?" Elphaba asked, jumping right to the point.

"Ah…" the Wizard whispered, tugging at the neck of his shirt. "Yes. It was her daughter. She wanted to hurt you for melting her mother."

Elphaba nodded. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged her knees. A maid entered the room and handed the Wizard a small, yellow envelope.

"Thank you," the Wizard nodded. The maid curtsied and left the room. The Wizard opened the envelope, smiling as his eyes skimmed over the world. "Fabala, how would you like to go to the Vinkus?"

Elphaba snapped out of her daydream. "What?"

"Fiyero has invited you to spend a week with him in the Vinkus."

"Yes! I would love to!" Elphaba smiled.

"It's settled then!" the Wizard smiled, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her up the stairs to help her pack.

* * *

Elphaba was giddy with excitement as she rode in the carriage with her father to the Vinkus. She was going to see Fiyero again. She couldn't wait.

The carriage finally stopped and the Wizard stepped out first. He turned and lifted Elphaba into his arms and out of the carriage.

"Fae!" Fiyero called, running down the stairs.

"Yero!" Elphaba smiled as her father put her down. She heard Fiyero's footsteps grow louder and louder until they stopped right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Fiyero in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much," Elphaba smiled.

"I've missed you too," Fiyero said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye, Fabala," The Wizard smiled, kissing Elphaba's cheek.

"Bye, Father. See you in a week," Elphaba smiled as she heard the carriage drive away.

"Come on," Fiyero smiled, taking Elphaba's hand and escorting her inside.

"FIFI!" a high-pitched voice called as soon as they entered the castle.

Elphaba stopped, wondering who was calling Fiyero. She heard dainty little footsteps running down the steps and towards them.

"UMPH!" Fiyero exclaimed, probably because the person ran into him. "Elphaba, this is my younger sister, Castella. Castie, this is Elphaba."

"Are you Fifi's girlfwend?" Castella asked, her finger in her mouth.

Elphaba blushed.

"Yes, she is," Fiyero said, giving his sister a kiss. "Now, can you please go anywhere but here?"

"Otay," Castella said, jumping out of Fiyero's arms and running back up the stairs.

"Sorry. She's probably the nosiest three year-old you'll ever meet!"

"Three and a half!" Castella corrected from up the stairs.

"Right!" Fiyero called back.

"She's cute," Elphaba smiled.

"She is."

"And did she get 'Fifi' from Galinda?"

"Actually," Fiyero blushed. "Galinda got that from Castella."

"AWW," Elphaba sighed, placing her hands over her heart.

"Hey," Fiyero said, playfully slapping Elphaba's arm. "So, would you like a tour?"

"I would love one," Elphaba smiled, taking Fiyero's arm and allowing him to lead her through the castle.

They walked through the long hallways, the parlor, and ended in the gardens. Elphaba smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face.

"Here," Fiyero said, kneeling under a tree. Elphaba sat next to him and intertwined her fingers with Fiyero's.

"Yero?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"

Fiyero's head snapped towards Elphaba, surprised that she would even ask such a question. "W-What?"

"Why did you choose me? Out of all the girls in Oz, why me?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just that…" Elphaba whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath before continuing her sentence. "Green, blind…"

"Fae, I don't care about any of those things," Fiyero interrupted, taking her hands. "I love you for you. You're beautiful, smart, talented, brave…" Fiyero continued to list adjectives that he felt described Elphaba. "And an overall great person." He wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled.

"Really?" Elphaba said, giving Fiyero a watery smile.

"Really," Fiyero said, kissing her nose.

Fiyero and Elphaba stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"Fifi!" Castella called, skipping towards them.

"Castie," Fiyero whined.

"Mama wants you and Elphaba to come inside now," Castella said, skipping back towards the castle.

"Of course," Fiyero said, helping Elphaba to her feet.

"Good," Castella called of her shoulder.

Fiyero led Elphaba back to the house. He suddenly stopped when something caught his eye in the distance.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, wondering why he stopped.

There, coming out of the grass, was a Middlemist camellia, or more commonly known as the Vinkus Rose Blossom. They were extremely rare and only bloomed once a year. It had a beautiful rose color. It would be a perfect gift for Elphaba.

"Stay here for a moment," Fiyero said as he walked away.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called, not wanting to be left alone.

"I'll be right back. I promise," Fiyero said, hurrying back to Elphaba and quickly kissing her cheek before running towards the flower again.

Elphaba stood there in silence, not moving. She didn't know where Fiyero went.

"I'm back," Fiyero huffed a few seconds later, gasping for air.

"Where did you go?" Elphaba asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I wanted to give you this," Fiyero said, pressing the flower into her hands.

Elphaba felt the soft petals under her fingertips. She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent.

"It's a Vinkus Rose Blossom They're extremely rare and they only bloom once a year," Fiyero explained.

"Oh, Yero, thank you!" Elphaba smiled, sniffing the flower again. "I'll keep it forever!"

"They're known to last forever once they're picked. They only need water to survive," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's free hand and walking her back to the Palace.

Elphaba smiled as she walked hand-in-hand with Fiyero back to the Palace. She was sure that she would have the best week of her life.

* * *

**Okay, now, again, I don't want to skip, but writer's block has hit me hard with this story. I have an idea of what happens later on when Elphaba and Fiyero are older (Let's say… maybe 21 years old), and I really want to type it. I am open to new ideas. If I don't think of anything, I will go ahead and write the new chapter. Thanks again and please review!**

**Also, the flower Fiyero gives Elphaba is called a Middlemist Red. It's really beautiful and the world's most rare flower. Google a picture of it!**


	25. You've Been Galindafied

**Don't worry, everyone. Neither Elbirrom nor Morrible are coming back. I just needed a one-time villain. They're both gone (dead). Lot's of fluffiness and laughs to follow.**

**Special thanks to I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity for helping me come up with this idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Glinny's coming! Glinny's coming! Glinny's coming!" Castella happily chattered during breakfast.

"What?" Fiyero asked, almost choking on his eggs.

"Glinny's coming for a visit!" Castella said, running up the stairs.

"Great!" Elphaba smiled. She missed her friend.

Fiyero groaned. "Yero, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"Nothing," Fiyero sighed. Every time Galinda came over, she and Castella would gang up together and try to give him a makeover, complete with make-up and pink frilly dresses. He really needed to meet some boys his age. Maybe that would save him from this awful fate.

"Can Glinny and I give you a makeover again?" Castella asked, giving her older brother her best puppy dog eyes.

"No," Fiyero huffed.

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No!"

"Please?" Elphaba asked, tugging at Fiyero's arm.

"She's rubbing off on you," Fiyero smiled. "But my answer's still no."

"That'll change," Castella said, taking Elphaba's hand and pulling her up. "Come on, Elphaba. There's something I wanna show you."

"Okay," Elphaba said, standing up and allowing the young girl to pull her up the stairs.

_I really need to get out more_, Fiyero said as he stood up and walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Once Galinda arrived, Fiyero tried to place as much distance between him and the girls as possible, but Galinda pulled him to Castella's room before he could protest.

"Galinda, I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you give me a makeover!" Fiyero said as Galinda forced him to sit down.

"Please, Fifi?"

"No! Give Elphaba and Castella a makeover!"

"Ooh, makeover!" Castella smiled, grabbing her hairbrush.

"I'm was going to, but Elphie's being difficult!" Galinda frowned, glaring at the green girl.

"No, I'm with Fiyero on this one. I don't want a makeover," Elphaba said, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Please, Elphie?" Galinda pouted.

"No," Elphaba said. "I'm putting my foot down. No makeovers!"

"This isn't over yet!" Galinda said as she started to do Castella's hair.

"How about this? You can give me a makeover if Fiyero allows you to give him one," Elphaba smirked, knowing that Fiyero wouldn't do it.

"Pwease bwig bwother?" Castella begged, sticking out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes.

_Oh no, not the eyes! Anything but the eyes! _Fiyero said, trying to look away, but his little sister's beautiful green eyes were enchanting. "Fine," Fiyero gave in.

It was hard to tell who looked more surprised; Castella, Galinda or Elphaba.

"Yero?" Elphaba gasped.

"I'm sorry, Fae. Castella gave me the puppy dog eyes," Fiyero said, giving his girlfriend an apologetic look, even though he knew Elphaba couldn't see it.

"Does this mean I have to sit through a makeover too?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes!" Castella said. "Glinny, you do Fifi's makeover and I'll start with Elphaba."

"Good idea, Castie!" Galinda smiled, making Fiyero kneel on Castie's pink, fluffy rug. Elphaba sat on the bed as Castella jumped behind her and started to brush her hair. Galinda went through her suitcase and pulled out a hot pink dress with a large bow in the back.

"Nope. Nah-uh! Not happening. I am not wearing that dress!" Fiyero said, gasping at all the ruffles on the dress.

"You have to! Now, here!" She lifted the dress over Fiyero's head and helped him into it. Castella squealed at seeing her brother wearing a pink dress.

"I swear to Oz, Galinda, if you tell anyone about this –" Fiyero growled.

"Don't worry. You're secrets safe with us," Elphaba smiled, picturing Fiyero in a pink, ruffle dress.

Fiyero continued to squirm as Galinda covered his face in powder, blush, eye shadow and lipstick, all pink of course.

"Fifi's never looked better," Castella smiled.

"I agree," Galinda smiled.

"Children, I – Oh sweet Oz!" the Queen exclaimed, standing in the doorway.

"Mama, Fiyero's pink!" Castella said, jumping off the bed and running into her mother's arms.

"Y-Yes. I-I can see that," the Queen said, her eyes wide with shock as she beheld her son, the crowned Prince of the Vinkus, wearing a pink dress. "Fiyero…"

"It was Galinda, Mom. I swear!" Fiyero said, giving his mother a pleading look.

Galinda giggled. "It had to be done, Fifi."

"Sure," Fiyero whispered. "May I please take this off now?"

"Of course," Galinda said, helping Fiyero out of the pink dress.

"We speak of this to no one," the Prince said as he walked off to the bathroom to wipe the makeup off his face.

"Of course, dear," the Queen chuckled, kissing the top of his head and walking out of the room with Castella in her arms.

"Your turn," Galinda said, turning to Elphaba.

"Me?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, silly! You!" Galinda smiled, taking her make-up again.

"No makeup, Galinda," Elphaba said, shielding her face with her hands.

"Don't worry, Elphie," Galinda smiled. "I made Fifi look like a clown on purpose."

"A clown?"

"You'll look beautiful," Galinda reassured her as she began Elphaba's makeup.

A few minutes later, Fiyero returned to the room, makeup free. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Elphaba. Galinda had done a wonderful job with her makeup. She didn't put a lot on, just enough that it brought out Elphaba's features. Her cheeks were rosier and her lips were a nice shade of pink. Galinda did a great job, unlike with him. Galinda made him look like a clown. Clowns would take makeup advise from her.

"Wow, Fae," Fiyero gasped, looking at Elphaba. Elphaba turned towards Fiyero's voice. "You look…" Fiyero struggled to find the right word.

"Like a clown?" Elphaba finished for him. Fiyero saw the look on Elphaba's face. She looked scared and worried.

"No. I would never make you look like a clown. Fifi's another story, but not you," Galinda defended herself.

"Beautiful," Fiyero finished his train of thought. A small smile played on the ends of Elphaba's lips.

"Thank you," Elphaba muttered.

Fiyero pulled her in for a tight hug. Elphaba leaned her head against Fiyero's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I'm glad you're here," Fiyero whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad I'm here, too," Elphaba sighed, snuggling closer to Fiyero.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. The next chapter is going to be when Elphaba and Fiyero are older (Like… maybe 21). It's going to be fluffier than Castella's pink rug (which is very fluffy) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Reviews make Elphaba happy. And a happy Elphaba means more fluffy Fiyeraba fluff!**

**ALSO, THANK YOU ALL! THIS STORY HAS SURPASSED 4,000 VIEWS! (4,474 to be exact) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**


	26. I Love You SO Much

**Yes, everyone! Fiyero's pink. LOL! We all know he had a ****_WONDERFUL_**** time during the makeover!**

**NellytheActress: I'm going to write more. One for each month (You'll know what I'm talking about after this chapter). It's going to be longer.**

**TheWickedrae: Thanks! I'm just so glad people are enjoying this story.**

**Alright, guys! This is going to move a little quickly. That's just because I want to get to the next chapter ASAP. Please forgive me!**

* * *

**_8 years later…_**

21 year-olds Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting under a tree in the Emerald City gardens. It was the same tree Elphaba used to climb as a child. She leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder, a soft smile on her lips.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Elphaba said, snuggling closer to Fiyero.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

Elphaba giggled. "Yes. You tell me everyday."

"I know," Fiyero chuckled. "But, um…"

Elphaba stopped giggling. What was Fiyero trying to say to her?

Fiyero noticed the worried look on Elphaba's face and chose his words very carefully. "Fae…"

"What are you trying to say?" Elphaba asked, looking as through she might cry.

Fiyero quickly grabbed Elphaba's hands and squeezed them. "What I'm trying to say is that I've loved you from the moment I first saw you." Elphaba relaxed, so Fiyero continued. "And that's a really long time." He released one of Elphaba's hands and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box.

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered.

_Okay, Fiyero. You can do this_. _You got this, man! You got this!_ "Fae, will you do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my wife?"

Elphaba gasped. She looked beyond shocked. Even though she couldn't see, her chocolate eyes seemed to look straight into Fiyero's hazel ones.

"I… I…" Elphaba stuttered.

_Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_ Fiyero silently begged.

"Yes!" Elphaba smiled.

"Okay, I understand if you don't want to- wait, what did you just say?" Fiyero asked, completely caught off guard.

"Yes," Elphaba repeated.

Fiyero was so happy that he pressed, no, smacked, his lips against Elphaba's, locking her in a passionate kiss. Elphaba giggled as they pulled away and Fiyero slipped the 14-carrot diamond ring onto her ring finger on her left hand.

"Thank you," Fiyero whispered into her ear, kissing her again.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled.

"Ahem!" a voice interrupted them.

Fiyero and Elphaba pulled apart, startled by the voice.

"Father!" Elphaba exclaimed, not appreciating being watched by her father. "What are you doing?"

"I was just about to ask you kids the same question," the Wizard said. He tried to sound stern, but his voice ended up sounding light and playful.

"Um… we… we were just…" Fiyero said, shifting uncomfortably under the Wizard's fatherly gaze.

The Wizard chuckled. He stopped when he was the engagement ring on Elphaba's finger. Elphaba, feeling her father's gaze on her hand, smiled. "Fiyero proposed."

"I figured out that much," the Wizard said. Elphaba and Fiyero blushed. "I just have one question for you, young man."

"Yes?" Fiyero gulped.

"Do you promise to take care of my delicate flower?"

"Father!" Elphaba blushed.

"I promise," Fiyero nodded. "I love her with all my heart and soul."

"Good," the Wizard smiled. He started to walk away and turned back when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. "Well, what are you two waiting for? We have a wedding to plan."

Fiyero smiled as he helped Elphaba to her feet and followed his future father-in-law back into the Palace.

* * *

"Ooh, this is so ozmazifying!" Galinda exclaimed, seeing the ring adorning Elphaba's finger.

"Congratulations you two! I can't wait to have a sister. Having an older brother could be very boring sometimes," Castella, now ten, said. She had grown up over the years. Her deep brown hair now reached the middle of her back. Her green eyes stayed the same and she still had her enchanting puppy dog eyes working for her. Freckles covered the sides of her nose and part of her cheeks. Her teeth were white and straight, making her enchanting smile even more enchanting.

"Oh? How so?" Fiyero asked, pretending to be offended.

"No one to give makeovers to," Castella said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ouch!" Fiyero said, pretending to take a blow. "Offended."

"Fifi, I'm kidding. I love having you as an older brother," Castella said, wrapping her arms around her brother.

"I know. Not everyone can have an older brother as ozmazifying and handsome as me," Fiyero smiled.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right Elphaba?" Castella said, looking at the emerald girl.

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, I do."

"Good. So now, you can't come to me and say that I didn't warn you," Castella smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't," Elphaba laughed, feeling Castella jump onto her lap and hug her. She hugged the young princess back, excited to have another younger sister.

"Where's the wedding going to be?" Galinda asked, wanting every single wedding detail.

"In the Emerald City. Then Fae will move into the Vinkus with me," Fiyero said.

"Okay, good. Now, I need more details," Galinda said, clinging to every word.

"Well, would you and Nessa like to be my bridesmaids?" Elphaba asked.

"EEP! Elphie, I would love too! I'm sure Nessa will say yes, too," Galinda squealed, wrapping Elphaba in a tight hug. "Can the dresses be pink?"

"Not everything can be pink, Glin," Fiyero sighed.

"Shut up, Fifi!" Galinda hissed.

"Everything can be pink," Castella said, siding with Galinda.

"Thanks, Castie!"

"Anytime, Glin."

"Sure, the dresses can be pink," Elphaba smiled.

"Fae," Fiyero whinned.

"YES!" Galinda said, giving Castella a high five.

"Castie, would you like to be the flower girl?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the younger girl.

"I would love to!" Castie smiled.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Galinda smiled, leaning her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. Elphaba turned towards Fiyero and smiled. Her strapless, pure white wedding dress shimmered against the lights. Galinda had slightly curled her hair and it flowed down her back like a silky, black waterfall.

Fiyero was grinning from ear to ear as angels sang the "Hallelujah Chorus" in his head. Elphaba was finally his wife. He took her hand and pulled her in for their first kiss as husband and wife. The whole church cheered. The Wizard wiped a tear from his eye. His little girl was all grown up. Galinda, Castella and Nessa stood to the side, beaming. Fiyero and Elphaba finally pulled away and ran down the isle together. And thus begins their marriage.

* * *

Three months past since their wedding date. Elphaba was sitting on her shared bed with Fiyero, holding her stomach.

"Fae, are you sure you don't want to go back to the doctor?" Fiyero asked, concern laced within his voice.

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm fine."

She wasn't fine. Fiyero could tell. She hadn't eaten anything in a week. She was modified and cranky all the time.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba moaned and slumped against Fiyero's shoulder.

"Your Highness?" the doctor asked, stepping into the couple's room.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, wrapping an arm around Elphaba's waist.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, quite the opposite. I am pleased to announce that Princess Elphaba is pregnant."

"What?" Fiyero asked, more blankly than he intended.

"Congratulations!" the doctor smiled, bowing before the royal couple and showing himself to the door.

Elphaba looked surprised, then quickly smiled. "We're having a baby!" she smiled at Fiyero.

"We are!" Fiyero smiled back, pulling Elphaba to her feet. He hugged Elphaba tight before lifting her into the air and twirling her around. "We're having a baby!" He placed his hand over her stomach and smiled.

"I heard 'baby'," Galinda said, appearing in the doorway with Castella right behind her.

"Fae's pregnant," Fiyero smiled.

"YEA!" Castella smiled, running into the room and hugging Elphaba. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, hugging her back.

"This is so ozmazifying!" Galinda smiled.

"You know, Glin, you're gonna have to think of more words than just 'ozmazifying'," Elphaba smiled.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda sighed, face palming. She quickly recovered and went to hug her friend. "Congratulations. You two will make wonderful parents."

"I hope so," Elphaba said, placing her hand over her flat stomach.

"Castie, I smell cookies," Galinda said, sensing that the couple wanted to be alone.

"I don't smell -" Galinda took Castella's hand and dragged her out the door, closing it behind her.

Fiyero looked into Elphaba's eyes and saw how scared she was. "You'll be a great mother."

Elphaba gave her husband a small smile. "Thank you. I love you so much. I'm so glad you're here for me. When I need you, and even when I don't."

"Are you saying that you don't need me?" Fiyero asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Elphaba took him seriously and panicked. "No, Yero! I didn't mean it like that! I meant -"

"Fae," Fiyero laughed. "I know what you meant. I was kidding."

"Oh," Elphaba blushed. "I knew that."

"Of course you did," Fiyero chuckled, kissing her nose. "And I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Remember when in the first chapter, I said this story wouldn't be long? Well, I changed my mind. I want to make this story longer. There will be a chapter for each month (So... *does math* that's 9 chapters) of Elphaba's pregnancy. I really enjoy writing this. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	27. Month One

**Elphabalover101: Yup!**

**NellytheActress: You're tough. I'm gonna have to try harder.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Da fluff! Thanks for the idea!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yup, I just really wanted to write this chapter. I'll take it slow from now on.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: She will be an amazing mom! And her blindness is permanent. This story is going to be happy… just not ****_that_**** happy.**

**Okay, here is the first chapter of Elphaba's pregnancy. There will be nine of these (You all know why.) Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Nothing changed for Elphaba during her first month of pregnancy. She felt the same.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, slowly opening his eyes. He turned over to see Elphaba with her back turned towards him.

Elphaba moaned, signaling that she was still trying to sleep. Fiyero chuckled and pulled her towards him, hugging her close.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Fiyero asked.

_Yes!_ "No," Elphaba whispered, turning around so she was facing Fiyero.

"You're terrible at lying," Fiyero smiled, kissing her nose.

Elphaba blushed and snuggled closer to Fiyero. "How are you feeling?" Fiyero asked.

"The same," Elphaba sighed.

"That's good."

"But I am a little hungry," Elphaba admitted, slowly pushing away from Fiyero.

"Here," Fiyero said, pushing Elphaba back down and jumping out of bed.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, her head following the sound of Fiyero's footsteps. She felt the covers being pushed from her body and her hands being grabbed. "Yero, I can do it myself," she sighed as Fiyero helped her up.

"Of course," Fiyero said, kissing her nose.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She was too tired to protest being led into the dinning room.

"Good morning," Galinda smiled, pulling out a chair for Elphaba.

"Hmm hmmhmm," Castella mumbled, her mouth full of cereal.

"Good morning," Elphaba greeted, sitting down in the chair Galinda pulled out for her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Castella asked, swallowing her cereal.

"Fine," Elphaba smiled, taking a sip of milk.

"I think all of us should go outside today. It's such a nice day," Galinda smiled, listening to the birds chirping.

"That's a great idea!" Castella exclaimed.

Elphaba made a strange face as she ate her eggs.

"Fae, is something wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, just… um… do we have any soy sauce?" Elphaba asked, putting her fork down.

"What?" Galinda shrieked, surprised by Elphaba's question.

"Do we have any soy sauce?" Elphaba repeated.

Fiyero shrugged and got up to retrieve the soy sauce.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as Fiyero handed her the bottle.

Castella, who was in her own little world during the whole conversation, looked over to see Elphaba pouring soy sauce over her eggs. She proceeded to spit out her orange juice, covering her mouth as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"Great spit take, Castie," Fiyero smiled, nodding his head in approval.

"I'm," _cough_, "okay," Castie sniffed as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and took another sip of juice. She quickly covered her mouth again as Elphaba spooned the soy sauce-covered eggs into her mouth, a satisfied smile appearing on her face.

"Better?" Galinda asked, placing her hand on Elphaba's back.

"Much better," Elphaba smiled.

Castie opened and closed her mouth multiple times, making herself look like a fish. She tried to formulate words, but nothing came out.

"Um… excuse me. I'm gonna… yeah," Castie said as she got up from the table and hurried back to her room. It took Fiyero and Galinda all of their strength not to do the same thing.

"What?" Elphaba asked when the room became very quiet.

"Um… Fae? Are you feeling okay?" Fiyero asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Y-You put soy sauce on your eggs," Galinda said. "You've never done that before."

"And?"

"Nothing," Galinda said, deciding not to ask any more questions.

"Okay," Elphaba said as she finished her breakfast and stood up. "I think I'll take a nap now."

"Here," Fiyero said as he jumped up and took Elphaba's arm.

"Yero, I know where the room is. I can get there myself," Elphaba said, trying to brush Fiyero off. "I've been living here for a few months now."

Fiyero knew that Elphaba hated to be treated like a baby, but this was different. She had another life growing inside of her.

"Fae, please let me help you," Fiyero whispered, walking her out of the dining room.

Elphaba sighed. Fiyero thought he won. Boy, was he wrong!

"I can do it myself," Elphaba said in a very childlike tone. She pushed away from her husband and slid her hand against the wall. Finding the handrail, she smiled and ascended the stairs. "Oh, and Yero?"

"Yes?" Fiyero asked in a hopeful tone.

"_Don't_ follow me," Elphaba smirked, reaching the top and turning the corner.

"What happened to her?" Galinda asked, appearing next to Fiyero.

"I don't know. One minute, she's kissing me and the next, she's trying to make me leave her alone."

"Oz, this is gonna be a really long nine months," Galinda sighed, face palming.

"You're telling me," Fiyero huffed.

* * *

Fiyero went up to their room later that afternoon to check up on Elphaba. He slowly pushed the door open, careful not to make a sound. Elphaba was awake. She was standing in front of her dresser mirror, brushing her hair. Her long sleeved navy nightgown billowed around her from the breeze from the open window. She looked perfectly content and obvious to his presence. Just the way Fiyero wanted it.

He tiptoed into the room, trying not to make any noise. Elphaba put her hairbrush down and searched for her hairclip. Fiyero pushed the hairclip into Elphaba's searching hands and stepped back. Elphaba smiled as she pinned her hair back in a bun.

_Wait,_ she thought to herself. _Hairclips can't move._

"Hello?" Elphaba asked, turning around. She stretched out her arms and groped around the room. Fiyero stepped out of the way, waiting until the last possible second to surprise his wife. Elphaba stopped and tried to focus on hearing something, anything, that would indicate that someone else was in the room with her. Not hearing anything, she walked back to her dresser. She reached over and her fingers grazed a vase with a single flower, the flower Fiyero gave her when they were teenagers, in it. It was still alive. Elphaba was surprised to find out that it lasted all those years.

"They really do last forever, don't they?" a voice said from behind her.

Elphaba jumped, startled by the voice behind her. "Fiyero, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said, wrapping his arms around her. "You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. I missed you."

"We've only been apart for a few hours," Elphaba smiled, leaning against her husband's chest.

"That's a few hours too many," Fiyero said softly.

Elphaba giggled. "Well, we have the rest of the afternoon."

"You're right. We should take that walk Galinda suggested earlier."

"I think we should," Elphaba said.

"May I?" Fiyero asked, wondering if Elphaba would allow him to help her.

"You may," Elphaba smiled, reaching for Fiyero's hand.

Fiyero smiled as he took Elphaba's hand and led her to the gardens. The sweet aroma from the flowers filled Elphaba's nose and she smiled. Fiyero stopped and picked up a yellow wild flower and placed it in Elphaba's hair. The green girl giggled and lightly touched the flower in her hair.

"I love it when you laugh," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love it when you love when I giggle," Elphaba smiled.

"That didn't make any sense," Fiyero mused.

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

Elphaba sighed. "You think you're so smart," she laughed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Fiyero said proudly.

"Oh really?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"How do you find the slope of a line on a graph?"

"Um… you…" Fiyero paled, trying to think of the answer.

Elphaba smirked. "No fair!" Fiyero pouted.

"I'm just teasing you," Elphaba smiled, snuggling closer to Fiyero.

"I know," Fiyero said. "So… are you going to tell me the answer?"

Elphaba couldn't stop herself from laughing. "It's y=mx+b."

"What?"

"You know, it would really help if you opened a math book," Elphaba chuckled. She covered her mouth with her fist to yawn, signaling that it was time to go back inside.

* * *

"Fiyero, are you in here?" Elphaba asked, coming into the parlor.

"Hi, Fae," Fiyero smiled, sitting down in a couch.

Elphaba followed the sound of his voice and sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Reading a math book."

Elphaba gasped. Fiyero was reading! Not only was he reading, but he was reading a _math_ book.

"Fiyero, I didn't mean for you to take me seriously," Elphaba said.

"I know," Fiyero smiled, marking his page and placing the book down on the table in front of them. "I just wanted to impress you."

"You don't have read a math book to impress me, Yero," Elphaba said, leaning her head against Fiyero's shoulder.

"I know. But our baby should have a father who's at least half as smart as the mother."

Elphaba laughed as she fell asleep against Fiyero, allowing him to study some more.

* * *

**I have my geometry midterm on Thursday, so I decided to use a little bit of geometry in this chapter. And they say Fanfiction isn't educational… I BEG TO DIFFER! Reviews make me happy!**


	28. Month Two

**NellytheActress: I'm trying!**

**Elphabalover101: I don't know. The things we do for love!**

**woodland59: It gets WAY better than soy sauce on eggs!**

**TheWickedrae: *Does happy dance* Elphaba's pregnant! And BIG congratulations on being the ****200****TH**** REVIEWER****! *Grabs confetti cannon and sets of off* YEA! Thank you!**

**theotherelphaba11: Thank you! I love writing this story! And no more villains are entering the story. And none are coming back. It's all happy fluff.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: I'm really trying to help out the math industry by making it fun. Elphaba's food cravings will only intensify. I love happy, too! Happy makes me… happy (If that makes sense. I think it does)**

* * *

Month two was… well, interesting, to say the least. To say the most would be too much. Elphaba's weird food craving got out of control. So out of control, that Fiyero, Galinda, Castella, even the King and Queen, didn't know what to do. Elphaba would literally eat anything. Her favorites included, but were not limited to, soy sauce on strawberry ice cream, ketchup on toast, honey on broccoli, mayonnaise on artichokes, mustard on pancakes, and Fiyero's personal favorite, chocolate covered pickles.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, coming into their bedroom.

"Yeah?" Elphaba asked, taking another bite of her chocolate covered pickles.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, trying not to gag as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine. I'm a little tired," Elphaba sighed.

"Um… are those any good," Fiyero muttered, eyeing the pickles.

"To tell you the truth, no. They taste awful."

"Then why are you eating them?"

"I don't know. I can't stop eating them. They're so addicting."

_Something's really don't go together_, Fiyero thought.

"Hey, Fiyero! I was wondering if you could - HOLY PICKLES!" Castella exclaimed.

"Hey, Castie! Do you want one?" Elphaba smiled, holding out the pickle towards the younger girl.

"Um… no thanks. I'm good," Castie smiled, taking deep breath.

Fiyero chuckled at the sight of his younger sister looked liked a freaked out baby bunny.

_Major ew!_ Castie mouthed to her brother before leaving the room.

Fiyero exploded into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Elphaba asked, deciding that she had enough pickles and placed the bowl on her nightstand.

"Nothing," Fiyero sighed. "Castie's just being… Castie."

"It was the pickles, wasn't it?"

"That… and the ketchup, and the pancakes, and the artichokes, and the ice cream, and…"

"I get it," Elphaba cut him off.

"Sorry," Fiyero whispered.

"No, it's fine. I think they're disgusting, too. I don't know why I keep eating that stuff."

Fiyero got a better look at Elphaba. Her abdomen was still flat. Not as flat as the month before, but still flat.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Elphaba announced as she stood up.

"Here," Fiyero said, jumping up after her and taking her arm.

Elphaba stiffened. "Yero, I do it myself. I don't need you to accompany me to the bathroom."

"Fae –"

"Yero –"

"Fae –"

"Yero…"

"F-"

"YERO, LET ME GO!" Elphaba shouted, twisting her arm away from Fiyero.

Fiyero stepped back and watched as Elphaba felt her way to the door. "Oz, women," he muttered, tiptoeing out the door and following Elphaba at a safe distance.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elphaba was taking a nap on the couch. She was peacefully asleep until she heard Fiyero and Galinda talking.

"I'm worried about her," Fiyero whispered.

"Me too. She so distant and modified, and it's really worrying me," Galinda said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"What should we do?" Fiyero asked.

"Just because I'm sleeping, doesn't mean I'm deaf as well," Elphaba said, slowly opening her eyes and smirking.

"H-Hi, Fae. Um… how much of that did you hear?" Fiyero asked, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Pretty much the whole conversation. It's was about me after all," Elphaba said, sitting up and stretching. "And before you ask, I feel f-" Elphaba stopped and clutched her abdomen.

"Fae!" Fiyero shouted, running to Elphaba.

"Yero, I'm fine. It's just a cramp," Elphaba said, rubbing her abdomen.

"Just a cramp? Just a cramp! JUST A -" Fiyero shouted.

"Yes, Fiyero. Just a cramp. I'm fine!" Elphaba hissed.

"Maybe you should lie down," Galinda suggested.

"I just got up," Elphaba argued.

"Then lie down again," Galinda said, pushing Elphaba back down on the couch.

"Oh for the love Oz, will you two cut it out?" Elphaba hissed, forcing herself back up.

"Cut what out?" Galinda asked as she pushed Elphaba back down again and sat next to her.

"All of this! Stop hanging over my neck every five seconds! I am going to go into go into the kitchen and make myself a snack without anyone's help."

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, gripping her friend's hand.

"No! Stop!" Elphaba shouted, pulling her hand away.

"No need to tell me twice!" Galinda exclaimed, jumping up and running away.

Elphaba felt a sting of remorse for making her friend run away from her, but she really meant it. She wanted everyone to stop babying her. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, but stopped when she heard Fiyero's footsteps behind her.

"Fiyero, sit. Back. Down," Elphaba hissed through her teeth.

Fiyero quickly sat back down. Elphaba smiled to herself as she continued her walk to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Fiyero decided to follow Elphaba and make sure she was alright. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Elphaba standing in front of the counter making herself a peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwich. Fiyero managed to hold back a gag as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He had to run out of the room when he saw Elphaba take a bite of the sandwich and smile.

_Gross!_ Fiyero thought as he buried his head in his pillow. _Only seven more months!_

* * *

That evening, Fiyero was wandering through the halls when he heard crying coming from the bedroom. His eyes widened as he ran to the bedroom. He opened the door and found Elphaba sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, running into the room and wrapping his arm around her.

"No! I'm crying and I don't know why!" Elphaba sobbed onto Fiyero's shoulder.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me or Galinda?"

"No."

Fiyero rocked Elphaba in his arms until her sobbing died down.

"I'm s-sorry, F-Fiyero," Elphaba hiccupped.

"For what, love?" Fiyero asked.

"F-For snapping at you. And Galinda," Elphaba sniffed.

"It's okay, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead and rocking her in his arms.

"It's these stupid, Oz forsaken hormones!" Elphaba cried, trying to calm herself down.

"C'est bon, mon amour. Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien. Je suis là," Fiyero whispered.

"Huh?" Elphaba asked, sitting up.

Fiyero laughed. "It means 'It's okay, my love. Don't cry. Everything's fine. I'm right here'. It's Vinkun."

"Oh," Elphaba smiled, snuggling closer to Fiyero. "I like it."

"You didn't know?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

"So, I knew something that you didn't know?" Fiyero asked, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh no," Elphaba said, realizing her mistake. "Are you going to hold this over my head for the rest of my life?"

"Yup!" Fiyero smiled.

"So all I have to do is learn Vinkun?" Elphaba asked, sitting up. "Should be easy enough."

"That's what you think," Fiyero smiled.

"I bet you I can," Elphaba challenged.

"Challenge accepted," Fiyero smiled.

"Good," Elphaba smiled.

"What do I get when I win?" Fiyero asked.

"_If_ you win," Elphaba corrected. "You can decide on our child's middle name."

"Really?" Fiyero asked, knowing that Elphaba was already making a list of baby names.

Elphaba nodded. "You can."

"Thank you, Fae," Fiyero smiled, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You are more than welcome," Elphaba giggled.

* * *

**My French midterm is on Wednesday. I'm really trying to make studying fun. And this is the outcome. *Face palms* Reviews please?**

**BTW: Anything that's not in English will be in French, followed by an English translation.**


	29. Month Three

**NellytheActress: OMO! You know what, when I want you to cry, I'll just tell you. This is too hard!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: We all know Elphaba's gonna win! I mean, the first thing you learn is to never challenge Elphaba to anything that requires books.**

**ThroppSister: Nice French/Vinkun! Great job!**

**woodland59: I took a little Spanish when I was younger. Like… kindergarten younger. I don't really remember anything except greetings and colors.**

**Elphabalover101: Elphaba's smart. She'll succeed.**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Thank you!**

* * *

Fiyero was never an early bird, so he had no idea why he woke up before the sun. He looked over and saw Elphaba sleeping peacefully next to him. He softly kissed her nose. Elphaba stirred, but didn't open her eyes. Fiyero chuckled as he slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up Elphaba.

Elphaba woke up a few minutes later. "Yero?" she asked, sitting up and stretching. She didn't hear Fiyero next to her. She slowly slid her hand against the bed sheets and discovered that Fiyero was gone.

_Good_, she thought. _Fiyero's not around to watch over me like I'm a small child._

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and Elphaba wanted to go outside. She slid out of bed and slipped on her shoes and robe and walked out of her room.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard the voices of Galinda, Fiyero, Castella and her parents-in-law talking. She knew they were talking about her, but she didn't pay their voices much attention. She was more concerned about how she was going to get out of the palace without any of them noticing her.

Elphaba remembered that there was a back door that led outside to the gardens. She slid her hand against the wall until she reached the door. Finding it, she slowly pushed it open, trying not to make a lot of noise. She smiled when she felt the sun's warm rays on her face. She took one step forward. Then another. Then another. She soon found herself aimlessly walking through the gardens, enjoying the fresh air. She memorized the pathways through the garden during her many walks with Fiyero. She stopped when she sensed something in front of her. Reaching out her hand, she felt the rigid bark of a tree. She smiled as she slid down the trunk and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I think I'm going to wake Elphaba up now," Fiyero said as he stood up from the table and walked back up the stairs. "Fae, it's time to wake up now," he said as he entered their bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he made a surprising, and very disturbing, discovery. Elphaba was gone.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, walking around the room. "Please tell me you're in here."

He didn't get an answer. Panic filled Fiyero's mind. Where was Elphaba? Where could she have gone?

"Fae!" Fiyero called, running through the halls, calling his wife's name. Not finding her, Fiyero decided to search outside.

He ran out into the gardens and searched around every bend and turn. Panting, he turned to go back inside when a green and black figure caught his attention. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that it was Elphaba sitting under a tree.

Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed. Everything was so peaceful and pleasant and…

"Elphaba!"

So much for peaceful and pleasant. Elphaba opened her eyes and heard footsteps running towards her.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed dryly. "You found me."

"Fae, what are you doing out here all alone?" Fiyero asked, kneeling besides her.

"Well, I was trying to enjoy the fresh air and the peace and quiet," Elphaba scowled.

"We should probably go back inside. Breakfast is ready," Fiyero said.

Elphaba sighed, but allowed Fiyero to help her to her feet and lead her back to the palace. She suddenly stopped and her hand flew to her abdomen.

"What? What's wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"Nothing," Elphaba smiled. "It's just… the baby's moving, Fiyero! The baby's moving!"

Fiyero placed his hand over Elphaba's abdomen and felt the baby move.

"It's moving!" Fiyero laughed.

Elphaba leaned her head against Fiyero and nodded. "Our child is moving."

"This is wonderful, ma ange," Fiyero said.

"What does that even mean?" Elphaba asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know," Fiyero teased, kissing her nose.

* * *

"Castie?" Elphaba asked later that day, knocking on Castella's door.

"Hi, Elphaba!" Castella smiled, running up to Elphaba and hugging her. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you teach me how to speak Vinkun?"

Castella slowly pulled away and looked up at Elphaba. "Why do you need to know? Not a lot of people speak it anymore. I only know because my parents taught it to me when I was younger."

"I made a deal with Fiyero that I would be able to learn Vinkun in the next six months," Elphaba said.

"Um… sure! I'll help you. I would love to see the look on Fiyero's face when he looses yet another bet with a girl. You know, he really needs to stop making those! You would think that after loosing every single bet he made with Galinda and I, he would know better. But, no."

Elphaba chuckled. "Should we start now?"

"Yes!" Castella smiled as she led Elphaba into her room and sat her down on her bed. Their lessons began with Castella teaching Elphaba basic greetings.

"Okay, so, hello is 'bonjour', or if you just want to say hi, it's 'Salut'."

"Bonjour?" Elphaba repeated.

"Good!" Castella smiled.

"And salut?"

"Perfect!"'

Elphaba smiled. This was easier than she thought.

"One more thing," Elphaba said.

"Yes?"

"What does 'ma ange' mean?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Fiyero called me that."

"Aw, that's so sweet. It means 'my angel'."

"What are you two doing in here?" Fiyero asked, stepping into the room.

"Nothing," Castella smiled, thinking that Elphaba didn't want Fiyero to know about the Vinkun lessons. She ran over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Alright, ma petite cœur," Fiyero smiled, kissing his sister's forehead and leaving the two girls alone.

Castella noticed the confused look on Elphaba's face and smiled. "It means 'my little heart'. It's Fiyero's special nickname for me."

"It's cute," Elphaba smiled.

"That's what he thinks," Castella smiled, sitting on her bed next to Elphaba. "I'm just kidding, I love it. I think we're good for today."

"Thanks again for helping me," Elphaba said as she stood up.

"Anytime. And, do you want me to keep this a secret from Fiyero?"

"Yes, please. I want to surprise him."

"Consider it done," Castella said, pretending to lock her lips and throw the key over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Elphaba smiled as she left the room.

* * *

That evening, Elphaba was standing in front of the window in her navy nightgown.

"Fae, what are you doing?" Fiyero asked, coming into the room.

"Does this nightgown make me look fat?" Elphaba asked, turning around to face her husband.

"What? No! Why would you ask a question like that?" Fiyero asked, quickly pulling Elphaba in for a hug.

"It's just… my stomach is swelling up, my skin feels tight, I feel like I'm a water balloon that's about to explode and…"

"You're beautiful," Fiyero interrupted, kissing her nose.

Elphaba was about to roll her eyes, but Fiyero continued. "You're the most beautiful woman in all of Oz and I am the luckiest man in Oz to have you as my wife and the future mother of our child."

Elphaba blushed, which made her cheeks turn a darker shade of green. "I am?"

"You are, ma chère colombe."

"You know, you shouldn't call me names I don't know the meaning of," Elphaba snapped.

"Alright, but this is the only one I'm telling you. It means 'my dear dove'."

"Don't you sound poetic," Elphaba smirked.

"I do," Fiyero smiled, kissing Elphaba's nose again. "We should probably get some sleep now."

"Okay," Elphaba whispered, allowing Fiyero to lead her to the bed. "Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

Elphaba's fingers grazed her swollen stomach. Fiyero sat down and wrapped his arm around her. "Fae," he whispered. "Everything's going to be fine. In six months, we will be the proud parents of a healthy baby boy or girl and we'll live happily ever after."

"Promise?" Elphaba asked, sinking into the pillows and closing her eyes.

"I promise," Fiyero said, kissing her cheek and falling asleep.


	30. Month Four

**SECOND UPDATE OF THE DAY! YES!**

**ThroppSister: Fiyero always looses bets with girls. I'm in French 3 (There are 5 levels) and I'm still having some trouble.**

**woodland59: Gracias!**

**Elphabalover101: LOL! Yup!**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Baby bunnies are so cute! Writing stories with other languages is SO much more fun than studying from a book. But my French midterm is only on the subjunctive verb tense, weddings, Christmas, and Hanukkah. The verb 'to marry' is 'se marier'. Everyone is so overprotective of Elphaba. And as we all know, Elphaba LOVES to be overprotected. *Shakes head***

**Elphaba'sGirl: Of course Elphaba's gonna win the bet! She's Elphaba! And I already know the gender and name of the baby. I planned all of this out in my head before I wrote Month Two.**

**NellytheActress: Castie's gonna keep the secret. After all, you don't want an angry Elphaba on your hands.**

**TheWickedrae: Yes, you were! *Parties* Elphaba appreciated your promise!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thanks! I love that people are really enjoying this story!**

* * *

Elphaba was standing in front of her dresser brushing her hair, humming a random tune she made up in her head. Fiyero was walking past the bedroom when he heard the humming. He stopped and looked in the room, smiling when he saw Elphaba. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Elphaba smiled at her husband's touch and snuggled closer to him. "Hi," she whispered, putting her hairbrush down.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"And what may I owe this pleasant visit?" Elphaba giggled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore," Fiyero chuckled, his hand sliding down to Elphaba's stomach. Her baby bump was finally beginning to show.

"Five more months," Fiyero smiled.

"Feel free to start the countdown," Elphaba smirked.

"Okay. Twenty more weeks, or 140 more days," Fiyero said without hesitation.

Elphaba was shocked. "Maybe that math book really is paying off."

"It most certainly is," Fiyero said proudly.

"I'm glad," Elphaba smiled, turning around and standing on her toes to kiss Fiyero.

"Anything new?" Fiyero asked, phrasing the question 'How are you feeling?' in a different way.

"I feel great! I've never felt better!" Elphaba smiled, twirling on her toes.

"Your skin is glowing," Fiyero noticed.

"Your mom called it a 'pregnancy glow'," Elphaba smiled.

"It's beautiful."

Elphaba blushed. She loved it when Fiyero called her beautiful. "Come on," she exclaimed, grabbing Fiyero's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Fiyero asked, clearly amused by his wife's perkiness.

"Downstairs to eat. I'm hungry."

"Fae, we just ate," Fiyero said.

"I know," Elphaba said, still trying to pull Fiyero towards the door.

Fiyero sighed and gave in. Elphaba smiled as she pulled Fiyero out the door and towards the kitchen.

"What special concoction are we going to have today?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba led him into the kitchen. Elphaba scoffed as she grabbed a perfectly red apple. "You're not gonna put anything on that? Like maybe some chicken broth, or honey or… soy sauce?" he joked.

"Ew," Elphaba said, scrunching up her face. "No. Why? Would you like some?"

"No thanks!" Fiyero said quickly, holding up his hands in mock defense.

Elphaba laughed. "Have it your way."

"I will, mon ange," Fiyero smirked, leaving Elphaba alone in the kitchen.

_I know what that means_, Elphaba sang in her head, taking a bite out of the apple and going back up to the bedroom to lie down.

* * *

"Fae, your surprise is here," Fiyero smiled, coming into the bedroom.

Elphaba stood up and walked towards Fiyero. "I can't wait," she said, taking Fiyero's arm and walking down the stairs with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Yero. I'm ready," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

Fiyero chuckled as he escorted Elphaba into the parlor.

"What?" Elphaba asked when Fiyero stopped walking. She didn't hear anything. "What is it?"

"Hello, Fabala," a male voice said.

"Father?" Elphaba smiled. She felt her father wrap his arms around her in a hug. She quickly hugged him back and buried her head in his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Fabala. Now, Fiyero wrote and said you had something important to tell me."

"I do," Elphaba said, gently pulling out of the hug and reaching back for Fiyero's hand. When she felt Fiyero slip his hand into hers, she continued. "Fiyero and I are expecting a baby."

"Oh, Fabala!" The Wizard exclaimed, delight lighting up his face. "That's wonderful news! How long have you known?"

"About four months," Fiyero smiled, placing his hand over Elphaba's baby bump.

The Wizard did the same and felt the baby move. Tears of joy spilled from his eyes.

"Father, are you… crying?" Elphaba asked when she heard her father sniffle.

"Yes," the Wizard whispered, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Why?" Elphaba asked, wrapping her father in a hug.

"I'm just so happy for both of you. That, and the fact that I'm going to be a grandfather," the Wizard cried.

Elphaba laughed as she tightened her hug. "How long are you staying?"

"I can only stay for the evening. I must go back tonight."

Elphaba nodded. "I'm glad you could come."

"I am too, Fabala," the Wizard smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

* * *

During dinner, Elphaba ate like there was no tomorrow. She ate everything on her plate, except the meat.

"Um… Fae? Haven't you had enough?" Fiyero asked when Elphaba asked for her third helping.

"Yes, but I'm still hungry," Elphaba said.

"Okay," Fiyero said, taking the bowl of rice from Galinda and handing it to Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she dumped a quarter of the bowl onto her plate.

"Still counting down," Fiyero muttered.

"Excuse me, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll go lie down for a little while," Elphaba said as she stood up. Fiyero was about to stand up also, but Elphaba held up her hand. "Yero, I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay," Fiyero said, sitting back down and watching Elphaba walk back up the steps.

"Fiyero, I know you're worried about Elphaba, but trust me, she'll be fine," the Queen said, placing a hand on her son's arm.

"Yeah, big brother. Elphaba's a tough cookie. She'll be fine by herself for a little while," Castie smiled, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I know. I just… after everything she's been through, I don't want to leave her alone again," Fiyero whispered, his gaze on his lap.

"I know," the King said, remembering Elphaba being kidnapped and how caring Fiyero was towards her. "But Fiyero, Elphaba's grown up since then. She's moved on. Maybe she's trying to forget and this is how she does it."

"How do you forget being kidnapped?" Fiyero asked, looking up at his father.

"Son, you know what I mean. Just try to give her some space."

"Okay, I will," Fiyero smiled, picking up his fork and continuing to eat.

* * *

"Fae, what are you doing?" Fiyero asked the next afternoon.

Elphaba was wearing a simple, long sleeved, dark purple dress that went all the way down to her ankles and matching flats. Her hair was tied back in a bun and her hands were locked behind her back.

"I was just about to go outside," Elphaba smiled, turning towards Fiyero.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Fiyero asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Fiyero decided not to answer that. He knew that anything he said could make Elphaba angry.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, still waiting for Fiyero to answer her question.

"Maybe you should stay inside and rest for today," Fiyero said as gently as possible, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yero, I will not be cooped up in this castle like a small child! I am going outside. You are welcome to join me if you wish, but I'm going outside!" Elphaba huffed, pushing away from Fiyero. "Now, are you coming with me or not?"

Fiyero thought for a moment. He wanted to go with Elphaba, but he didn't want to risk becoming a victim to one of her magical outbursts. They have been happening more often since Elphaba became pregnant. One time, she levitated a pillow and aimed it at Fiyero. It hit him square in the face, with such a high degree of accuracy, it scared him. Another time, she conjured up and fireball and hurled it at his head. Thankfully, Fiyero ducked just in time. The fireball hit the wall behind him, singeing it. _That could have been my head_, he thought.

"I'll come with you," Fiyero said. He made a mental note to himself to watch what he said. The last thing he needed was another fireball being thrown at his face.

Elphaba smiled as she slowly walked towards Fiyero. Fiyero stretched out his arm towards Elphaba. When her fingers brushed Fiyero's arm, Elphaba smiled, taking Fiyero's hand and walking into the gardens with him.

The couple was sitting under a large oak, enjoying the peace and quiet. The wind whistled through Elphaba's hair, making it bellow behind her like a wedding veil. Fiyero suddenly remembered his other surprise for Elphaba.

"Fae," he said. "I have another surprise for you."

Elphaba smiled as Fiyero helped her to her feet. "What is it?"

Fiyero led her to the other side of the tree, lifted her hand and placed it on the bark. Elphaba's hand slid up and down the bark, not feeling anything special.

"What?" she asked. "What's so special?"

Fiyero chuckled as he guided her fingers over the heart carved into the bark. He stepped back as Elphaba's fingers continued to trace over it.

"A heart?" Elphaba asked, still not seeing what was so special about it.

"And this," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand and placing it over the 'E' carved in the center of the circle. Her hand moved a little to the left and she felt something else. It felt like a plus sign. She moved her hand more to the left and felt something else. Her fingers traced over the carving, trying to figure out what it was.

"What is this?" she asked curiously, turning her head slightly towards Fiyero.

"Here," Fiyero said, taking her hand again. "F," he said, tracing Elphaba's fingers over the carved 'F'. "Plus," he said, tracing over the plus sign. 'E'," he guided Elphaba's fingers over the 'E'. "Heart," he guided her fingers over the heart. He took a step back and allowed Elphaba to trace over the carving again.

"F," Elphaba said, tracing over the 'F' again. "Plus 'E'," she traced over the plus sign and the 'E'. "Heart," she smiled, tracing over the heart. "Yero, did you carve this?"

Fiyero nodded. "I did. For us."

"I love it!" Elphaba said, hugging her husband.

"I'm glad you do," Fiyero said, kissing the top of her head.

Elphaba sighed. She couldn't believe Fiyero had carved their initals in a heart on a tree. Her hand flew to her abdomen and she smiled.

"Fiyero, listen," she said, tugging at Fiyero's arm.

"What?" Fiyero asked, pressing his ear against her baby bump. He heard the faint sounds of a heartbeat. "It sounds like a heartbeat."

"Our baby's heartbeat," Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero looked up at his wife, who was beaming. Her grin was so wide, he didn't know how her face managed to hold it. He quickly lifted Elphaba off her feet and twirled her around in the air.

"I love you, mon ange," Fiyero whispered, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you, too," Elphaba whispered. She would soon have to come up with a Vinkun nickname for Fiyero.


	31. Month Five

**Elphaba'sGirl: It's MUCH worse!**

**NellytheActress: I will… the Ozian version!**

**Elphabalover101: Elphaba's extremely proud of herself for that accomplishment.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Who doesn't love Fiyeraba fluff?**

**theotherelphaba11: I would ask a question like that in French! LOL! I've never listened to the French version. I'll listen to it and let you know.**

* * *

Galinda was walking towards Elphaba and Fiyero's room, a cup of tea in her hands for Elphaba. She was about to knock on the door when it flew open and Fiyero ran out. He closed the door behind him leaned his entire body against the door. He was gasping for air and sweat covered his forehead.

"Fifi, what happened to you?" Galinda asked, shocked at the sight before her.

"Hurricane… Elphaba… happened," Fiyero panted, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead.

"Hurricane Elphaba?" Galinda asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I swear, Galinda, it's those hormones. They're out to get me! They're gonna kill me!" Fiyero screamed, falling to his knees.

"Fifi, get a hold of yourself!" Galinda shouted, trying not to spill the tea. "I'll go in there and talk to Elphaba."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Fiyero said, finally catching his breath.

"She wouldn't hurt me. I'm her best friend."

"I'm her husband!"

"Just go rest! I'll calm her down."

"Fine! But I'm not gonna peel you off the wall!" Fiyero said, giving Galinda an apologetic look before walking away.

_Oz_, Galinda thought as she opened up the door. As soon as she opened the door, Elphaba, who was standing in front of the window on the opposite side of the room, turned around, a fireball in her hand.

"Do you wish to become a human bonfire?" Elphaba hissed, the fireball growing larger and brighter by the second.

Galinda could only stare at the fireball, hoping Elphaba wouldn't do what she thought she was going to do.

"Well?" Elphaba asked, not hearing an answer. She raised the fireball over her head when a voice stopped her.

"Elphie, it's me! Galinda! Please don't burn to me to a crisp! Or turn me into a human bonfire!"

Elphaba extinguished the flame and lowered her hand. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Galinda said, taking a deep breath as she realized her best friend wasn't going to kill her. "I brought you some tea." She set the cup down on the nightstand and walked over to Elphaba. She took her hand and led her to the bed and helped her sit down. Elphaba stomach was getting bigger.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered as she took the teacup from Galinda.

"You're welcome," Galinda said, rubbing small circles on Elphaba's back.

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asked as she quietly sipped the tea.

"He's downstairs, trying to regroup, and gather up what's left of his dignity and manhood."

"I didn't mean to throw fireballs at him."

"It's okay, Elphie," Galinda said, wrapping her arms around the green girl.

"Why is Fifi whimpering like a little girl downstairs and muttering something about Hurricane Elphaba?" Castella asked, coming into the room and sitting next to Elphaba.

"Oh, Elphie just hurled some fireball at him. He'll be fine," Galinda said.

"Oh. So nothing new?" Castella asked, hoping for something more.

"Nope," Galinda asked, sadness lingering in her voice.

"Okay. Elphaba, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Galinda asked.

"I'm giving Elphaba Vinkun lessons so she can win a bet with Fiyero."

"Fifi's still making bets? Elphie, you've gotta win this!"

"I will," Elphaba smiled.

"Good. I thought he learned his lesson last time," Galinda said.

"What happened last time?" Elphaba asked.

"Fiyero made a bet with Galinda that he could beat her in a race. Galinda skipped, and she was wearing heals, and she still beat him. He had to wear a pink dress and a blonde wig for an entire day," Castella explained.

Elphaba laughed. "That must have been funny."

"Oh, it was! I'll see you both later. I'm going to try and help Fiyero," Galinda said as she stood up.

"I should probably go apologize to him," Elphaba said as she stood up, but Castella pushed her back down.

"He'll be fine. Despite what most people may think, Fiyero can be a big boy when he wants to be. He should be alright."

"Okay," Elphaba said, sitting back down and allowing Castella to begin the lesson.

After the lesson, Elphaba went to search for Fiyero.

"Fiyero?" she asked, walking into the parlor.

Fiyero looked up and saw Elphaba standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Fae," he whispered, standing up and walking towards her. He quickly collected her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Fiyero," Elphaba cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, don't cry," Fiyero whispered, rubbing circles on her back and rocking her in his arms.

"But –"

"No buts," Fiyero said, cutting her off with a kiss. "I'm sorry for provoking you."

Elphaba gave her husband a watery smile. She felt Fiyero stroke her hair, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

"Come," Fiyero said, seeing Elphaba yawn. He took her hand and led her back up the stairs for a nap.

After tucking her in, Fiyero turned to leave, but Elphaba called him back.

"Please stay with me?" Elphaba asked, reaching for Fiyero's hand.

"Of course," Fiyero said, sitting down on the bed next to Elphaba. He took her hand and squeezed it. Elphaba smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I love living in the Vinkus!" Castie exclaimed the next day. Everyone was outside enjoying the fresh air and sunlight. "It's always warm and sunny. Even during Lurlinemas."

"I like that part, too," Galinda smiled, wearing a yellow sundress.

"I do like it when it's warm," Elphaba smiled.

"And you look beautiful in your sundress," Galinda smiled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Galinda had talked her into wearing a dark purple sundress that stopped right above her knees. "I don't know. I think it shows to much."

"Skin?" Fiyero asked.

"Stomach," Elphaba said, rubbing her stomach.

"It brings it out more," Fiyero said, hoping that would make Elphaba feel better.

Elphaba frowned. "Are you trying to say something?"

"Yes," Fiyero said, leaning closer to her. "That I can't wait for our child to be born."

"Believe me, I can't wait either," Elphaba said, a small smile playing on the ends of her lips.

Everyone laughed. Soon, a beautiful butterfly flew over to them and landed on Elphaba's stomach.

"Ooh," Galinda said, admiring the butterfly's large, beautiful wings.

"What?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the blonde.

"It's a Rhopalocera," Fiyero smiled.

"A what?" Castella asked.

"A butterfly," Fiyero said, rolling his eyes. "Rhopalocera is it's scientific name."

"You've been reading too many books," Galinda said, scrunching up her nose.

"For once, I agree with Galinda," Elphaba smiled.

"Did you know that?" Fiyero challenged his wife.

"Of course I knew that!" Elphaba gasped, shocked that her husband would ask such a question.

"Of course. Silly me," Fiyero said, pretending to be surprised at his own question.

"Aren't you the wonder?" Elphaba teased.

"I am," Fiyero said, holding his nose high in the air.

* * *

That night, Elphaba kept tossing and turning in the bed, trying to get confortable. After a while, Fiyero had enough and slowly got out of bed and left the room. A thunderstorm was raging through the Vinkus. The rain made a constant pitter-patter sounds as it hit the stone pathways outside the castle. A crackle of thunder and Elphaba shot up.

"Fiyero!" she called. Not hearing him, she reached over and found Fiyero's side of the bed empty. "Fiyero, where are you?" she asked, turning her head. She still didn't hear him. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

_Don't worry, Elphaba_, she told herself. _It's just a thunderstorm. There's nothing to be scared of._ She slowly found herself believing what she was telling herself and smiled. _That's it. It's just a –_

_BOOM!_

"Fiyero, please come back!" Elphaba cried, grabbing her pillow and holding it against her chest.

Fiyero came rushing back into the room when he heard Elphaba calling him. "Fae, what's wrong?"

"It's the –" _BOOM!_ "storm," Elphaba whimpered.

"It's okay now, Fae. I'm here," Fiyero said, quickly collecting Elphaba in his arms.

"Why did you leave?" Elphaba whispered, tightening her grip around Fiyero as the thunder shook the room.

"I just need to think. I'm sorry for leaving you. Aren't there thunderstorms in Munchkinland and the Emerald City?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, but they're not this severe."

Fiyero nodded as he continued to rock Elphaba. He climbed into the bed next to her and held her hand.

"Let's try to get some sleep," he whispered, talking through his yawn.

"I can't sleep," Elphaba said.

"Is it because of the storm?"

"That… and my stomach."

"Try this," Fiyero suggested, pulling Elphaba closer to him and allowing her to lean her head against his chest.

Elphaba smiled as she snuggled closer to Fiyero. She felt much more confortable.

"Is this better?" Fiyero asked.

"Much better. Thank you, Yero," Elphaba smiled.

"Anything for you, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep. "Fresh dreams."

* * *

**Okay, I'm co-writting a story with I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity called 'Lindsay's Little Helpers'. It's the result of pure and dedicated fangirling and fantasizing about Wicked. It will be on her profile, so keep your eyes open.**


	32. Month Six

**'Lindsay's Little Helpers' has been posted. I am very proud of how it turned out!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Don't worry. She's not going to kill him!**

**NellytheActress: Yes, it's very interesting!**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, Hurricane Elphaba! LOL!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Morrible and Frex are such party-poopers! WE HAVE SNOW!**

**ThroppSister: I didn't know that. Thanks! I'll check it out!**

* * *

When Elphaba wasn't sleeping or trying to get Fiyero off of her back, she was eating. Her weird food cravings were gone, replaced with regular food cravings. It got so out of hand that everyone in the castle had to eat their food in the bathroom with the door locked. It was the only way they would be able to eat.

Elphaba was taking a nap on the couch, leaning her head against several pillows. Fiyero was sitting on the opposite side, giving her a foot massage. He smiled as he continued to pamper his wife.

"Fifi, look at this," Galinda whispered as she came into the room. She walked up to Fiyero and showed him a magazine.

"Why are you showing me a bridal magazine?" Fiyero asked.

"Because there's a section on decorating baby nurseries," Galinda said, shoving the article into his face.

Fiyero paused in rubbing Elphaba's feet and looked at the article. "Hmm," he said, taking the time to read through it. "This looks nice. I like the room with the elephants on the walls."

"We should do that. You only have three more months to go. And if Elphie gets any crankier, she might not want to go," Galinda said, smiling at the sleeping green girl.

"We should do it," Fiyero smiled, taking the magazine and standing up.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, slowly opening her eyes and pushing herself up.

Fiyero turned around and quickly helped Elphaba sit up. "Is something wrong, Fae?"

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head. "I think… I think I have to use the bathroom."

"You _think_ you have to use the bathroom?" Fiyero chuckled.

"Shut up, Yero!" Elphaba hissed, groaning as she pushed herself to her feet. She slowly walked towards the bathroom, one hand on her back and the other hand stretched out in front of her.

"She _thinks_?" Galinda giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Elphaba hissed from the top of the stairs.

"We'd better stop. We don't want Hurricane Elphaba to come back," Fiyero said, his nose buried in the article.

"Agreed," Galinda nodded, walking out of the room.

* * *

"We're going where?" Elphaba asked when Fiyero told her about decorating the baby nursery.

"We should probably start decorating the baby's room now," Fiyero said, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Sure," Elphaba smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"She agreed?" Galinda asked, coming into the parlor.

Fiyero nodded. "She did."

"Yes!" Galinda exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Okay," Elphaba sighed, giving the blonde a small smile. Fiyero and Galinda helped her up and they were off to the store.

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Airy's Baby supplies! I'm Airy," the salesgirl said. She realized that the Prince, Princess and a blonde girl were standing right in front of her and quickly curtsied. "Your Highnesses."

"Thank you," Fiyero smiled.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to see?" Airy asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Something pink!" Galinda exclaimed.

Elphaba groaned. "Galinda, what if it's a boy?"

Galinda stuck her tongue out at Elphaba, not wanting to respond. She turned back to Airy. "Something pink."

"Something pink," Airy nodded. "Right this way."

Airy led them through multiple isles. Airy held up pink blankets, pink clothes, pink cribs. Elphaba was sure that if she heard the word 'pink' one more time, she would explode and loose control of her magic.

"Can we see something that's… not pink?" Fiyero asked, noticing the grimace on Elphaba's face.

"But –" Galinda pouted.

Fiyero jerked his head in Elphaba's direction. Elphaba was taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself under control.

"Okay," she whispered.

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you."

Galinda gave Elphaba a look that meant _'You owe me big time for this'_ and nodded. "You're welcome."

After their long shopping trip, they purchased a crib, multiple baby clothes, baby blankets and pillows, a rocking chair, diapers, bottles, a multitude of toys, and anything else they would need.

"Thank you," Fiyero nodded to Airy as they left.

"My pleasure, Your Highnesses," Airy curtsied.

"That was fun," Galinda said as they all climbed back into the carriage for their journey back to the castle.

Elphaba nodded sleepily. "Oh, and we need to get paint for the baby's room."

"I've taken care of that," Galinda smiled.

"Galinda, if it's pink, I'll –" Elphaba groaned.

"For your information, Elphie, it's not pink. I chose a light blue. I hope you're happy!" Galinda defended herself.

Elphaba smiled. In truth, she didn't mind the pink. _It's not like I'll ever be able to see it,_ she thought sadly. She just didn't want her child to grow up with so much… pink. Especially if the baby was a boy. She was sure that most of the baby supplies they bought was pink, though she didn't ask. And even if she did, it's not like Galinda, or even Fiyero, would tell her the truth. Well, maybe Fiyero would, but Galinda wouldn't give up the opportunity for anything that belonged to the baby to be pink.

Once they returned to the palace, Fiyero helped Elphaba out of the carriage and immediately led her upstairs to their bedroom. He was sure she was tired from shopping. Just as he thought, Elphaba was exhausted. He helped her sit down on the bed and sat next to her, squeezing her hand.

"You did great today," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No magic outbursts or anything," she sighed.

"I'm glad," Fiyero said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me the truth. Is everything pink?"

"No," Fiyero replied quickly.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Is _anything_ pink?"

Fiyero hesitated before answering. "Um… well…"

"Tell me the truth."

"Just the crib."

"Galinda," Elphaba whinned.

"Hey, it was 'At least let the crib be pink' or 'Don't make use this!'," Fiyero said in his Galinda voice, fearing another outburst on the horizon. Oz, he hoped it wasn't fireballs. Anything but the fireballs.

"Use what?"

"Her stiletto heels," Fiyero said.

Elphaba chuckled. "I guess it's okay, then."

"Thank Oz," Fiyero said, letting go of the breath he was holding.

"Oh, Yero, don't tell me your afraid of Galinda's shoes."

"I'm not afraid of Galinda's shoes. I'm afraid of Galinda high-heeled shoes," Fiyero clarified.

"Is there a difference?"

"With Galinda… no."

Elphaba laughed, but stopped when she felt a strange jerking motion from inside her womb.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, laying his hand on Elphaba's lap.

"The baby's… moving," Elphaba said, a confused look on her face.

Fiyero didn't know what was so strange about that. He had felt their child move before. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's like a weird up and down jerking motion, like a hiccup," Elphaba said, shifting her weight and rubbing her stomach.

"Our baby is just excited," Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba in for a hug. "And so am I."

"Stop trying to be cute," Elphaba said, playfully pushing away from Fiyero.

"You know, I read in a book that said at this point in the development stage, a baby can respond to sound," Fiyero stated.

"Oz, I never should have allowed you to start reading," Elphaba sighed.

"Well, you did. And there's no turning back now."

"And I shall be regretting it for the rest of my life."

"Regret all you want, ma ange, but I will continue to read my books."

"Well then, as long as you do, you might as well put your new theory to the test," Elphaba smirked, turning towards Fiyero.

"Hi baby," Fiyero said to Elphaba's baby bump. Elphaba shook her head and rolled her eyes, but remained silent. "I'm your daddy."

Fiyero waited. A few seconds later, he felt the baby turn. He felt something press against him. It felt like a small hand.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered happily. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Yero," Elphaba smiled, raising her hand and touching Fiyero's cheek. She felt the tears on his cheek and quickly wiped them away. "Are you crying?"

"Yes," Fiyero said, seeing no point in lying to his wife when she could feel the proof beneath her fingertips.

Elphaba suppressed a giggle as she lowered her hand.

"I'm just so happy," Fiyero sniffed, quickly composing himself.

"I'm happy, too," Elphaba blushed, sliding her fingers across her abdomen.

"I love you so much," Fiyero whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a protective hug.

Elphaba snuggled closer to Fiyero and closed her eyes, drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba helped Galinda and Fiyero set up the baby's room. The rocking chair went next to the window and the crib was across from the chair. Elphaba's fingers grazed the crib and she sighed.

"I can't believe you chose a pink crib," she muttered.

"Again, it's not my fault! Galinda threatened me with her shoes!" Fiyero said defensively.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Galinda smirked.

"What if it's a boy? We can't have a pink crib," Elphaba sighed.

"Elphie, it's a baby. It's not gonna care what color the crib is! It's going to be sleeping anyway!"

"You're right," Elphaba said, too tired to get into a full-blown argument with the blonde.

Galinda smiled, happy that the crib would stay pink. "So… the crib's staying pink?" she asked hopefully.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "If it's a girl, then yes. If it's a boy, we're getting another color."

"Fair enough," Galinda gave in. They would all find out in three more months.

* * *

**It's almost time! *Builds up suspense***


	33. Month Seven

**Elphabalover101: Yes, very threatening.**

**NellytheActress: Before or after she makes a human bonfire out of Fiyero and Galinda?**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: THEY'RE GOING DOWN!**

**ThroppSister: Never mess with Galinda and her shoes!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Galinda always gets her way when it comes to pink.**

* * *

Elphaba was sound asleep, her head leaning against Fiyero's chest. She felt safe and warm in Fiyero's arms. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling a sudden urge to use the bathroom. She slowly pushed away from Fiyero, trying not to wake him up.

"Fae?" Fiyero muttered in his sleep.

Elphaba froze, hoping Fiyero wouldn't wake up. Instead, he grabbed his pillow and held it like a teddy bear. Elphaba smiled and inched towards her side of the bed. Pushing the covers from her body, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Huffing, she tried to push herself up, but her stomach was getting in the way.

"Oz," she muttered. She heard a soft chuckle from behind her. "Yero, are you laughing at me?"

"No," Fiyero laughed, leaning on his elbows.

"I swear, when this baby is born…"

"I know, I know. You'll turn me into a human bonfire," Fiyero smiled, getting out of bed to help his wife.

"I can do it myself," Elphaba grunted, pushing away from Fiyero. She pressed the palms of her hands against the bed and pushed herself up. "There," she exclaimed triumphantly. "Told you."

Fiyero slowly shook his head as Elphaba made her way to the bathroom. When he heard her coming back, he quickly jumped back into bed and pretended to be asleep.

Elphaba stood in the doorway, an amused look on her face. "Fiyero, I know you're still awake."

"How did you know?" Fiyero whinned.

"You don't go to sleep that quickly," Elphaba smiled, groping towards the bed. Fiyero jumped up and took her arm.

"Yero…"

"Yes, Fae. You can do it yourself." Fiyero kissed her nose as he led her back to bed.

"I could have done it myself," Elphaba huffed as Fiyero helped her lie down.

"Of course, mon ange."

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

"Are we still on for that bet?" Fiyero asked, placing a hand over Elphaba's stomach.

Elphaba nodded. "We are."

"Good," Fiyero said.

"You seem confident. As if you're gonna win."

"Everyone has their hopes and dreams."

"And one of them is to win this bet?"

"Well..."

"I know about your history of losing bets to girls," Elphaba giggled.

"Galinda told you, didn't she?"

"And Castie."

"What did they tell you?"

"You had to wear a pink dress and a blonde wig for an entire day," Elphaba giggled.

Fiyero groaned. "They promised me they would never speak of that again."

Elphaba laughed. She didn't have to see Fiyero's face to know he was blushing. "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Fiyero asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Whatever you say. Goodnight," Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba close to him and closing his eyes. Elphaba followed her husband's lead and pretty soon, she was peacefully asleep.

* * *

Elphaba smiled as Fiyero rubbed her feet the next morning in the parlor. She was sitting in an armchair and Fiyero sat on a small stool in front of her.

"Are you feeling better?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Much better. Thanks."

"Elphie, I brought you some tea," Galinda said, coming into the parlor and handing the teacup to Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, taking a sip of the tea.

Castella, seeing everyone gathered in the parlor, decided to join them. "Hi," she said shyly, wondering if she could come in.

"Hi, Castie," Elphaba said, inviting the younger girl in. She suddenly frowned and shifted her weight.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, placing a hand on her friend's back.

"I fine," Elphaba said, still shifting. "It's just… the baby's been moving around a lot lately."

"It's dancing," Fiyero smiled.

"What?" the girls asked.

"The baby's dancing in the womb."

"Where did you read that?" Elphaba asked, trying not to sound impressed.

"Actually, I made that up," Fiyero announced.

"I'm sure you did," Castella giggled.

"No, I'm serious. I did."

"This is what happens when Fifi tries to sound poetic," Galinda smirked.

"Hey," Fiyero said, clearly offended.

"I think you're doing a great job," Elphaba smiled, enjoying teasing her husband.

"Thank you, Fae," Fiyero smiled, taking Elphaba seriously. That caused Castella, Galinda and Elphaba to giggle. "Oh, you were joking," he muttered.

"Yes," Galinda laughed.

"I'm sorry, Yero," Elphaba smiled.

"It's okay. I knew you were just joking. But I seriously thought of that myself."

"It sounded like you did," Elphaba said.

"Do you like it?"

Elphaba placed her hand over her abdomen as the baby moved again. "I love it."

"And I love you," Fiyero said, standing up and kissing Elphaba.

"Aw," Galinda and Castella sighed, placing their hands over their hearts.

Fiyero and Elphaba giggled as they pulled away. Elphaba placed her hands on the armrests of the chair and pushed herself up, assisted by Galinda and Fiyero. "I think I'll go lie down now." She didn't have to ask for Fiyero to come with her. Fiyero was one step ahead of her, one arm wrapped around her waist, helping her walk, and his hand intertwined with hers. She was about to protest against his help, but finally decided to let him help her if he wanted to. It's not like he was going to listen to her if she told him not to.

* * *

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Fiyero ran into the room, thinking something was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Can you help me up, please?" Elphaba asked, extending her arm towards Fiyero.

"Of course, Fae," Fiyero said, running to Elphaba's side and helping her to her feet.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"I'll get it for you," Fiyero said, trying to get Elphaba to sit down again.

"Yero, I am more than capable of going downstairs to get something to eat by myself."

"Fae, you really shouldn't be standing for long periods of time."

"I just took a nap. Now, if you would so kind as to let. Go. Of. My. Arm!" Elphaba said, trying to twist away from Fiyero.

"Fae, please," Fiyero almost begged.

"No. I'm going downstairs to eat and that's final!"

"Fae –"

"No!" Elphaba started to walk away, waddling because of the baby.

"You look cute when you waddle," Fiyero laughed.

"Yero…" Elphaba hissed, not in the mood for her husband's teasing.

"Like a little penguin."

"Yero…"

"And –"

"Shut up, Moon Moon!"

Fiyero stepped back. "Was that an insult?" he asked, shocked by what just came out of his wife's mouth.

Elphaba groaned as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" Castella asked, coming into the room with Galinda right behind her.

What did you do, Fiyero?" Galinda asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um… I think I was just insulted," Fiyero said, almost in a trance.

"What did she call you this time?" Castella asked.

"Moon Moon. S-She called me Moon Moon. Who is Moon Moon?" Fiyero asked.

"She called you Moon Moon?" Castella laughed. "What's a Moon Moon?"

"I don't know. Just the fact that Elphie called Fifi that and it sounds like an insult makes it funny," Galinda said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Fiyero sighed. "I feel insulted."

"You should feel insulted," Castella giggled, slowly calming down.

"Well, look on the bright side," Galinda smiled.

"Hmm, bright side? Bright side? THERE ISN'T A BRIGHT SIDE! FAE JUST INSULTED ME AND I DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE INSULT!" Fiyero shouted.

"You should have read more books," Castella said.

"Think of it this way. At least she didn't turn you into something horrendible," Galinda said, trying to be positive. "Yet…" she added as an afterthought.

"You're right," Fiyero said. "Now all I have to do is look up the meaning of Moon-moon."

"Good luck with that," Castella laughed.

* * *

Fiyero followed Elphaba down the stairs. He found her sitting at the table, her hand pressed firmly against her temple.

"Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, sitting down next to her.

"I feel… lightheaded," Elphaba gasped. "And breathless. I didn't even do anything except get an apple."

"I'm sorry for angering you."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's the hormones fault, not yours," Fiyero said, trying to make Elphaba smile. Thankfully, it worked. Elphaba giggled.

"I'm glad you understand," she whispered.

"What type of husband would I be if I didn't?"

"That's why I love you," Elphaba smiled, allowing Fiyero to help her up.

"Let's go to bed."

"It's the middle of the afternoon. And I just took a nap," Elphaba said, covering her mouth with her fist to yawn.

"Come, the Princess must away to her bed chambers," Fiyero said, being overdramatic.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Is the Prince going to accompany her?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do," Fiyero said as they walked up the stairs together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Voting for the Greg Awards is closing. Voting ends ****_January 30, 2014!_**** Go to Glitter-Bunnii's profile. Reviews make me (and Elphaba) extremely happy!**


	34. Month Eight

**To everyone who was wondering, (I know you all were) there is a funny name generator called 'What is Your Werewolf Name?' Moon Moon came up, and I thought it was funny. I actually didn't know about it until my drama club was talking about it.**

**(P.S. – I got the parts about being in labor from 'The Cosby Show' (which I do not own) I love that show! It's so funny!)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Elphaba will always win an insult war.**

**woodland59: Elphaba and I thank you.**

**NellytheActress: Moon Moon is in ****_MY_**** dictionary!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thanks! :-)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: We all love the slope formula, don't we?**

**ThroppSister: The baby will be dancing through life in tight, off-white pants. LOL!**

**TheWickedrae: No, she didn't mean moron. She meant Moon Moon.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: *Smiles* Thanks! And congratulations on all of your votes, too!**

**Also, I'm writing my school friend, Megan, in this story as the midwife, Kili. She's writing some of her lines in the chapter when Elphaba gives birth. She's super cool and super funny!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Vinkus. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and Elphaba was inside, taking a nap. Fiyero and his parents were in the parlor, enjoying some tea.

"I'll go check up on Elphaba now," he said, getting up to leave the table, but his father called him back.

"Son, you just went up there a few minutes ago. I'm sure Elphaba is fine."

"But –"

"Fiyero, sit back down. Your father and I want to talk to you," the Queen said.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Well… at least not yet," the King whispered.

"Yero, I know you're worried about Elphaba, but you really need to give her some space," the Queen said gently.

"I know. I just –"

"Son, believe me. I know. When your mother was pregnant with you, I would wait on her hand and foot," the King confessed.

"It drove me crazy," the Queen said, shaking her head.

"What did Mom do?" Fiyero asked.

"She kicked me out. Literally," the King whispered.

Fiyero snorted a laugh. He couldn't believe that his father, the King of the Vinkus, was kicked out of a room.

"I learned my lesson by the time your mother was pregnant with Castie. My advice is to just step back and do what the woman says."

Fiyero tilted his head to the side.

"And let me tell you why. When a woman is labor, she will have the strength of an entire army. You don't wanna mess with that," the Queen said.

"Also, when the contraction pains hit, and you're standing over her trying to keep her calm, and she doesn't want to stay calm, she may begin to call you some names that you've never even heard before," the King added.

"Did you do that?" Fiyero asked his mother.

"Oh, yes," the Queen said.

"What did you say?"

"Every forbidden word you can think of," the King muttered.

Fiyero laughed as his father turned a bright shade of red, remembering the name calling that went on that day.

"What else happened the day I was born?" Fiyero said, suddenly very curious.

"Remember what I said about having the strength of an entire army?" the Queen asked.

Fiyero nodded. "What about that?"

"Your mother _stood up_ when that pain hit!" the King exclaimed.

"She did _what_?"

"She stood up. As in, on her feet. How do you think she kicked me out?"

Fiyero was thrown into a full-blown laughing fit. "M-M-Mom s-stood up?"

Fiyero's parents nodded.

"I doubt Fae would do that."

"You never know. You might get lucky and be able to get by without being called one, or more, of the forbidden words. She might just call you a 'moron' or something," the King said.

"Which forbidden words did Mom call you?"

"All seven of them."

Fiyero smiled as he pictured his mother saying unspeakable horrors to his father while giving birth to him. _That_ must have been interesting. "She used all seven?"

"Yup! Her favorites were numbers one and three," the King smiled.

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked. Fiyero and his parents turned around and saw Elphaba standing behind them, leaning against the doorway.

"Horrors," Fiyero said.

"What?"

"Nothing, Fae. Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it," Elphaba said as she walked into the room, her fingers grazing the counter on the other side. She searched the counter for the fruit bowl.

Fiyero walked up to her and was about to say something when he caught his father's eye. _Just step back and don't say ANYTHING! _his father mouthed.

"Okay," Fiyero said, taking a step back.

Elphaba was shocked. Did Fiyero just… listen to her? Maybe someone was finally getting through to that brainless head of his. She found the fruit bowl and smiled. Grabbing a banana, she was about to turn around when the baby violently turned in her womb.

"Ugg!" she exclaimed, dropping the banana and clutching her stomach. "Fiyero!"

_I was called. Can I go?_ Fiyero mouthed to his father. The King nodded and Fiyero ran to his wife's side. "I'm here, Fae."

Elphaba took a deep breath and straightened. "I'm fine," she said, slowly pulling away from Fiyero and walking out of the door. The baby turned again and she stopped. "Fiyero, can you come with me please?" she asked, fearing she wouldn't be able to make it back up the stairs without help.

"Of course, Fae," Fiyero smiled, taking Elphaba's arm and walking her out of the room.

"Oh, and one more thing," the Queen said, calling both of them back. "Kili will be coming later on."

"Who's Kili?" Elphaba asked.

"She's an old friend of ours. She will be your midwife. She delivered Fiyero and Castella."

"She's super nice," Fiyero reassured her. "She knows what she's doing."

"Okay," Elphaba nodded as she allowed Fiyero to lead her up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Kili came later that day. Fiyero and Elphaba were upstairs in their bedroom, Castella and Galinda were in the gardens and the King and Queen were drinking tea in the parlor. A loud bang came from the door. The King and Queen jumped up and hurried to the door.

"Hello, Kili!" the King said, allowing the midwife to enter their house.

Kili was wearing a brown dress with a white pinafore. Her dirty-blond hair was pulled back in a bun. She was a little taller than Elphaba, but a little shorter than Fiyero. She carried a large bag in her right hand and wore a huge smile on her face.

"Nice to see both of you again," Kili said, giving her old friends a hug.

"Fiyero, Elphaba, can you two please come down here?" the King called up the stairs.

Fiyero and Elphaba emerged from their room. Fiyero tightly wrapped his arm around Elphaba's waist as he helped her walk down the stairs. "Kili!" Fiyero exclaimed, seeing the midwife.

"Hello, Pumpkin Sprout! My, my, haven't you grown up!" Kili smiled, looking up at the prince.

"Ha, ha! Very funny," Fiyero sighed. "Kili, this is my wife, Elphaba. Elphaba, this is Kili."

"Nice to meet you," Elphaba said shyly, forcing a small smile.

"Likewise," Kili smiled, taking Elphaba's hand and squeezing it. "I've heard so much about you."

Elphaba laughed. "I'm sure Fiyero's told you a lot."

"Who's Fiyero? Oh, you mean Pumpkin Sprout!" Kili laughed. "Yes, he tells me everything."

"All good things I hope," Elphaba smiled, leaning back against Fiyero.

"Of course, ma ange," Fiyero said, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, we'll help Kili get settled. We'll see you kids later," the King said, ushering Kili up the stairs, closely followed by the Queen.

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba were walking through the gardens, enjoying each other's company. Elphaba had a soft smile on her lips while squeezing Fiyero's hand, and feeling him squeeze back.

They stopped in the middle of the garden, right where the four different paths of the garden met. Elphaba leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder and sighed. They would only have to wait one more month before they could meet their firstborn child. She couldn't wait.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Elphaba hummed.

"You know I love you, right?"

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, Yero. I know you love me."

"Do you know _how_ much I love you?"

"I'm guessing…" Elphaba pretended to think for a moment. "A lot."

"More than you'll ever know," Fiyero said, kissing her nose and leading her back into the palace.

"Are you feeling alright?" Fiyero asked, helping Elphaba sit down on the couch in the parlor.

"Yes. I'm fine," Elphaba smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Are you sure?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, Yero. Y- AHH!" she screamed, doubling over in pain.

"Fae! What's wrong?" Fiyero panicked, falling to his knees next to her.

Elphaba breaths were quick and deep, and one thought flooded Fiyero's mind. Elphaba was going into labor a month early. This couldn't happen! She wasn't ready!

"Don't worry, Fae! Everything's gonna be alright," he whispered into her ear.

"Yero…" Elphaba whispered, her breaths evening out.

"MOM! KILI! COME IN HERE! ELPHABA'S GOING INTO LABOR!"

"What? Yero, I'm not-"

The Queen and Kili ran into the room. Kili ran to Elphaba and placed her hand on her stomach.

"You mooncalf!" Kili exclaimed, looking at Fiyero. "She's not going into labor!"

"Mooncalf?" Fiyero asked.

"Yero, I tried to tell you. The baby just kicked really hard. That's all," Elphaba said.

"Mooncalf?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Elphaba whispered, lowering her gaze.

"Mooncalf!?"

"Yes, you pompous imbecile! Mooncalf!" Kili exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and leaving the room.

"What?"

"Yero, I'm not going into labor," Elphaba said, placing her hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Oh," Fiyero whispered, looking down. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay," Elphaba said, pushing herself up. Fiyero jumped up and took her hand.

"I'm sorry for overreacting… again," he apologized for the second time.

"It's okay," Elphaba smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"I just have one question," Fiyero said once they pulled away.

"What's that?"

"What's a mooncalf?"


	35. Month Nine

**NellytheActress: My "Special Source", Megan.**

**Elphabalover101: So far, Fiyero's special nicknames are Moon Moon, Pumpkin Sprout, mooncalf, and pompous imbecile. He gets another "special" nickname in a later chapter.**

**woodland59: Megan gave me a list of funny insults.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: She doesn't have a name. I didn't think she would be as big a character as she is now. Glad you liked the multitude of insults.**

**ThroppSister: Megan tricked me! I didn't know it was a dwarf from The Hobbit. I'm reading the reviews and I'm like, "So ****_that's_**** where she got the name Kili from!"**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yes, Megan didn't tell me until it was too late.**

**TheWickedrae: Megan told me she wanted to be named Kili. And yes, Fiyero does need to get a massage and CHILLAX!**

* * *

It was finally the last month of Elphaba's pregnancy, and boy, was she ready. She was constantly crabby, her back ached and she couldn't move around a lot. It drove her crazy.

"Yero?" she moaned one morning, slowly opening her eyes. She felt Fiyero place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" he whispered, moving closer to Elphaba.

"Yes," Elphaba muttered, pushing herself up.

Fiyero moved to help, but Elphaba stopped him.

"No! Don't. Help. Me!" she snarled.

Fiyero immediately scrambled out of bed and landed, face flat, on the floor. "Urg!" he grunted.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, slowly turning around.

"I'm okay!" Fiyero called. He stood up, one hand on his hip, and the other raised in the air.

Elphaba finally pushed herself up and walked out of the room. Fiyero stayed in the room, rubbing his sore nose. "This is the last month," he told himself. "After this, things can return to normal and Elphaba will stop trying to kill me over every little thing."

Later that afternoon, Elphaba and Fiyero were in the parlor, in the middle of a very heated argument. Kili came into the room to check up on Elphaba and witnessed the entire conversation.

"Yero, I told you, I don't need any help!" Elphaba shouted.

"Fae, you-"

"Yero, I swear to Oz, if you say one more word, I will blast you all the way to Ix!"

Fiyero stepped back. "Fae, please calm down and listen to me."

"You shouldn't have said that," Kili commented. "And here come the forbidden words," she added, remembering the day Fiyero was born.

Sure enough, the forbidden words came. Unlike the Queen, Elphaba's favorites were numbers two and seven, but she used every word at least twice.

"Shots fired!" Kili exclaimed, trying not to laugh. She noticed the tears in Fiyero's eyes and quickly turned solemn. "Do you need a hug?"

"Not now, Kili!" Fiyero cried, bolting out of the room.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, hearing Fiyero's footsteps grow softer as he ran away. Tears quickly filled her eyes and she sank down on the couch.

"It's okay, sweetling," Kili said, rubbing her back. "Pumpkin Sprout was never the smartest little duckling in the pond."

"I-I didn't mean to make him cry," Elphaba hiccupped.

"Crying is good. Crying builds character."

"I should go and apologize," Elphaba said as she began to push herself up.

Kili helped her. "Do you need –?"

"I'll be fine," Elphaba said as she slowly walked out of the room. Kili nodded as she watched Elphaba walk up the stairs.

"Look on the bright side," she said to herself. "It could have been worse. I don't see how at the moment, but it still could have been worse."

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, walking into their room. She knew Fiyero was in there, but she didn't hear him. "Fiyero, where are you?" Elphaba turned her head, trying to hear him. She finally heard soft whimpering sounds coming from their bed. "Fiyero, please talk to me."

Fiyero looked up and saw Elphaba walking towards him. He didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. Sighing, he slowly got up, careful not to make any noise, and walked towards her. He couldn't stay mad at her forever.

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered, near tears. She tripped and stumbled, but Fiyero caught her before she fell.

"I'm so sorry, Fae," Fiyero said, helping her up.

Elphaba turned and buried her head in Fiyero's shirt. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should have said those awful words to you."

"Shh. It's okay," Fiyero whispered. "Bien, mon ange de tout." _Everything's okay, my angel._

Elphaba slowly shook her head. Everything was not okay. "No."

"Oui. Tout va bien se passer." _Yes. Everything will be alright._

Elphaba's breaths slowly evened out. "C'est une bonne fille," Fiyero whispered, kissing her tenderly and rocking her in his arms. _That's a good girl._

"Yero," Elphaba whispered, tightly wrapping her arms around her husband. "C-Can we sit down?"

Fiyero led Elphaba back to the bed and helped her lie down. Elphaba rubbed her lower back, trying to relieve some of the pain. Fiyero began to rub small circles on her back.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, smiling as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Elphaba awoke to the sounds of an instrument playing downstairs. It sounded like a harp. She smiled as the pretty melody filled her ears. She slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs into the parlor.

"Hi, Elphie!" Galinda smiled, seeing Elphaba approaching them. She ran to her friend and gave her a small hug.

"Hi," Elphaba said, returning the hug.

"Castie's playing the harp for us," Galinda smiled, helping Elphaba sit down on the couch next to Fiyero.

"I heard it from upstairs. It sounds lovely," Elphaba said, leaning her head against Fiyero.

"Thanks," Castella smiled, her fingers gliding across the strings. A minute later, she finished her song and shook out her hands. The room filled with applause as Castella stood up and took a bow.

Elphaba retreated back up to the room. She sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach.

"Hi, baby," she whispered to her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you in a few days."

The baby kicked in response, and Elphaba cringed at the pain. "I see you can't wait either." She found herself humming to her baby and pretty soon, she was singing.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true."_

The baby seemed to be moving in rhythm to her singing, so Elphaba continued. _"Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me."_

Elphaba felt herself calming down and sighed. _"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I? If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow Why, oh why can't I?"_

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, coming into the room.

"Yero, how long where you standing there?" Elphaba stiffened.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful song," Fiyero smiled, coming into the room and sitting down on the bed next to her.

Elphaba scoffed, but quickly smiled. "Come, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Elphaba asked as Fiyero helped her up.

"Somewhere special. Somewhere… over the rainbow."

"You're hilarious."

"I know."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as Fiyero walked with her outside.

"Why are we going into the gardens?" Elphaba asked.

"It's such a beautiful day outside. I thought you might want some fresh air," Fiyero said, helping Elphaba sit down on a bench swing.

Elphaba took a deep breath and smiled. Fiyero was right. She did need some fresh air. Fiyero smiled as he looked at his wife. She looked very happy and her skin was glowing radiantly.

"You look very beautiful," Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba scoffed. "You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying," Fiyero said, kissing her cheek.

Elphaba scoffed again. Fiyero chuckled as he slowly pushed the swing. Elphaba stiffened and gripped Fiyero's arm. Fiyero wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Elphaba whispered back.

* * *

**Song used:**

**'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' from The Wizard of Oz**


	36. The End of a Beginning

**Hello, everyone! My school friend, Megan, helped me write this chapter. Again, she's the midwife, Kili. She wrote most (meaning all) of the bantering. Whatever she writes, it's ODD in OZ! There are vague references to other fandoms. Just warning you all now! You'll know what she wrote when you read it.**

**NellytheActress: You didn't make up that word. My friends say it.**

**woodland59: I heard Idina Menzel sing it, too! Her voice is OZMAZIFYING!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Elphaba always mocks Fiyero. And the baby can't wait to meet you, too!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Fiyero's a little cupcake at heart. He shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother him. I mean, I always do, but he shouldn't.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Fiyero? Learn? Fiyero and learning TOGETHER? Maybe…**

**Also, I have been taking diligent notes from ****Ultimate Queen of Cliffies**** and ****ExoticPeachBlossom****. That's all I'm gonna say.**

* * *

Elphaba was fast asleep on the couch with Fiyero sitting next to her. Kili said the baby would be born any day now, and Fiyero was a nervous wreck. Every time Elphaba moved, he was right beside her. Elphaba was always cranky and Fiyero was getting on her last nerve.

"Yero, for the last time, we're not naming the child Elvendork!" Elphaba groaned with her hand on her forehead.

"But it's a good name! It's unisex! We could call called them Elvie, or Elvis. Or even Dork!" Fiyero argued.

"Dork? You mean like their father?" Elphaba hissed.

"Ye- Hey! I resemble that remark! And I'm _your_ dork," Fiyero said, trying to sound offended.

"I like Khylana. They sound… mysterious and light."

Fiyero groaned. "But –"

"No! We are not naming our child Elvendork!"

"Why not? I just want our child to have a unique name!"

"Where did you get that? Ancient history books?"

"For your information, I thought that the name of ancient kings meant powerfulness!"

"And we wouldn't even be having this conversation if you had thought a little harder… a little earlier!" Sass was everywhere.

Fiyero groaned. His wife was really angry now. "This is coming from the person who threatened me with GIGANTIC fireballs! Daily!"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ came a loud knock at the front door.

Fiyero ran out the parlor threw open the door. "WHAT!?"

"Well, excuse me, mister," Kili deadpanned.

"Oh. Hi, Kili."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Sunshine. What sticks in your mud?"

"Funny. Really, it is, but we're busy now and it really isn't a good time."

"Well, make it a good time! I'm here for Elphaba's check-up. The baby's due soon anyway, and we wouldn't want it to come at a bad time now would we?" Kili said, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"I doubt it's coming now. Now is a bad time," Fiyero said. Elphaba's muffled insults were coming through the open door and Fiyero shuddered.

"I can see that. No really, I can. But it'll only take a moment and can you really afford to put this off?"

"We're paying you?" Fiyero gasped, shocked.

"Would I really be here if there wasn't money involved? …Bad question, moving on," Kili said, waving a dismissive hand.

Fiyero sighed as he heard Elphaba still cursing him out. "That's great and all, but can you come back later?"

"What are you so busy doing?" Kili asked.

"Elphaba's hunting rabbits!" Fiyero sighed. "What does it sound like we're doing? Elphaba's cursing me the heck out!"

"Is she gonna curse you back in?" Kili asked, looking highly amused.

"You wish," Fiyero said dryly. "Anyway, thank you for stopping by."

"But, I-"

"Okaythatsgreatthanksreallybye!" Fiyero said as he slammed the door in Kili's face.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME!"

Elphaba was still cursing at him and honestly, half of what she said didn't make any sense. "Fiyero, get back here! I'm not finished with y-" Elphaba suddenly stopped.

"What? Agh, I'm sorry." Fiyero snapped back into reality.

"Um… Fiyero?"

"…Yeah?"

"I think the baby's coming…"

"NOW!?"

"No, next year! Yes, of course now!"

"Ahaha," Fiyero nervously chuckled. "Funny story about that…"

"What?"

"… I just sent the midwife away."

"YOU _WHAT_!?" Elphaba shrieked, seething with rage and clenching her fists.

"Um… well, okay. Okay look, in my defense, I was angry and well, it was a really bad time and um…" Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba quickly summoned a fireball.

"Ah, I'll go chase after her now. She couldn't have gone too far." Fiyero bolted out the door, running around like a headless chicken. He was about to run down the path when he saw Kili casually leaning on the wall, reading a magazine.

"Oh, there you are," Kili smiled.

"Kili? Why are reading…" Fiyero looked at her magazine. "Ozmopolitan magazines?" Kili _never_ read Ozmopolitan magazines.

"It calms me down." She gave him 'The Look'.

"But… well… okay then." A mouse's squeak would have been louder. "Kili?"

"Well, I'm the fourteenth to the name, though all the others are dead so I can only assume you mean me."

"What?"

"Ach! Never mind. The Line of Durin can never keep it straight anyway. I was admiring your petunias."

"Our what?"

"Obviously, you weren't the one to plant them. Never mind. What is it?"

"I... I thought you left."

"Nah, not yet. Now, is your wife going to come out running after you?"

"Um, well…"

"Hah, not in the shape she's in. Now, what is it you need?"

"I don't need— wait? How do you know I need your help?"

"Well, you look like a headless chicken that hasn't realized its dead yet, so… yeah. And I'm the midwife so…"

"So?"

"Spit it out, boy! You can't keep humming and hawing forever! Get on with it!" Kili said, slapping him on the back.

"THE BABY'S –" _chokes_, "COMING!"

"Well, why didn't you say so, lad? We could have gotten this done sooner." She threw her magazine of her shoulder. She dusted off her hands, picked up her bag and started towards the door. She stopped and waited impatiently.

"Well, why don't you go in?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm waiting for you to invite me inside. I don't want to be kicked out before I'm even invited in. AGAIN! Simple manners, boy!"

"But there's no time! The baby's coming NOW!"

"Pshaw, I thought you were royalty. There's always time for manners; even in Mirkwood."

"What?"

"Ya should know better, boy. Now, invite me in. Your wife doesn't have all day," Kili said, impatiently tapping her foot.

Fiyero hissed through his teeth. "Would you like to come in?"

"But of course. Why wouldn't I? There's a baby to be had!" Kili exclaimed, pushing the door open. "Ah, good. You're not too far along," she said, sitting down on the couch next to Elphaba.

"OH OZ, IT HURTS! GET IT OUT! GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT!" Elphaba cried.

Fiyero rushed over to his wife and started panicking. "Okay, okay, okay, I read about this! We need um… a towel… and hot water… ooh, or was it a hot towel and water and um… scissors? Ah, or was it something else…?"

"What are you standing there for, boy? Calm down!" Kili chided.

"Well, do something then!"

"Which one of us is the midwife? Hmm? I've delivered plenty of babies in my time, sonny, and let me ask you something… were you there at your birth?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"NO! Not at first. But you arrived once I did! Now, back away and sit down. I got this!" Kili said, rolling up her sleeves, pulling down a surgical mask and revving up her chainsaw.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Fiyero shouted.

"I wanted to cover all the bases. Didn't you ask for that? We've got childbirth, plague, and birth control."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Kili looked Fiyero up and down. "Ah well, we'll deal with that later, then." She put away her chainsaw and went to Elphaba's side. "Now, bring me the stool in my bag."

"How can a stool fit in this bag? This is- WOAH! What is this thing? Wonderland?" Fiyero asked, his head buried deep within the bag.

"Magic, honey. Don't act as if you've never seen an Undetectable Expansion Charm at work before! Young people these days! It's worse than Derse!" She sighed before turning her attention to Elphaba. "Calm down, sweetling, and deep breaths— yes that's good, deep breaths. There, darling. Good, good. Keep going." She helped Elphaba up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, followed by Fiyero.

"Now, let me just check," she said, lifting Elphaba's dress up. "Oh, pumpkin bottoms, that's not good! Quit dallying, boy! Now, get me a clean- THAT'S CLEAN! - basin, twenty-two towels, a bucket o' hot water and ah yes, good! Yer doing something right, lad! Okay, afterwards, get me some marigold from the green bag. Wait, never mind, you're not good with flowers. Just bring me the bag then and get the stuff!"

Elphaba was clutching Kili's hand as Kili rubbed her back and checked her temperature. "Kili?" she whispered, her voice horse.

"Ah, good girl. Just breathe deeply and count slowly, and when I tell you to push, just take it easy, now."

"Is it going to be okay?" Elphaba whispered, doing as she was told.

"O'course ya are. I'm here, and that husband of yours can't mess up _too_ badly once you see how much he loves ya."

"He does? Really truly?" she asked softly, breathing deeply.

"Yes, lady. He would die for ya, s'as clear as day," she said under her breath while stroking Elphaba's hair.

"Is everything alright?" Galinda asked, running into the room.

"Everything's fine, honey. I know what I'm doing!" Kili said, wondering why no one trusted her.

Galinda ran into the room and grabbed Elphaba's hand as another contraction hit her.

"Alright, Miss Elphaba. Push on three. One… two… three… PUSH!" Kili said, grabbing the towels from Fiyero.

Elphaba pushed with all her strength, and screamed with it, too.

"Keep pushing!" Kili called from the foot of the bed.

"ARG!" Elphaba groaned.

Fiyero gasped. There was so much blood. Why was there so much blood? Not being able to stand the sight of blood, he fainted.

"You poltroon!" Kili yelled at Fiyero. "Ah well, should have expected that."

"Fiyero? Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, violently turning her head.

"He… um…" Galinda said, staring at the prince.

"He fainted, honey," Kili said simply, not seeing the point in sugarcoating it.

"He what?" Elphaba hissed, still pushing.

"And what does 'poltroon' mean?" Galinda asked out of curiosity.

"It means 'a spiritless coward'. Keep pushing!" Kili said.

"I'll get him up," Galinda said, running to the Prince. "Fiyero? Fiyero! Wake up! Your wife is giving birth and she needs you! GET UP!"

Fiyero jumped up, gasping for air. "Fae!" he exclaimed, running to his wife and grasping her hand.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, turning her head towards him.

"I'm right here, Fae. You're doing great!" he encouraged as she continued to push.

"I see a head! Keep going!" Kili said.

Elphaba kept pushing. Sweat glistened across her forehead. She squeezed and released Fiyero's hand. After the head came the shoulders, and then the rest of the body. A loud cry filled the room as Elphaba slumped back against the pillows. Kili quickly took the newborn child and wrapped it in a blanket.

"Elphie, you did it!" Galinda exclaimed, squeezing Elphaba's hand. "Elphie?" she asked when Elphaba didn't respond.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, turning to his wife. Elphaba was lying limp against the pillows. She wasn't moving or breathing. Her eyes were closed and her face was expressionless. She was gone.

"No," Galinda whispered, turning away as tears filled her eyes.

"FAE!"

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T CALL THE NIA HUNTERS! *Runs and hides***


	37. My Delicate Flower

**For those of you who called the Nia Hunters: I can't say I blame you, but…. REALLY!?**

**For those of you who wanted to call the Nia Hunters, but didn't: Thank you!**

**For those of you who trusted me enough not to call anyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I KNEW I HAD SOME SECRET SUPPORTERS OUT THERE!**

* * *

"What happened?" the Queen asked, running into the room with the King and Castella right behind her. "Dear Oz…"

Fiyero was kneeling beside the bed, crying over his wife's dead body. "Fae," he whispered brokenly.

"Oh no," Castella whispered, burying her face in her father's arm, tears filling her eyes and falling down her cheek.

"She's gone," Galinda whispered, holding Elphaba's hand.

"No! Fae!" Fiyero sobbed.

"Here, let's give them some time alone," Kili said, placing the baby in a basket and ushering everyone out of the room.

Fiyero was left alone. He continued to sob and kiss Elphaba's cold and clammy hand. "Fae, please come back," he begged. But it was too late. She was never coming back.

A soft cry came from the other side of the room. Fiyero slowly got up and walked over to the basket. There, wrapped in a warm blanket, was his newborn child. His daughter. Fiyero cautiously picked the baby up and rocked her in his arms.

"Don't cry," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "It's just us now. You and me." Fiyero suppressed a sob as he continued to rock the baby in his arms. She was so tiny. Like a delicate flower. He thought of Elphaba. _She_ was his delicate flower. And always will be. "Everything's gonna be alright," he said, more to himself than to his daughter.

"Fifi?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

Galinda was standing there, her arms hanging limp at her sides. Taking a deep breath, she slowly entered the room, walking up to Fiyero. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to still his quivering body. "Fifi?"

Fiyero sniffed and turned to face Galinda. Galinda gasped, seeing the hurt bubbling over in Fiyero's red, puffy eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Fae's gone," Fiyero whispered, trying not to cry again.

Galinda bit her lip. She had to be the strong one for Fiyero. She looked at the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful."

"She looks like Elphaba," Fiyero said, trying to smile.

"She does," Galinda agreed, a soft smile on her lips.

The two adults stood in silence, admiring the new princess. Her soft features captured the sun's rays, causing it to shine. Her tiny hand slowly rose and gripped Fiyero's pointer finger.

"G-Glin, c-can you…?" Fiyero stuttered, tears quickly filling his eyes again.

"Of course," Galinda said, sensing that Fiyero wanted some time alone. Standing on her toes to plant a delicate kiss on his nose, she turned on her heels and walked towards the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Fiyero nodded and heard the sound of Galinda's heels growing fainter and fainter until he couldn't hear them anymore. Sighing, he turned his attention to his daughter. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked at her father. Her tiny mouth opened wide in a yawn. Fiyero smiled. She had Elphaba's beautiful chocolate eyes, her black hair, and her lips. She had Fiyero's eyebrows, his nose and his chin. Her skin was a beautiful crème color. She was a perfect mix of both Elphaba and Fiyero.

_Elphaba._

Fiyero placed his daughter back in the basket and went to the corner of the room. He stood there, facing the wall, crying his eyes out. What was he going to do without Elphaba? He needed her. Their child needed her.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, his knees giving out beneath him. Crumbling to the ground, he broke into another sob.

"Yero?" a horse voice whispered from behind him. Fiyero whipped around and saw Elphaba stir before slowly opening her eyes. "Yero?"

Fiyero couldn't believe his eyes. Elphaba was alive. But how? She was dead. He saw her die.

"Fiyero, where are you?" Elphaba whispered.

It took Fiyero a few seconds to process the fact that Elphaba was alive and another few seconds to register that she was calling to him.

"I'm here, Fae," Fiyero said, running to her side and grabbing her hand.

"I- I need water," Elphaba said, her voice hoarse.

"B-But, how can this be? You were dead. I thought – KILI!"

"Yes, sonny?" Kili asked, coming back into the room. "Are you al- WHO THE WHAT NOW!?"

"Kili?" Elphaba whispered, turning her head towards the midwife.

"D-Don't move," Kili instructed, running to grab her bag. She pulled out nettle leaves, crushed them and mixed them with a little bit of water. "Drink this."

Fiyero helped Elphaba sit up as Kili placed the cup in her hands. "Thank you," Elphaba whispered, drinking the crushed herb drink.

"Kili, how can this be? I saw her die," Fiyero said, looking at the midwife.

"She lost so much blood, I believe her body stopped working for a while. It probably needed a moment to regroup. I've seen it happen a lot in my day," Kili explained, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Will she be alright?"

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Elphaba smirked.

Kili and Fiyero chuckled. "Just drink the tea, sweetling, and you should regain your strength soon," Kili explained.

Elphaba smiled. "I will."

"Good girl." Kili stroked her hair and left the room.

Elphaba quickly finished the tea and Fiyero took the cup. "You should get some rest now."

"Fiyero, I-"

"There will be no more protesting out of you, young lady," Fiyero said sternly, but playfulness was edging onto his voice.

"Yes, Daddy," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Fae, I almost lost you forever."

Elphaba could tell Fiyero was serious. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Please rest."

"But, what about –"

"I'll tell you everything when you wake up," Fiyero said, kissing her nose.

"Will you stay with me?" Elphaba asked as Fiyero helped her lie down again.

"Of course. I'll never leave you. Not now, nor ever. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to."

"Good," Elphaba smiled as she leaned her head against the pillows. "Because I don't want to."

* * *

As promised, Fiyero stayed with Elphaba while she slept. He watched as her chest rose and fell at a steady rate. A soft smile was painted on her lips. Fiyero had his Fae back. And he was never letting her go. Never, ever again.

He watched as Elphaba stirred and opened her eyes. He reached out a stroked her cheek.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling at her husband's touch.

"Hi," Fiyero whispered back, helping her sit up.

"Fiyero, the baby…"

Fiyero got up and went over to the basket, where his daughter lay sleeping. He slowly lifted her into his arms and walked back to Elphaba.

"Fae, I would like to introduce you to our daughter," Fiyero said, handing the small bundle of blankets to Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled as she held her daughter in her arms. "Is she…?"

"No, she's not green. And even if she was, I wouldn't love her, or you, any less," Fiyero said, kissing Elphaba's nose. "She's beautiful. She has your hair, your lips, and your eyes." A sudden thought crashed into Fiyero's mind; Elphaba would never see her daughter's face. She would never see their beautiful gift. Come to think of it, she had never seen his face. Or her father's. Or Galinda's, Castella's or his parents'. She never would.

"Yero, I'm scared," Elphaba whispered.

"Why?" Fiyero asked, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Elphaba, you'll be a great mother."

"But, I can't –"

"It doesn't matter whether you can see or not. I know you'll be a wonderful mother. And Galinda, Castie, my parents and I will stay right by your side."

A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek and Fiyero quickly wiped it away. Elphaba slowly lifted her hand and touched the infant's small nose. She smiled as her fingers softly traced over the baby's face.

"What should we name her?" she asked.

"Whatever name you chose is perfect."

"Well… I've always liked the name Khylana."

"That's a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

"It's means 'delicate flower'."

"That's perfect."

Elphaba giggled. "And I suppose you're going to give her the nickname 'ma fleur délicate'?"

Fiyero gasped. Did Elphaba just speak Vinkun? "How… What… Where… When did you learn that?" he asked, finding his voice.

"Castie's been giving me secret lessons."

"So _that's_ what you girls were doing," Fiyero smiled, giving his wife a playful nudge.

Elphaba nodded. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Believe me, I'm surprised."

Elphaba chuckled. "Yero, would you like to choose the middle name?"

"Are you sure? I didn't win the bet."

"Yes, Yero. I'm sure. I knew I was going to win the bet from the beginning."

"Of course you knew," Fiyero teased. "And the middle name could be… Nellina."

"I like it. Khylana Nellina."

"It sounds beautiful," Fiyero said, looking down on his daughter. Khylana yawned and opened her eyes, gazing up at her mother.

"Her eyes are open," Fiyero whispered.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered to Khylana, slowly rocking her in her arms.

"I love you, ma ange," Fiyero said, stroking Elphaba's hair.

"I love you, too, Yero mon héros."

"Yero my hero," Fiyero translated. "I like that."

"I'm glad."

"So… we're keeping the pink crib?"

"Yes, Yero," Elphaba chuckled. "We can keep the pink crib."

Fiyero sat in silence as he watched his wife get to know their daughter. "It's getting late," he said after a while. He gently took Khylana from her arms. "I believe it's time for both princesses to retire for today."

"Okay," Elphaba sighed, to tired to protest.

"I'll stay with you." Fiyero climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered.

"Fae, will you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

Elphaba turned in Fiyero's arms to face him. "I promise to never leave you… willingly."

"That's good enough for me," Fiyero said, kissing the top of her head.

Elphaba snuggled closer to Fiyero and began to sing. _"I'll be your candle on the water. My love for you will always burn. I know you're lost and drifting. But the clouds are lifting. Don't give up you have somewhere to turn."_

_"I'll be your candle on the water,"_ Fiyero sang to her. _"'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright. My soul is there beside you. Let this candle guide you. Soon you'll see a golden stream of light."_

_"A cold and friendless tide has found you. Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down. I'll paint a ray of hope around you. Circling in the air. Lighted by a prayer,"_ they sang in unison, their voices mixing.

_"I'll be your candle on the water. This flame inside of me will grow,"_ Fiyero sang.

_"Keep holding on, you'll make it. Here's my hand so take it."_ Elphaba took Fiyero's hand and squeezed it. _"Look for me reaching out to show."_

_"As sure as rivers flow, I'll never let you go,"_ Fiyero sang, squeezing back.

_"I'll never let you go,"_ Elphaba sang, leaning her head against Fiyero's chest.

_"I'll never let you go..."_ they whispered, falling asleep.

* * *

**Now, aren't you all glad you didn't virtually kill me? 'Cause if you did, there wouldn't be an update. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!**

**Song Used:**

**'Candle on the Water' from Pete's Dragon**


	38. Mon Ange

**I won 2****nd**** place for Best One-Shot Author and joint 2****nd**** place for Most Humorous Author in the Seventh Annual Greg Awards! Thank you all so much! It means the world to me!**

**Thank you all for calling off the Nia Hunters.**

**And just for reference, Khylana is pronounced Ka-la'-na (The 'y' is silent). And her nickname, Lanie, is pronounced La'-nee. Enjoy!**

**Nelly – I wrote this before reading the new chapter of 'Oz Again'. I just wanted to let you know I'm not stealing your nickname.**

* * *

Everyone was beyond thrillifyed to find out that Elphaba was alive. They all made frequent stops to the bedroom, since Elphaba wasn't allowed to get out of bed until she had all of her strength back.

"She's so cute," Galinda cooed, tickling Khylana's nose.

"She's tiny," Castella observed.

"Of course she's tiny. She's a baby," Fiyero said, dramatically rolled his eyes.

Elphaba laughed. "Galinda, would you like to be the godmother?"

Galinda's eyes widened. "Really?" Elphaba nodded. "I would love to! Thank you, Elphie!"

"Uh, Glin? You do know that the job doesn't come with a wand and fairy wings, right?" Fiyero asked.

Galinda's face fell. "Y-Yeah. I knew that. Of course I knew that. Why wouldn't I know that? Everybody knows that."

The whole room laughed as Galinda's face turned a bright shade of red. "When are we going to have the ball?" the Queen asked.

"What ball?" Elphaba questioned.

"It's a Vinkun tradition to have a ball when a child is born into the royal family."

"Oh? When is it usually held?"

"When the child is one month old."

"We can have it then," Elphaba nodded, cradling Khylana in her arms.

The first month was the hardest for Elphaba. All Khylana did was eat, sleep, poop and cry. Her least favorite was when she cried in the middle of the night.

Elphaba and Fiyero were sleeping peacefully in bed. Elphaba was curled up against Fiyero, enjoying the peace and quiet. A loud cry came from the nursery and her eyes jerked open. She sighed and pushed away from Fiyero.

"Fae?" Fiyero slowly opened his eyes and looked at his wife.

"Khylana's crying. I'll be right back," Elphaba said.

"No. I'll go. You stay in bed," Fiyero said as he jumped out of bed and took Elphaba's hand.

"Yero, I'm fine," Elphaba said, trying to contain her yawn.

"F-"

"Yero, go back to sleep. I'll be right back." Elphaba pulled her hands free and walked towards the door. Her fingers grazed the wall and she quickly found the doorway and walked to the nursery. Fiyero waited about ten seconds before following Elphaba down the hallway.

Elphaba walked into the nursery. "It's okay, Lanie. I'm here," she cooed, picking up the fussing baby and rocking her in her arms.

Khylana continued to cry. She wasn't hungry or needed a diaper change. Elphaba took care of those things not long ago.

"Did you just want some company?" Elphaba smiled. She slowly walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She sang a lullaby as she continued to rock her in her arms.

"J'entends le moulin. Tique, tique taque. Mon père a fair batir maison," Elphaba sang.

Khylana's crying slowly died down to a small whimper. Elphaba smiled and continued to sing. "La fait batir à trois pignons. Sont trois charpentiers qui la font."

Fiyero was smiling in the doorway, listening to his wife's beautiful voice. He yawned, feeling the lullaby begin to work on him.

"Le plus jeune c'est mon mignon. Qu'apporte-tu dans ton jupon?"

Khylana sighed, beginning to fall asleep. She reached up and grabbed her mother's finger.

"C'est un paté de trois pigeons. Asseyons-nous et le mangeons." Elphaba yawned. The lullaby was beginning to work on her. "En s'asseyant il fit un bond, Qui fit trembler mer et poisson."

"Et les cailloux qui sont au fond," Fiyero sang the last part.

Elphaba froze. She didn't know Fiyero was standing there. "Fiyero?"

"Your voice is beautiful. Did Castie teach you that song?"

"Actually, no," Elphaba said proudly. "My father used to sing this song to me and I translated it into Vinkun for Lanie."

Fiyero walked into the room and placed a comforting hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Shall we sing some more?" he asked.

Elphaba opened her mouth, but before she could respond, Fiyero already started to translate the song into Ozian.

"I hear the millwheel. Tique, tique taque. My father is having a house built," he sang in his tenor voice. "It's being built with three gables. There are three carpenters building it."

"The youngest is my darling. What do you have in your apron? It's a pie made of three pigeons," Elphaba sang. _Ah, well_, she thought. _If you can't beat them, join them._

"Let's sit down and eat it. While sitting down they all leapt up, causing the sea and fish to tremble," Fiyero sang, wrapping his arms around Elphaba.

"And the stones on the bottom of the sea," they finished together.

Khylana stopped crying and was blissfully asleep, her breaths full and even. Elphaba sighed and placed Khylana back in the crib.

"Now will you come back with me?" Fiyero asked, taking Elphaba's hand.

"Yes, Yero," Elphaba giggled, allowing Fiyero to lead her back to their room.

* * *

As the night of the ball came, everyone was busy preparing. Elphaba spent most of her time with Khylana in the nursery. Galinda was taking care of the decorations and invitations, Fiyero managed the food, and Castella made a checklist to make sure they took care of everything.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, coming into the nursery the night of the ball. He was wearing a royal blue uniform with a golden rope hanging from his shoulder. Elphaba looked up, wearing a royal blue ball gown, the same shade as Fiyero's uniform. The skirt of the dress went all the way down to her ankles and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. Her hair flowed down her shoulders, stopping in the middle of her back.

"Yes?"

"It seems Galinda invited someone to help us celebrate a little early."

"Really?" Elphaba asked, standing up. "Who?"

Fiyero led her out to their balcony and opened the door. "Oz," he said casually as the sound of loud cheers flooded Elphaba's ears.

"Yero," she whispered, stepping closer to Fiyero.

"It's okay," Fiyero whispered back. "Just smile and wave."

Elphaba did as she was told. Soon, Fiyero led her back inside.

"Galinda is going to get it now!" Elphaba hissed, storming towards the door.

Fiyero pulled her back. "You mean you didn't enjoy it?"

"I did," she admitted.

Fiyero smiled. "That's good."

The party was a big success. Elphaba stayed by Fiyero's side as she met everyone and was congratulated on the birth of their first child. After a while, Elphaba excused herself to go up to the nursery and tend to Khylana.

"I'm so glad to be out of there," Elphaba whispered, allowing Khylana to grab her finger. "It's nice to have some peace and quiet."

"Elphie, what are you doing up here?" Galinda asked, coming into the room.

"And there goes the peace and quiet," Elphaba muttered.

"I heard that! Anyway, you haven't answered my question. So, I'll do you the honor of repeating it. My question was 'What are you doing up here?'"

"I just wanted to get away from all the noise for a while."

"Oh. I'll join you."

"Galinda, I said get away from _all_ the noise."

"Wh- Ohhhhh. I get it."

"No, Galinda! I didn't mean it like that! I –"

"Elphie, relax. I was kidding."

Elphaba cracked a small smile and turned her attention back to Khylana.

"Well, don't spend all of your time up here. The guests will start to wonder where the princess has disappeared to."

"I'll be right down."

Galinda nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Elphaba alone with the baby.

"Your godmother sure does know how to –"

"ELPHIE!"

"Nothing," Elphaba whispered, not wanting to anger the blonde.

"Fae, there you are. Why are you up here all alone?" Fiyero asked, entering the room.

"And no one trusts me alone," Elphaba sighed, shaking her head.

"Of course I trust you. I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are," Elphaba said, standing up with Khylana in her arms. Fiyero wrapped his arm around Elphaba's waist and led her back to the party.

* * *

A month had gone by since then. Elphaba was sitting in the parlor in front of a large weaving loom. Fiyero came in, carrying two month-old Khylana in his arms. He walked into the parlor and saw Elphaba. He stared at her for a moment, wondering how she could do that.

"I learned how to weave on a loom when I was younger," Elphaba smirked, jerking Fiyero from his daydream.

"I… um…. I…. wh…." Fiyero stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Elphaba chucked and stood up. "I know that's what you were thinking."

_So, she's a mind reader now_, Fiyero thought.

"Yes, I am."

_WHAT?! Oh Oz, that means…_

Elphaba smiled as she listened to Fiyero panicking. "I'll take Lanie."

Fiyero quickly handed her over to Elphaba, not wanting to hold an infant while he was freaking out.

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked as if commenting on the weather.

"I… I… you…"

"Yero, I'm not a mind reader."

"B-But, y-you just…"

"I had no idea what you were thinking. You're just so predictable."

"I read about that," Fiyero muttered.

"I'm so glad you did. I'm going upstairs to put Khylana down for her nap."

"I can take her," Fiyero offered.

"After your almost-panic attack, I think I'd better do it," Elphaba chuckled.

Khylana's eyes were opened, gazing up at her mother. She turned to look at her father. Seeing her father stand before them, his arms crossed over his chest and his lower lip sticking out in a pout. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Winning the battle, her lips curled into a full smile.

Fiyero looked at Khylana, and soon, he was smiling. "What are you smiling at?" he asked in a playful tone.

Elphaba, wondering why Fiyero was talking like a baby, frowned. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Khylana's smiling," Fiyero whispered, wrapping his arm around his wife.

Elphaba grinned, but it quickly turned upside down.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, wiping a tear from Elphaba's cheek. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba bit her lip and shook her head. Fiyero didn't have to ask what was wrong. He gently took Khylana from Elphaba's arms.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing," Fiyero said. "Can you please take Lanie upstairs for her nap?"

"Sure," Galinda said, taking her goddaughter from Fiyero and walking up the stairs.

"Mon ange," Fiyero whispered, quickly pulling Elphaba in for a hug. He whispered words of comfort in her ear until she calmed down. He knew Elphaba hated it when people pitied her, but this was different. Very different. She would miss special moments like that in Khylana's life. Her first smile, her first tooth, her first steps, her first everything.

"I-It was her first smile, wasn't it?" Elphaba sniffed, shaking in Fiyero's arms.

Fiyero, not having the heart to lie, nodded. "Yes."

_It's moments like this I'm going to miss_, Elphaba thought sadly.

* * *

Galinda, Castella and Elphaba were sitting in the parlor together. Four month-old Khylana was lying on her play mat, fully engrossed in her star mobile. Her little hands reached for the tiny, yellow stars spinning around in front of her.

The adults were fully absorbed in their conversation. Galinda was chattering about boys, with Castella listening with great interest. Elphaba played with her fingers, not fully listening to Galinda rant about how 'Ozmazifying' and 'hunky' all the boys were at the party.

"And did you see the one with the red hair?" Galinda prattled on. "He was totally looking at me!"

"Isn't that Fiyero's old friend?" Castella asked.

"Who?" Fiyero asked, entering the room.

"The tall, handsome one with the red hair and the freckles," Galinda clarified.

"Oh, you mean my friend, Elenus?"

"THAT'S THE ONE! He was totally giving me 'The Eye'. And we had the most enchanting conversation ever!"

"I think Miss Galinda might be in love," Elphaba smiled, finally deciding to at least pretend to be listening.

"OHMYOZ, you think so?" Galinda said, jumping up and down on the couch.

Elphaba grabbed the edge of the seat, trying not to lose her balance and fall off the chair. "I think you are."

"EEP!" Galinda squealed.

A childish giggled filled the room. Everyone stopped and looked over at Khylana, who was lying on her stomach, looking back at the adults. Her lips were curled in the biggest smile her face would allow.

"Was that…?" Elphaba questioned.

"Lanie?" Galinda finished.

Khylana giggled again. It was high pitched and loud. She stretched out her arms, wanting someone to pick her up. Fiyero rushed to her and picked her up.

Khylana squealed and reached for her mother.

"Here," Fiyero said, setting Khylana in Elphaba's lap. Khylana laughed and snuggled closer to Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled to herself. At least this was a first she didn't miss.

* * *

**Yes, I got the whole "Galinda invited someone to help us celebrate a little early" from Mulan 2. It's so funny.**

**Song Used:**

**'J'entends le moulin' (Special thanks to Elphabalover101 for giving me this song suggestion!)**


End file.
